Always Here, Always Together
by parispal
Summary: *Sequel to Been There All Along* Santana realizes what she thought she wanted out of life was not what she needed. Brittany finds another passion she desperately wants to make a reality.
1. Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: As promised, a short sequel to BTAA. This is my first sequel so we'll see how it goes. **

* * *

Santana woke up alone. Almost six weeks of this and she still wasn't used to it. She checked the time and realized she had woken up three minutes before her alarm. She yawned and turned it off before getting up. Santana went to her son's room to check up on him and found that Xander was sound asleep. At three years old, he was a handful. He was so curious about everything and had gotten to that stage where he constantly asked questions.

Knowing that her son was still asleep, Santana went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. By the time she finished, she heard her son calling.

"Mami! Mami!"

Santana rinsed her mouth and went to her son's room. "Hi baby."

"Mami! I'm up. Up, up , up," the little boy chanted as he jumped on the bed annoying Lord Tubbington who laid on the corner. The cat had lost weight these past few weeks but he was still fat and still her son's constant companion.

"I see that," Santana said with a laugh, "How did you sleep, little man?"

"Good," Xander let himself fall on the bed to a sitting position, "Is Momma Brinny here?"

Santana felt her heart clench at the hopefulness in her son's voice. "No sweetie, she's not here. Remember when we talked about this? That Momma Brinny went away?"

Xander sighed, his blue eyes dimming a bit. "Yeah," he pouted, "I 'memba."

Every time her son pouted, she was reminded of Brittany. He had picked up that pout from her and was even learning how to use it to get what he wanted. Santana put on a big smile for her son. "Come on. No more pouting, OK? Let's get some breakfast before we get you ready for daycare."

"O'meal!"

"Oatmeal it is." Santana scooped up her son in her arms and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Santana was lucky her son loved going to daycare, which was also a school, and was eager to learn. He always got so excited about learning new things, which made Santana proud. The daycare was one of the best in the state and made it a priority to focus on education instead of just having the kids play games all day. Sam, who still worked as a child psychologist, had recommended the school. Puck and Sugar's daughter, Sabrina, had gone there and she was now the top student in her first grade class. Breakfast had gone smoothly and they were ready to go.

"Ready, little man?" Santana held the door open and watched her son walk to her.

"Les go!"

###

After dropping off her son, Santana headed to the University. As she walked the campus she couldn't believe how much she still loved this place. She had loved her time here as a student and loved her time here as one of the faculty.

Brittany had once asked her if she saw herself super old and still teaching. Santana had said yes without hesitation.

Santana missed her wife but she would not allow herself to dwell in that feeling. Not here at work. She walked into her building and on to her office with confidence.

Her new assistant, Tony, gave her the rundown for the day. It was another day of paperwork and meetings. She went to her desk and began her day.

Santana was getting tired of all this paperwork. She missed teaching. She missed the literary world. Almost a year ago, Figgins had finally announced his retirement and Santana had been selected to be the acting dean of ULA until Figgins officially retired.

This was a sort of training and trial run session for her and she was doing an amazing job, according to the board. She still remembered the day she found out like it was yesterday. Brittany had thrown her a big surprise party despite the fact it wasn't an official promotion. She smiled at the memory.

It had always been her dream to run this school, and now that her dream had come true, it wasn't exactly what she expected. She did have to give up teaching full time. She always jumped at the chance to teach a class or speak at a writing lecture when someone called out. She had always gotten such a thrill finding new and exciting writers, setting up a reading and interacting with artists. She missed that excitement.

But being the dean, or acting dean, of a major university wasn't such a bad thing. Santana did love it, just hated all the fucking paperwork that came along from running a school.

She went about her day, had lunch with Holly Holliday and even got to teach a class in the afternoon.

After work, she picked up her son and they headed to their favorite restaurant, Earth Cafe. Sugar and Puck opened it up last year and it had become the meeting place of all her friends. It was family friendly, had a patio, the staff was fantastic, just like the food. Sugar loved owning a restaurant because, according to her, it was like planning a party every day. Puck simply loved it because of all the food and the money it made them.

On this particular afternoon, she was meeting Quinn and her two year old daughter, Beth.

Quinn and Sam had gotten married almost year after Xander was born and had Beth soon after. Quinn told everyone she got pregnant on the honeymoon, but Santana knew that was bullshit. No one cared about that detail except Quinn.

Quinn was still head of New Directions and had turned the once struggling studio into one of the top studios of independent films in the country.

Santana watched as Quinn came in to the cafe with Beth in her arms. To think a few years ago, Santana hated Quinn and now she was one of her best friends.

"About time!" Santana said as Quinn placed Beth in a booster seat next to Xander.

"Sorry, sorry." Quinn placed her daughter on the high chair next to Xander before taking a seat across Santana. "I couldn't find Beth's other shoe and Sam couldn't get the damn car seat to lock," Quinn took a deep breath, "It was a mess."

Santana greeted the little girl and so did Xander. Within seconds the two children were lost in a conversation that made no sense to anyone over 3.

"Amateurs," Santana gave her friend a smug smile. "Look at me! I have my little man here ready to go in minutes."

"Whatever Santana, " Quinn rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't know how you're doing with this whole single parent thing. Sam and I are a mess."

"The first few days were crazy," Santana said, "But it got better, not much, but a little."

"I keep telling you, I know someone who would make a great nanny." Quinn took a sip of the the glass of water in front of her. Santana had asked for the water the minute she arrived.

"I just need to get through this month and I'll be OK."

"Let me know if you change your mind," Quinn said, "Anyway, let's order. I'm starving."

As was usually the case these days, Quinn and Santana ended up talking about their children and Quinn trying to convince Santana to sell the rights to her last book, "Been There All Along". Santana hadn't written a book since. It had been over three years and she knew she needed to get started on another book.

Between running ULA and Xander, there was never any real time to just sit and write. Santana had so many ideas of what she wanted to explore with her writing. She kept a journal where she wrote ideas, outlines, character profiles and anything that came to mind. One day she'd have time again.

"Are you going to Puck and Sugar's party?" Quinn asked, finishing up her salad.

"Yeah," Santana said, "I'm not about to stay in that house all weekend. Besides, Xander loves parties."

"Pardy!" Xander giggled. "Mommy Brinny going a pardy?"

Santana sighed. "No honey, she won't be there."

"OK," Xander said sadly and turned his attention back to Beth who was inspecting a french fry like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Santana turned to Quinn who have her a sympathetic smile. "Does he ask about her a lot?" Quinn asked softly.

"Everyday," Santana answered. She reached over and wiped a spot of ketchup on her son's cheek.

"Just get through the month."

"I'm trying," Santana said.

###

Two days later, Santana woke up to her phone alerting her she had missed a call. She groaned and got up and saw the call was from an unknown number with a timestamp of 4:45 am.

"The fuck?" Santana cleared her screen and chalked it up to a wrong number. She got up and checked in on her son who, she discovered, was sound asleep with Lord Tubbignton in his usual spot in the corner of the bed. That damn cat loved Xander more than food. "Sweet boys," she whispered.

Just like the day before, she got herself and son ready for the day. Santana hated how quiet the house seemed without Brittany. She shook her head and stopped herself from thinking any more about the absence of her wife.

"Come on, little man," Santana said handing her son his small backpack, "Time for school."

"'K, Momma Sana." Xander extended his hand wanting his mother to take it.

Santana smiled and did just that. "Now remember, Uncle Kurt is going to pick you up today, OK?"

Xander nodded.

"He's going to bring you home and I'll be here in time for dinner," Santana finished explaining.

Xander nodded again. "I love Uncle Kur!"

Santana tried not to laugh at how cute her son was. He had trouble pronouncing the letter "T" and it was the most adorable thing ever. She had tried to get him to say Momma 'Tana but it need up as Momma Ana, which Santana was not a fan of. So until her son could pronounce the letter "T", she'd be Momma Sana.

"Let's go, baby."

They both headed out to begin their day.

###

Santana turned into her driveway and parked her car. Her day had been the same as before. She had expected to see Kurt's car, but it was nowhere to be seen. She quickly scanned the street and didn't see her friend's car. She gathered her things and got out, getting her phone out as well. She walked to her door and was about to send Kurt a text when she noticed her door was slightly ajar.

"What the fuck?"

Being a writer, she easily envisioned a million horrible scenarios. Her heart raced and she was just glad that Kurt's car wasn't here. He probably took Xander out for some ice cream.

Santana slowly opened the door and peaked inside. All the lights were on and she heard dishes being moved around in the kitchen.

I'm I being robbed, Santana wondered, and is he taking my dishes?

Santana knew she should call the police but instead she quietly put her things down on the porch and stepped inside. She kept hearing dishes and if she didn't know better, it sounded like the robber was setting the table.

"Spageddi!"

Santana froze. That was her son's voice.

"Xander?" Santana called out.

Within seconds, her son came running out of the kitchen, laughing and running to her. "Mami! Supise!"

"Surprise?" Santana met her son halfway and picked him up. "What surprise, baby? Where's your Uncle Kurt?"

"I gave him the night off. I called and told him I was back and that I'd pick up our son."

Again, Santana felt her whole body go stiff. She hadn't heard that voice in weeks. "Brittany?" Her wife stood in the doorway, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, her hair cascading past her shoulders. Santana wondered how it got so long in just a few weeks. She looked as beautiful as ever. "What are you doing here?"

"Momma Brinny came home!" Xander squealed and pointed at his newly arrived mother. "Yay!"

"She sure did," Santana said softly.

This was definitely an unexpected surprise.

**-tbc-**


	2. No Crying in Baseball

"Really?" Brittany put her hand on her hips. "I come home early, after weeks of just emailing and you just ask why I'm here?"

Brittany had spent the last six weeks filming on-location in Vietnam directing a big budget action movie for McKinley Brother's studios. While some of the movie had been filmed in Los Angeles, half of the movie was set across the world and when they were given the thumbs up to film on-location, the cast and crew jumped on a plane.

The on-location filming was supposed to last eight weeks, but Brittany managed to get everything filmed in six. She hated that she had to be away from her family for so long and when everything fell into place, she was extremely grateful.

Since the success of Hearts Revelation, she had become one of the hottest young directors in the business. The success of the movie and the fact the writer and director were a couple, had fueled the gossip sites with lots of ammo. Luckily, that had died down once Brittany and Santana got married and had a baby. Apparently, a happy family was not of interest to anyone.

When Brittany started directing one successful movie after another, the paparazzi sniffed her out again and stalked her. Well, not so much as stalked but a few times they would take pictures of her as she got her coffee at Starbucks or went shopping at the Farmer's Market. She didn't get it. What's so fascinating about her carrying coffee and groceries? Nothing, that's what, Brittany thought.

Luckily, the interest in her shopping habits died down. It came in cycles. Brittany didn't care if it the attention was just on her but if they bothered her family, Brittany was sure she'd find herself on TMZ smashing some guy's camera.

Brittany had thought coming home early and surprising her wife would be a great idea but Santana just looked utterly confused.

Santana bit her lip. Now that she knew she wasn't being robbed, her son was safe and that she wasn't going to get killed, she broke out into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brittany was not getting the reaction she expected from her wife. She expected at least a kiss. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other in weeks. The remote area she was filming made it impossible to get any sort of reception. Brittany had to go to the near by town to use their, very weak, Internet connection to just email Santana.

Santana kissed Xander's head and put him down on the floor. Lord Tubbington came out of the kitchen and Xander went to the animal and started talking to him about his Momma Brinny being home.

Santana stopped laughing and smiled as she walked to her wife and engulfed her in a hug. "I missed you!"

"Now that's the reaction I wanted!" Brittany tightened her hold on Santana and lifted her up and spun her around. "I missed you too!"

Santana started laughing again and once Brittany put her down, she brought her in for a much needed kiss. She hadn't kissed her wife in six weeks and she was starving for her lips. She moaned when Brittany deepened the kiss and if it hadn't been for their son hitting both of them on the leg, they would have gotten carried away.

"I'm hungry!"

The two women parted and looked down at their son. "You are?" Brittany separated herself from Santana and bent down to pick up her son. "So am I. And I bet your Mami 'Tana is hungry too after a long day at work."

"I am," Santana said. She turned to Brittany and whispered, "I am going to devour you tonight."

Brittany felt chills all over her body. "You better."

Xander, annoyed that his mothers were not paying attention to him, declared his hunger again.

"Sorry baby," Santana said, "I can order something or make…"

"We got that covered," Brittany said. She began walking to the kitchen. "Xander and I were just setting the table. I stopped by Earth Cafe and got salad, baked chicken and spaghetti."

Xander clapped. "Spageddi!"

"Let me get my things." Santana went out to the porch and brought her things in and closed and closed the door. "Why was the door open?" she asked going into the kitchen.

"I thought I kicked it closed when I came in," Brittany explained, "I ran out of hands. I was carrying Xander and the food."

Santana shook her head and laughed. She had really missed Brittany's humor. "I'll fix us the plates.

"Nope!" Brittany placed Xander in his booster seat and motioned for Santana to sit down. "You worked all day."

"Yeah, but you must be jet lagged," Santana said.

"I am," Brittany said, trying not to sound as tired as she felt, "But I've been sitting on a plane for like a day and if I don't do something I'm going to fall asleep. Sit." Brittany suppressed a yawn. She really was exhausted and the three expresso shots she had had earlier were wearing off.

Santana gave up and sat down. She watched Brittany prepare each plate. It didn't seem real she was here. She occasionally glanced at her son who was occupied with is favorite dog toy, but most of her focus was on Brittany. "I really missed you, Britt."

Brittany finished her serving the food and sat down. "I really missed you too. Both of you." Brittany cleared her throat, not wanting to cry. When she picked up her son from daycare, she shed a few tears. Now, seeing Santana again, she felt those tears again.

Santana saw Brittany's eyes water and felt her own eyes start to burn. "Hey! No crying in baseball," Santana joked. She wiped her eyes and reached out to wipe the one tear that had fallen from Brittany's eyes.

"No crying in baseball," Brittany repeated with a chuckle. She wiped her eyes and let out a breath. She turned to her son who was so focused on his toy, he hadn't noticed his mothers almost crying. "Put that toy away, little guy," Brittany said, "I thought you were hungry. Eat your spaghetti."

Xander did as told and picked up a noodle with his hand and ate it.

"Still can't get him to use a spoon, I see," Brittany chuckled.

"I tried," Santana sighed.

"So, what did I miss here at home?" Brittany began eating.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home early? I could have worked a half day and picked you up."

"I called you but you didn't pick up," Brittany explained, "But then I remembered the different times. I wish the world was on the same time zone."

"So that's what that mystery call was."

"I would have left a message but I had to get back. And besides, a surprise was way better!"

Santana just laughed. "Tell me about Vietnam."

Brittany's eyes widened. "It was so beautiful and scary. They have these giant bugs there. Like, Jurassic Park size bugs and…."

Santana smiled and ate her dinner while listening to Brittany fill her in on the last six weeks.

###

"And then Mikey broughd some hamsers!"

Brittany had her son on her lap as he recounted his day at school. She was worried she had missed him able to pronounce the letter "T" in his words and was thrilled to find out he still couldn't. It was a silly thing, but she had been there for all his firsts and she counted this one as one of them. "Then what happened?"

Santana smiled looking at her wife and son having their conversation. With Brittany back, her family was complete and the house didn't seem as quiet. When Brittany had told her about the on-location shoot, Santana told Brittany to go and that she and Xander would be fine. And they were, at least for the first few days. Then the weight of Brittany's absence felt like it would crush her.

They had finished dinner and cleaned up about an hour ago. They were currently in the living room, the TV on to Xander's favorite show and Lord Tubbington chewing away at the toy Brittany had brought him.

"That sounds so exciting, baby." Brittany kissed her son's temple. He had finished his hamster story and yawned. "It's time for bed, little guy."

"No," Xander cried, "I no sleepy."

Santana got up and picked up her son. "You always say that but then you fall asleep."

"No sleepy." Xander rubbed his eyes and buried his face in his mother's neck.

Santana laughed and carried her son to his room with Brittany and Lord Tubbington following. She carefully placed Xander on this bed and was about to change him into his pajamas when Brittany asked to get him ready. "All yours," she said.

Brittany grabbed her son's clothes and changed him, with a smiling Santana watching. She tucked him in and she thought he had fallen asleep, but then he spoke.

"Momma Brinny, you going away 'morrow?"

"No baby," Brittany said, brushing away the hair that had fall on his forehead, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here."

Xander yawned. "Good," he said then completely knocked out. Lord Tubbington jumped on, toy in his mouth, and claimed his spot on the bed.

Brittany kissed her son and stood up. She scratched the cat's ears and let out a long sigh. It had only been six weeks but she was sure her son had changed a lot in that short time. He looked more and more like Santana everyday. The only feature that was not Santana were his blue eyes, which Santana always insisted he got from Brittany.

Brittany felt Santana's arms wrap around her waist from behind. "I'm not doing on-location shoots for that long anymore. Not unless you both can come with me."

Santana kissed the nape of Brittany's neck. "I'm so glad to hear that. Come on Britt, let's go to bed."

"It's…" Brittany yawned. "Sorry, it's only 8:15."

Santana let go of her wife and took her hand. She led them out of their son's room, making sure to leave the door slightly open, and took Brittany to their bedroom. "I know," Santana said once they were in their room, "But you look so exhausted and you need to rest."

Brittany wanted to protest but didn't have the energy. On the plane ride home, she had dreamt up different scenarios on how she'd pin Santana to the wall or bed or chair, whatever really, and kiss every centimeter of her body. Six weeks without being intimate with the love of her life was pure torture. "But we…" Yawn.

Santana sat Brittany down on their bed. "Strip."

Usually Brittany would get totally turned out a that type of command but she was just so tired. As if on autopilot, Brittany took off her clothes, changed into pajamas, washed up in the bathroom and crawled into bed. "Come here."

While Brittany got ready for bed, Santana did the same and checked to make sure the baby monitor was on. She crawled into bed with her wife. "I'm big spoon tonight," she said hugging Brittany from behind, "God, I missed you. Our bed felt so empty without you."

Brittany let out a content sigh. She was back where she belonged. "I couldn't sleep the first few nights I was there," Brittany said, "I had to spray your perfume on my other pillow so I could smell you."

"So that's where my bottle went," Santana chuckled and kissed Brittany's check, "Sometimes I'd bury my face in your pillow and breath in your scent before going to sleep."

Brittany turned around in her wife's arms to face her. "Six weeks without you is too long," Brittany said softly, "I don't like being away from you." Brittany leaned in and gently kissed those lips she missed so much. As soon as she arrived in her hotel room in Vietnam, the reality of not being able to see Santana when she wanted, hit her. It was like a vice crushing her chest. "I pushed the filming so I could come home sooner."

Santana leaned in and took Brittany's lower lip between her own lips. She kissed her and tried to show her wife how much she missed her with that kiss. Brittany responded and they spent a long while kissing. Kissing and and reuniting their lips and tongues to their other half. Brittany tried to keep up, but her body betrayed her. She was just so jet lagged.

Santana was the one to stop first. "Go to sleep, Britt-Britt."

Brittany heard Santana's words then immediately succumbed to sleep.

Santana kissed her wife's forehead and held her as she slept. It was too early for Santana and she wasn't sleepy at all, but she didn't care. Her wife was home and she would gladly hold her in her arms until she fell asleep.

**-tbc-**


	3. Brad Pitt Can Wait

Santana woke up with a smile and with Brittany almost on top of her. Brittany had her arm and leg across Santana's body and was still sound asleep. "My sleepy girl," she whispered.

As much as Santana wanted to stay in bed, she had to get up. She carefully untangled herself from her sleeping beauty and proceeded with her morning routine.

Just as she and Xander were headed out the door, her son asked to see his other mother. "Momma Brinny didn' go?"

"No, baby," Santana assured, "She's home. She's very tired." Santana lead her son to the bedroom and let him peak inside to see a still sound asleep Brittany. She also saw that Lord Tubbington had made himself comfortable near Brittany's feet. "See," she whispered, "She's just sleeping."

Xander brought his index finger to his mouth. "Shh."

"Let's go," Santana whispered. She glanced at Brittany one more time and smiled. She had left Brittany a note for when she woke up.

Satisfied that his Momma Brinny was still home, Xander happily let his other mother take him to school.

###

Brittany felt a like she was rubbing her nose against sandpaper. She winced.

"Oww." She opened her eyes and was met with colorful eyes. "Hi Tubs."

The chubby feline stopped his licking and sat back and meowed.

"I missed you too," Brittany said, yawning, "What time is it?"

Lord Tubbington meowed again.

"Shit! I can't believe I slept until almost noon." Brittany looked to Santana's side of the bed and saw a note. She opened it up and smiled.

_- I bet you sleep until noon. Rest up and we'll see you later. I love you._

She turned to her cat and scratched under his chin. "Thanks for taking care of Santana and Xander, buddy."

Brittany got out of bed and got ready for the day. An hour later, car keys in hand, she realized she had nothing to do today. The whole cast and crew were given the next two days off to rest, so she didn't need to go to the studio. She smiled, suddenly deciding where she wanted to go. "See ya later Tubbs!"

###

"That's it for today. Mrs. Marker should be back tomorrow and she'll continue with the lecture." Santana smiled at each student as they passed by. She was in a great mood. Her wife was home, she had gotten the chance to teach a class and she had found some time to write. She finished packing up and was about to leave when she noticed one person in the back row of the lecture hall just sitting there.

"You looked so sexy giving that lecture."

Santana rolled her eyes and grinned. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

Brittany got up and walked down to Santana. She had snuck in about 20 minutes ago and since she knew how concentrated Santana got when she lectured, Brittany snuck in unnoticed. "Lord Tubbington woke me up with his licking," Brittany said, finally reaching Santana.

"Is that right?" Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, "Maybe I should have woken you up with my licking."

"That would have been so much better." Brittany winked and kissed her wife. "I was hoping to take you to breakfast."

Santana laughed. "Honey, it's the afternoon."

Brittany shrugged. "Well, lunch for you, breakfast for me."

Santana kissed Brittany one more time before detaching herself. "Come on, let's hit up The Bean."

"Great. I'm starving."

###

Most of lunch was spent with Brittany telling more stories from her time filming and Santana filling her in on what Brittany had missed at home.

Brittany loved her job and the amazing adventures she got to go on. "But I missed you and Xander so much," Brittany said, "So, after this movie is finished, I'm taking some time off."

Santana swallowed the last piece of her sandwich. "Really?"

"Yeah," Brittany smiled, "Like a year or something."

"A year?" Santana sipped her water. "Are you serious?"

Brittany shrugged. "Yeah. Or two? I don't know yet. I don't mean a break from the movie business, just directing. I can do more producing and stuff. I can stay home with Xander more and you can have more time to write your new book."

Santana was speechless. For the last few years, Brittany's career had really taken off and had her working almost non-stop. It was tough on them but Santana encouraged Brittany to establish her career.

In the six weeks she had been gone, Brittany had realized she needed a break and needed to spend more time with her family. Luckily she and Santana were blessed to have such lucrative careers and were very careful with their money so taking a break would not be a problem.

"What do you think?" Brittany asked.

"Britt," Santana said, reaching for Brittany's hand, "I would love to have you home more and if this is what you want, of course I'll support it."

"Awesome!" Brittany squeezed Santana's hand. "I know how much you've missed writing and your fans are going crazy that you haven't published a book in years."

"I wouldn't say crazy," Santana said with a laugh, "But my agent and manager are on my case to start a book."

"See," Brittany said, "It's perfect. And…well, there's another reason I wanted to work less."

"What is it?" Santana saw Brittany bite her lip which she always did when she was nervous about something.

"Well," Brittany took a breath, "Xander is three and we said that we'd have another baby when Xander started walking and talking. He's been doing that for a while now."

"You want to have another baby?" Santana wasn't sure how to feel. On the one hand, they had planned on having another baby and she really wanted one. On the other hand, babies were so time consuming that Brittany would be replacing one busy job with another.

Brittany had expected Santana to sound happier at the idea. After all, they had talked about a second baby many times before. "Do you still want to have another baby with me?"

"I do, Britt," Santana assured, "But, I'm just afraid dealing with a pre-schooler and a baby is going to be tough."

"Xander isn't that much trouble," Brittany insisted, "He's like the best behaved kid in the world. And we can hire a nanny too. Quinn knows someone who…"

"Yeah, she told me," Santana chimed in, "She tried to get me to hire this nanny while you were away."

There was a long silence before Brittany spoke again. "Do you still want to have another baby with me?" Brittany repeated softly.

Santana thought about having another baby. A brother or sister for their son to play with. Another son to buy those little suits she thought were so cute. Or daughter. She felt her whole body tingle at the thought of this second child.

"Yes," Santana said smiling. "Yes. I want to have another baby with you."

"Let's do it," Brittany managed to say right before Santana leaned forward, got out of her chair, and kissed her.

###

In the evening, while in the living room, Santana and Brittany admired their son, remembering his days as a baby.

"We are going to have to deal with sleepless nights," Santana said watching Xander shove a piece of apple into his mouth.

"And dirty diapers." Brittany scrunched up her nose at the memory.

"And lots of crying," Santana sighed.

"You having second thoughts?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled. "Nope."

"Good. Me neither," Brittany grinned.

"I like apples," Xander said wanting to be part of the conversation.

"It's your favorite, isn't it honey?" Brittany asked her.

"Uh huh."

"Brittany," Santana said, "How are we going to do this? Have this baby I mean. Are you ready to be pregnant? You're the hottest director in Hollywood and have movies thrown at you all the time. Are you sure you want to take a break?"

"I'm sure," Brittany said seriously, "I can do a small Indie movie or something if I decide I don't like the break. Something small. I know we said I'd get pregnant for the second baby, but do you want to? Again? So Xander can have a brother or sister with the same genes?

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," Santana said reaching for Brittany's hand, "I'm not sure if I want to get pregnant again. It was so hard the first time."

"I know," Brittany said softly, "I just wanted to make sure you were still fine with me carrying this time."

"Of course I am!" Santana said, "Whether you carry the baby or I do, he or she will be ours. And if we want a biological sibling for Xander, we can use the same sperm. I think we still have some left."

"Babies are noisy," Xander said all of a sudden, causing Santana and Brittany to laugh.

"You don't want a baby to come live with us?" Santana asked her son.

"Is da baby gonna dake my doys, Momma Sana?" Xander asked, concerned.

"No sweetie," Santana assured him, "The baby will have their own toys."

"Good," Xander said.

Santana and Brittany smiled at each other.

###

As it turned out, Quinn wasn't too thrilled about Brittany's plan to take a break. Brittany figured Quinn would be a little mad but she also knew she'd get over it sooner or later.

Brittany had decided to go in to the studio the next day to start arranging her leave right away. She and Santana had talked some more in bed and were sure they wanted to go through with having a second baby now. Even after Xander had cried about having a nightmare and had spent the night nestled between his moms.

"Are you insane?" Quinn sat behind her mahogany desk in her enormous office. She was the youngest studio head in town and had made a name of herself in Hollywood. Quinn was credited with saving New Directions studios with her keen eye to spot money making scripts. "Britt, please tell me you're kidding! Only yesterday I got off the phone with Brad Pitt who specifically asked for you to direct his new movie we just bought. You can't take a break."

Brittany ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I'm sorry Quinn. I'm just so tired. I've been working non-stop for years. I've made three super successful movies for you, back to back to back. Plus this one I'm making now. I'm not quitting forever, just for like a year."

"A year?!" Quinn shook her head and seemed to be in a panic. "Brittany, you know I love you and your happiness is my top priority…but this is Brad Pitt!"

"And that's awesome," Brittany said, "But that movie is a high budget sci-fi movie and it'll take, like, a year to film. Santana and I don't want to wait that long."

"For what?"

Brittany took a breath. She wasn't sure if their plan was a secret or not but Quinn was her boss and should know. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Sam. I don't know if we're telling people or not."

"Telling what?" Quinn leaned forward in her chair, "You guys aren't getting a divorce are you?"

"No!" Brittany crossed her arms. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're being very cryptic," Quinn said.

"Like the Crypt Keeper?"

Quinn groaned. "Just tell me. As your boss I need to know why you're planning on taking such a long break. As your best friend, I'm curious."

"Santana and I are going to have another baby."

Quinn leaned back in her chair and said nothing. After a moment, she finally smiled. "Well, I guess that's a good reason."

"It's a great reason," Brittany giggled, "And I don't want to be pregnant and work 15 hour days."

"You…you're going to get pregnant this time?"

Brittany simply nodded.

"That's great Britt," Quinn said, "And you're absolutely sure about this? I mean, you're choosing your future baby over Brad Pitt."

Brittany laughed. "Yup. Brad Pitt's just going to have to wait."

###

Santana was frustrated. Sexually frustrated to be more specific. Her wife had been home two days and they still hadn't made love. The first night, Brittany was jet lagged and exhausted. The second night, their son had a bad dream and slept between them the entire night.

Santana was hoping she didn't strike out tonight.

She was sitting in her office looking over the account at the sperm bank she and Brittany had opened years ago. They had saved a good amount of their donor's …. contribution for when they were ready for another baby.

She emailed the bank and set up an appointment for next week.

She picked up her phone and called her wife who picked up after the third ring. "I made an appointment."

"For the sperm?" Brittany watched her son play in the sandbox of the nearby park. She had picked him up from daycare around noon. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible to make up for those missing six weeks.

"Yes." Santana heard birds chirping and kids screaming. "Where are you?"

"The park," Brittany said, "I picked up Xander early and now we're hanging out making sand forts."

Santana looked at the files in front of her and groaned. "I wish I was making sand forts with you guys instead of budget reports."

"Come join us!"

"I wish I could," Santana said sadly, "My day is packed. I'm just glad you're back and Xander doesn't have to spend so much time in daycare."

"He loves it there," Brittany assured, "I'm pretty sure he would rather stay there and look at those picture books than come to the park. He's going to be a big book nerd, just like his mom."

Santana laughed. "Poor kid."

"Smart kid," Brittany said.

"Mami! Look!" Xander had made what Brittany figured was a an attempt at a fence. "Look wad I made, Mami!"

"Great job, baby," Brittany praised, "Now all the aliens can't get into the fort."

"Nope!" Xander said, proudly.

"You want to say hi to your Momma 'Tana?"" Brittany asked her son while handing him the phone.

Xander's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Hi Momma Sana," he said into the phone, "We had ice cream."

"Hi, honey," Santana laughed, "That's great. I hear you're building a fort."

"Yup, for da aliens," Xander explained, "Come play wid us."

"I really wish I could little man, but I can't."

"Why?"

"I have to work," Santana said gently, "But I promise to be home in time for dinner, OK?"

"OK," Xander said, sounding disappointed. He handed the phone back to Brittany.

"You OK?"

Santana sighed. "I'm fine, Britt. Just pissed I'm stuck here. But anyway, I also made the doctor's appointment like you wanted. Are you sure you want to go through the insemination before you finish the movie?"

Brittany handed her son a bucket full of sand. "We only have two weeks left. The on-location stuff was the toughest. I just want to make sure all my lady parts are working."

"Sweetie, you're young, healthy and got the thumbs up on your last check up," Santana assured, "Everything will be OK."

Brittany let out a breath. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just nervous I'm going to mess this up."

"It's going to be fine, Britt. I promise."

Brittany heard her phone beep telling her of another call. "Oh, that's Mercedes," Brittany said after looking at the ID, "We're meeting up at Earth Cafe for a snack."

"Alright, I'll let you go," Santana said, "Tell Mercedes I said hi and congrats on her latest hit soundtrack."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too," Santana said before hanging up.

###

"'Cedes!" Xander extended his little arms up towards his Godmother.

"There's my baby!" Mercedes reached down and picked up Xander. "Did you have fun at the park?"

"Uh huh," Xander giggled.

Brittany just sat at the table and watched the adorable exchange. Xander loved his Godmother and Mercedes made it a point to spend time with him at least once a week.

Mercedes had made a career for herself as a successful movie soundtrack producer. Hearts Revelation had jump started that career for her and had a contract with McKinley Brothers studios. She had also gotten married last year to Richard, a sound mixer she met at the studio. Brittany really liked Richard and was so happy for her best friend.

"Thanks for meeting us," Brittany said.

"Of course!" Mercedes gave her Godson one last kiss in the forehead before sitting him back down. "I'll take any chance I get to hang out with my Godson. And you of course. How was Vietnam?"

"Hot and sticky," Brittany said.

Mercedes sat down and they ordered a small salad and a fruit bowl for Xander. "The movie is almost done right?"

"Yup, and I can't wait," Brittany said.

"Hollywood talk is that you're doing that Brad Pitt movie next," Mercedes said sipping her water, "That's pretty big."

Brittany bit her lip and and looked down at her salad.

"Uh, oh. I know that look." Mercedes leaned back in her chair. "What's happening?"

"I'm not making that movie," Brittany said softly.

"Did they replace you with someone else?"

Brittany shook her head. "I'm taking a break."

"Huh?"

"I'm taking a year off from directing," Brittany explained, "Maybe two." Mercedes didn't say a word but her wide eyes told Brittany she was shocked at the news. "I need a break."

Mercedes shook her head. "Nope. There's more than just a break. You don't take a long break like that from a job you absolutely love. You're not sick, are you?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." Brittany took a breath and debated on telling her best friend the real reason. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Britt, what's wrong?" Mercedes looked worried.

"Santana and I are going to have a baby," Brittany said with a grin.

Mercedes let out a long breath and put her hand to her chest. "Damn, girl! You scared me. I thought the worst."

"Sorry," Brittany smiled.

"That's great! Wait, are you or Santana pregnant now?"

"Not yet," Brittany said, "And I'm getting pregnant this time."

Mercedes got up from her chair and hugged a sitting Brittany. "That's fantastic. That's a great reason to take time off."

"I think so too," Brittany said as Mercedes went to sit back down.

"No baby! Xander pouted.

Mercedes chuckled. "You don't want a brother or sister?"

"Nope," Xander said taking a bit of a piece of mango.

Brittany smiled. "He's worried the baby will take his toys," she told Mercedes.

"That's a legit thing to worry about," Mercedes said, "But wait, why do you want to keep this a secret?"

"I'm not sure if we're telling people yet," Brittany said, "But I told Quinn cause she's my boss. Now you, but you're my best friend too."

"Don't worry," Mercedes said, "My lips are sealed."

###

Santana sang along to the song on the radio as she drove home. Or more accurately, as she sat in traffic. She found music and singing helped reduce her road rage. Just as she was about to hit a high note, her phone rang.

"Answer." Santana commanded her system.

"Where is my scarf?"

Santana smiled. "Hello to you too, Kurt."

"Sorry, hello Santana," Kurt said, "Now, where the hell is my silk scarf? I'm supposed to have that scarf sent over to Jennifer Aniston's assistant in five days!"

Santana's smile faded at the request. "Uh, oh, that scarf…"

"Santana!" Kurt sounded like he was panicking. Over the last three years, Kurt had become a top designer to the rich and famous. He had a store in LA and New York and had been the guest judge on numerous Project Runway episodes.

"So, funny story," Santana began with a nervous laugh, "Xander sort of….threw up on it."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry?"

Kurt groaned. "Shit. OK, well, don't panic…."

"I'm not."

"….I think I can have another one made."

"Great, crisis averted." Santana started driving again. When Kurt started talking about fashion again, Santana rolled her eyes and interrupted him. "Hey, listen, I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"Can you watch Xander next Wednesday?"

"I think I'm free," Kurt said, "Are you and Britt having a date night? On a Wednesday?"

"No, umm…." Santana wasn't sure if they were telling people yet but this was just Kurt, her best friend and Godfather to their son, so Santana was sure it was fine. "OK, don't tell anyone…"

Kurt sounded like he gasped. "Now I'm intrigued."

"Britt and I are having another baby and we're going to the sperm bank that day."

"Oh my God!" Kurt squealed. "That's amazing. That's great news Santana. Why don't you want me to say anything?"

Santana sighed. "Because I'm not sure if Brittany wants to tell people yet. Look, I'm only telling you so keep your mouth shut!"

"My lips are sealed!" Kurt promised.

Santana hung up and finally made it home after fighting LA traffic. She spotted Mercedes' car parked in front of her house and smiled. She parked her car, gathered her things and went inside to find Brittany, Xander and Mercedes dancing in the living room.

"Dance party?" Santana put her things on the table by the door and went to join them. Not ten seconds in, they stopped. "What? Done already?"

"It was a 30 second dance party," Brittany explained. She went over to her wife and softly kissed her. "You came 20 seconds too late."

Santana pouted. "Lame." She bent down to pick up her son while greeting Mercedes. "What's up Mercedes?"

"Can't complain," Mercedes said.

"Momma 'Sana," Xander said, "We wen do da park."

"I know, baby," Santana said, kissing her son's cheek, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go with Aun' 'Cedes," the little boy added.

Santana turned to Brittany. "What's this now?"

Mercedes pointed to the small suitcase by the couch. "I am taking my Godson home with me and we are having a sleep over."

"Yeah," Brittany added, "I figure Xander can have fun at a sleep over and you and I can have fun at our own sleep over."

Santana suddenly had the biggest smile on her face.

"Eww," Mercedes groaned, "Don't need any details here. Now, how about I take Xander and you two can enjoy a romantic dinner."

"Are you sure Mercedes?" Santana asked.

"I'm sure. Richard's brother is taking his kids to the pier so we were just going to take Xander there too. Tire him out and he can sleep the rest of the night."

"Good plan," Brittany said with a laugh.

"Beach!" Xander squealed.

Santana put her son down who immediately ran to his suitcase. "Don't let him too much junk food."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine."

"We'll pick him up around 9 tomorrow," Brittany said, "Thanks again Mercedes."

"No problem."

Once Mercedes and Xander were gone, Brittany turned to her wife. "I hope you're not mad I shipped our son off."

Santana closed the gap between them and put her arms around Brittany's neck. "I'm not. This was a great idea and besides Mercedes was due for a play date with her Godson."

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Brittany smiled.

"I know." Santana brought Brittany in for a kiss that started out innocently enough but soon turned intense. "Can…can dinner wait?" Santana asked, catching her breath. "I mean…it's been six weeks…."

Brittany smiled and nibbled Santana's lower lip. "Six weeks since what?" Brittany teased.

"Britt," Santana whined, "Six weeks since we've been together."

"You haven't had sex in six weeks?" Brittany leaned back and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Have you?" Santana huffed and tried to escape Brittany's arms but Brittany held her tight.

"Just with myself," Brittany said with a laugh. She loved teasing her wife because she got mad so quickly. "Would it creep you out if I said I did it while looking at that picture I took of you from last summer. You know, with that red bikini."

Santana laughed right along with Brittany. She should be used to Brittany's teasing after almost a decade knowing her, but Santana still fell for her wife's antics. "You perv."

Brittany grinned. "Oh please, like you didn't touch yourself thinking of me."

Santana looked away to hide her smile. "Perhaps."

Brittany moved her hand from Santana's waist and scrunched one side of Santana's skirt and cupped her center. "We don't have to imagine anymore."

Santana moaned and pressed her center harder into Brittany's hand. "Your hand… feels so much better than mine."

Brittany pressed her forehead to Santana's and closed her eyes, her hand now gently kneading Santana through her damp underwear. "Mmmm. Your va-jayjay feels way better than mine."

Santana laughed mid moan. "Britt! Don't make me laugh, this is supposed to be sexy."

Brittany grinned and removed her hand. "Dinner can wait. Let's go to our room."

Santana grabbed Brittany by her arm and dragged her to their bedroom.

###

Brittany laid on her back as Santana's fingers pumped in and out of her. "Saaaaaaa" It felt so good. Amazing. While Santana's fingers were insider her, and out of her, and insider her again, Santana sucked on her right breast. She had a vacuum seal around her nipple and Brittany wasn't sure which amazing sensation she was reacting to. "Uhhhh….."

Brittany was barely coherent. All she could focus on was how good Santana felt inside her, how good she feel with her mouth around her breast. She couldn't understand how she had gone six weeks without this amazing feeling.

Santana was addicted to her wife and after weeks of not being with her, she was finally getting her fix. She never wanted to go this long again without tasting and feeling Brittany's intoxicating skin. She heard her fingers going in and out of Brittany, the sounds amplified by Brittany's wetness. Santana desperately wanted a taste.

Brittany felt Santana's mouth detach from her breast and she whimpered her complaint. That whimper soon turned into a loud moan when Santana's began sucking on her clit while continuing to thrust into her. "Oh God…" She opened her legs wider. "Saaanntt…"

Delicious, Santana thought. Brittany was practically gushing and Santana desperately wanted to lick the length of Brittany and just drink her up but because of the sounds Brittany was making, Santana knew her wife was close. She continued to suck on Brittany's clit and made her cum around her fingers.

Brittany's body tensed, her breath caught in her scream and let her orgasm wash over her. Her body went slack soon after and she was able to breath again. "God, I missed you."

Santana removed her fingers, lightly kissed Brittany's clit, and moved up to face her wife. "Next round, is all tongue because I need to taste more," she said then sucked on her wet fingers.

Brittany looked up at Santana and playfully rolled her eyes. "How can you still want me so much after all these years together?"

Santana kissed her wife's chin. "You're complaining?"

"No," Brittany said with a smile, "I'm glad you're still attracted to me as much as I am to you."

"We're lucky, Britt," Santana said softly. She caressed Brittany's cheek and smiled. They were indeed lucky to find each other twice. Santana didn't want to think about what her life would have been like without Brittany.

Brittany kissed Santana and flipped her over, with her on top now. "I don't care how cheesy this sounds, " she said, "But I fall in love with you more every day."

"That is super cheesy," Santana teased even though she felt exactly the same, "But true for me too."

Brittany leaned down and kissed her beautiful wife with all the passion and love she had in her. Being away from Santana was unbearable. In order to survive, she needed food, water and Santana. "It scares me how much I need you," she whispered into plump lips.

Santana forced her eyes open despite the dizzy feeling she got by her wife's kiss. "I know," she said, "I feel the same. I can't….we can't be apart for so long Britt. It really did feel like half of me was missing. Our son felt it too. He asked about you everyday."

Brittany took in a long breath, a tear falling on Santana's cheek, "I promise, I won't leave for that long ever again." She leaned down and kissed Santana again, hard. Santana reciprocated eagerly and their tongues sought each other out.

Santana felt like she was finally complete. She hadn't been exaggerating when she told her wife that a part of her was missing, it was completely true. Now, with their naked bodies pressed together, their mouths devouring each other, and their hands touching everywhere, Santana was final able to truly relax.

Brittany snaked her hand between them and glided her fingers between her wife's slick folds and began to tease her. Brittany smiled when Santana arched her back and gasped. Even after all this time, Santana reacted to her touch just as passionately as the first time Brittany touched her.

Santana gasped for air. She was still incredibly turned on from making Brittany cum that she knew she wouldn't last long. She opened her legs wider, giving her wife more access. She let Brittany tease her for a bit before she demanded Brittany be inside her. "Come on…," she panted.

Brittany smirked and quickly plunged two fingers and began to pump in and out frantically. She knew her wife and knew what she wanted. Once Santana had gotten accustomed to two fingers, she added a third.

"Fuck!" Santana arched her back and let her self get lost in the intense pleasure coursing through her body.

Santana's chin began to quiver just a bit, and Brittany recognized that tell and knew Santana was about to come. Little things like that were the added benefits of knowing you partner so well. "Almost there, baby," she cooed, while increasing her pace.

Santana gripped Brittany's shoulders and let herself go. "Briiiiii!" She collapsed and focused on calming her ragged breathing. After Brittany pulled out of her, Santana hugged her tight. "We need to take advantage of a night alone," she said into Brittany's ear, "We haven't had alone time in a long time."

Brittany licked the bead of sweat running down Santana's neck. "We need more sex nights."

It was true, they did need more date nights. When Brittany was away, Santana had realized they hardly had any date nights in the last couple of years. Their jobs and their son had taken up most of their time.

Santana loosened her grip and pushed Brittany up a bit to look at her. "I still want the baby. I really do, but maybe we should hold off on the insemination until you finish the movie."

"I guess we can do that," Brittany said softly, feeling slightly disappointed at her wife's suggestion.

Santana brought her hand up to caress Brittany's cheek. "No matter what, we are going to have a baby. But Britt, you just decided to take a break from your job and you're finishing up a major project. That's a lot to process and adding the stress of getting pregnant may be overwhelming. Remember when I was trying to get pregnant with Xander and the doctor said that stress can make getting pregnant difficult."

"I remember that," Brittany said.

"There's no rush, Britt," Santana assured, "Sort things out with work first then we can focus on getting pregnant."

Brittany looked down at Santana and gave her a small smile. Maybe Santana was right. There was still so much to do. She had to finish this movie and had to arrange for her leave. "Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just impatient."

"Listen, how about we still go to the sperm bank for the consultation and we'll go from there," Santana said. Her wife had a tendency to take on too much at once and Santana had learned to reel her in when that happened before she got in over her head.

Brittany smiled. "OK."

"Right now, all we need to decide is if we want to have dinner before continuing our sex night, or just keep going." Santana winked and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Can we order a pizza?

"Pizza it is."

**-tbc-**

* * *

**A/N: I tried to keep the timeline as accurate as possible. This story picks up 3 years after BTAA. Before that, 3 years had passed since making the movie. So I'd but this sequel at about 7 or so years since Brittana reunited in the second half of BTAA. **

**Let's just go with that. The timeline is still better than what Glee did on the show, right? ;)**


	4. No Doubt

Brittany sat in her office and sent off the final approval edit for her film. She let out a long breath and leaned back in her chair. While the filming had finished on time, the editing took longer than normal which postponed her officially going on break. Santana, as usual, had been right to hold off on getting pregnant.

Brittany realized she had gotten too ahead of herself. Again. It had been almost two months since she had gotten back from her on-location shoot and now that she had sent out that final edit, she could concentrate on her family.

Brad Pitt had tried to convince her to direct his movie, but each time, Brittany had refused telling him she'd direct his next one. Maybe. She looked at the clock and saw that she needed to leave now if she wanted to make it home in time for dinner.

When she got home she smiled at seeing her son and wife setting the table. "Guess who officially finished her movie?"

"Mami!" Xander dropped the dish towel he was holding and ran to Brittany.

"Hi, little guy!" She picked him up and practically attacked him with kisses, causing him to burst out into a fit of giggles.

Santana turned off the stove and grinned at the sight in front of her wondering how she got so lucky. "Congrats Britt."

Brittany walked over to her wife, her son still in her arms, and gave her a kiss. "Thanks."

"Ewww," Xander said, wrinkling his nose.

Both women laughed and Brittany put him down. "Gotta get used to that buddy."

"No!" Xander protested and went to pick up his dish towel.

Santana shrugged. "It's a rule of nature that all kids are grossed out by their parents kissing."

"I guess so," Brittany giggled, "The thought of my parents….." Brittany shuddered and didn't finish her sentence.

"See?" Santana chuckled, "Anyway, dinner is almost ready. And there's something I want to talk to you about."

Brittany nodded then proceeded to help Santana with dinner. Once they were all seated and began eating, Brittany asked Santana what was on her mind.

Santana sighed. "Figgins' retirement is official as of next week and they officially offered me the job as dean of ULA."

Brittany dropped her fork and got up to hug her wife. "That's awesome!" Brittany quickly let go when she noticed Santana was not as happy as she was. "What's wrong?"

When Santana had been offered the position this morning, she thought she'd be excited, happy and would immediately accept without a second thought. That did not happen. These past few weeks as acting dean had given her a sneak preview of what her career would be like, and she found she didn't like it. She hadn't taught a class since that one Brittany had sat in and only had a few free hours where she could concentrate on writing.

"I…, I don't think I want to be dean," she said softly.

Brittany sat back down. "You don't?"

Santana shook her head. "It's crazy right? I've had this dream to be dean of this school since college and now that the opportunity is mine, I don't want it."

Brittany gave Santana a reassuring smile. "It's OK, sweetie. What do you want?"

"I want to write," Santana sighed, "I want to teach. I want to not have to do fucking budget reports." She immediately looked at her son who was too into his dinner to pay attention to what she had just said. "I'm starting to realize that the only reason I wanted to be dean was because it was the ultimate position at the school."

"You want to be a professor and write books," Brittany stated, "Awesome."

"Really? I mean I'd be giving up a pretty prestigious job."

"But it doesn't make you happy," Brittany went on, "Teaching and writing makes you happy. And it's not like we need the money. I mean, you made more money from your writing than you ever did working at the school."

"That's true."

"Besides, if you go back to just being a teacher, you'll have more time to spend with your two favorite people in the world," Brittany said with a smile and a wink.

Santana chuckled. "I love you so much, Britt. Thank you. I feel a lot more confident that I'm making the right choice."

"Any choice that makes you happy, is the right one," Brittany said.

Santana reached for Brittany's hand and brought it to her lips. "You're the best wife."

"That's true," Brittany teased.

"Still so modest," Santana said with a chuckle, "Listen, the term ends in a couple of weeks so how about I take the summer off? Now that I'm going to just be a professor I don't have to go back to work until the fall."

"That would be awesome!" Brittany's excitement skyrocketed at the news.

"We can spend some family time together and I can knock you up," Santana said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't make it sound too romantic."

Santana just laughed.

###

Brittany and Santana sat in on a leather couch waiting for their sperm bank case worker, Ronna. They had decided to do the insemination at home, just like they had the first time. It just felt more personal and romantic.

Brittany was officially on leave for the next three months with an option to return part-time after that. She knew she wouldn't go back to work anytime soon but it was nice to have the option. Everyday Quinn had asked her if she was sure about leaving and everyday Brittany told her, yes.

Santana had denied the dean position, much to the shock of the board, and now had the whole summer off. The dean position had been offered to Will Shuester who had quickly accepted. Will was better suited for the job than she was and Santana was quite alright with the decision.

Santana looked at her wife's bouncing leg and put a hand on it to make her stop. "Don't be nervous, Britt. We're just picking up sperm."

"This is so weird," Brittany said, bitting her lip, "Like the first time we did it, it wasn't so weird, but now that it's me carrying the baby, it's weird."

Santana turned to her nervous wife and placed her hand behind her neck. "Listen to me. Everything will be OK." Santana leaned in and proceeded to kiss her wife, deeply. Santana found that kissing helped Brittany relax and Santana was more than happy to help her wife calm down. They were practically devouring each other when they heard someone clear their throat.

The two pulled apart and Santana was the first one to speak. "Umm, sorry," she said with a smirk, "We got carried away."

Ronna just smiled. "No need to apologize," she said as she went to sit behind her desk, "It's nice to see couples in love."

"We totally are," Brittany said with a smile, "So, umm, where's our sperm?"

Ronna laughed. "You'll get it soon but first I just need to go over some quick things with you. You know, expectations and all that."

"We already went through that in our consultation," Santana said, "I thought we were just here to pick up the goods."

"You are," Ronna said, "But also to sign some final forms." She took out a folder and handed it to Santana. "Please sign where indicated."

Santana took the folder and began to read. It was the same liability forms and agreements she remembered signing before. She signed her name and passed the form on to Brittany to sign. "All done," Santana said, handing the forms back to Ronna.

"Thanks." Ronna typed something into her computer before speaking. "Your sperm is on the way," she said with a smile, "Now, I must reiterate that insemination may not work the first time."

"We know," Brittany said, "Santana got pregnant on the second try."

"We'll be fine," Santana said, "Brittany got a clean bill of health from her doctor."

Ronna gave them a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure you'll have no problem, but I just want you to know that there is a possibility that it may not take as fast or at all."

Santana clenched her jaw. Hearing this woman doubt their ability to get pregnant angered her more than it should. Especially when she saw the worried look in her wife's face. "We'll be fine," she stated, firmly.

###

For dinner, Brittany decided to make grilled lemon chicken. Santana had called and said she would indeed make it for dinner. However, the food was ready to be served but Santana wasn't here yet. After their appointment with the bank, the school had called Santana about an emergency meeting.

"Momma Brinny, is the baby here today?" Xander asked from his booster chair at the table. He was already eating.

"No sweetie, not yet," Brittany said.

"Is Momma Sana gonna ged da baby at da s'ore?" Xander asked.

Brittany tried to control the urge to laugh. Xander had asked that question in such an innocent, curious tone, Brittany found it extremely adorable. "No, little guy, your Momma Tana is not going to get the baby at the store. Not yet," Brittany said.

"Brittany!" Santana said as she walked in the front door, "Did I make it? I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Brittany said, "I was just about to serve." Santana came up to her and gave her a kiss, after she had hugged and kissed Xander. "Sit."

"I still can't believe how domestic you've gotten," Santana teased. Ever since Brittany had stopped working, she had really gotten into the whole stay-at-home-mom role.

"You like it?" Brittany asked.

"Oh yea," Santana said. She went over to the table.

"Momma Sana, did you go da baby s'ore?" Xander asked excitedly.

"The baby store?" Santana asked and looked at Brittany.

"He wants to know when the baby will be here?" Brittany said with a smile.

"Oh you do?" Santana asked turning to her son, "No sweetie, no baby yet."

"OK," Xander said.

"Santana," Brittany began, as she placed a plate of chicken and rice in front of Santana, and one in front of her own empty chair and sitting down, "What if what that lady said happens? Like what if the insemination doesn't take?"

"It will," Santana assured, "That lady is just required to say that as a formality."

Brittany appreciated Santana's positive attitude, but she couldn't help but feel scared she couldn't get pregnant. "We should look at adoption agencies. You know like a backup or something."

"If it'll make you feel better, OK," Santana said, "But Britt, adoption can take years." She wasn't sure where this doubt was coming.

"But we're like the best parents. We'll go to the top of the list for sure."

"I know...I just don't want to have to wait so long," Santana said. She wanted to bring up the possibility of carrying their second child but didn't, not yet. Brittany would be fine.

"We won't," Brittany said, "And if for some reason, it does seem like it will take a long time, we can..."

"OK," Santana interrupted, "OK, yea, let's see how things go. We are going to have another baby. We will."

Brittany held on to Santana's words and repeated them in her head. We will have another baby, we will have another baby.

"Oh," Brittany said, "What was your emergency meeting about?"

"It was mostly about Will being named dean," Santana asked as she began to eat, "And also that a big donor of the school was going to visit soon. I tried to get out of it, since I am on vacation, but I have to be there for that day."

"As long as it's just one day," Brittany said.

"Momma Brinny, I like da chicken," Xander added.

"Thank you, baby," Brittany said smiling.

"Don't worry," Santana said, "It will just be that day. I mean, I left them high and dry with my turning down the dean job, so I figured I owed them that one day. But then, I'm back on vacation."

"Awesome," Brittany smiled, "We have a lot of family time to make up for."

"That we do."

###

Brittany gripped the sheets as a wave on intense pleasure ripped through her body. She was laying on the bed trying to look down to see the top of Santana's head as it moved between her legs.

"Haahhhh….Saaaan…" Brittany moaned.

She felt Santana's tongue move around her clit, sucking on the hard flesh, moving the two fingers she had inside in a steady pace. Just as Brittany felt like she was about to explode, Santana stopped.

"No..." Brittany whimpered.

Santana traveled up Brittany's stomach kissing along the way.

"Why'd you...stop?" Brittany asked gasping for breath.

"Let's make a baby," Santana whispered as she reached Brittany's lips and captured them in a kiss.

Brittany parted her lips and allowed Santana's tongue to enter. Brittany tasted herself and her arousal increased. Santana broke the kiss and reached for the syringe and placed it at Brittany's opening.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked kneeling between Brittany's opened legs.

"Yes..." Brittany breathed.

Brittany felt like her whole body was on fire and wasn't entirely sure what was happening. All she could do was feel Santana's touch, her heat, her breath, her everything. She felt Santana insert the syringe with one hand and rub her clit with the other.

"Ahhh," Brittany moaned. She had been on the brink just seconds ago that it didn't take much to push her over the edge.

Her orgasm hit her hard and fast. It took her a while to recover, but when she did, she opened her eyes to see Santana smiling, putting the insemination supplies on the nightstand.

"Honey?" Brittany asked, "Did you..."

"Yea," Santana said, "Babe, you have to elevate your hips."

Brittany remembered back to the night she had inseminated Santana and how Santana had had to spend like half an hour with her legs up against the wall. It had worked before. Brittany smiled and did the same.

"I really never thought I'd have sperm in me again," Brittany said almost laughing.

"Sometimes it's a necessity," Santana said caressing Brittany's face, "We're making our baby."

"Maybe," Brittany said, "This might not..."

"Shhh," Santana interrupted, "Repeat after me: We are making our baby."

Brittany looked up at Santana and couldn't imagine loving her more than she did at this moment, "We are making our baby."

"I love you Brittany," Santana said softly, "You are my life. You and Xander and our soon to be baby."

"This is going to work," Brittany said softly.

**-tbc-**

* * *

**A:N/ Gonna try to wrap this up in 10 chapters. Thank you to all taking the time to review and pm. :)**


	5. Just Keep Swimming

Brittany took a sip of her soda through her straw. She was having lunch with Mercedes and Quinn trying to keep up with the conversation.

Mercedes knocked on the table to get Brittany's attention. "Anyone home?"

"Huh?" Brittany focused her attention on her friend. "Home where? My home or yours?"

Quinn put her fork down. "Britt, you've been totally distracted this whole lunch. What's wrong?"

Britt sighed. It had been three months now, all the insemination attempts and still no pregnancy. Santana kept assuring her that three months was nothing to worry about but Brittany was starting to lose hope. She was especially worried because they were running out of sperm and the donor had stopped donating, so they couldn't get more. "I'm still not pregnant," she said softly.

"Oh, honey," Quinn said, reaching for Brittany's hand. "It's only been three months."

"Yeah," Mercedes chimed in, "That's nothing. I mean, Richard and I just started to try and we don't expect anything for at least a year…."

"What?!" Brittany sat up and grinned. "You're trying to have a baby too?"

Mercedes laughed and nodded.

"That's great!" Quinn said, now smiling.

"We can be pregnant together!" Brittany practically shouted, "Quinn you gotta get pregnant too. We can be the three pregnant musketeers."

Quinn put her hand up. "Hold up. I am not joining this little baby bump crew. Sam and I are not ready for a second kid. We agreed to wait until Beth was at least 4 or 5."

"Boo, you suck," Brittany teased.

They spent the rest of the lunch talking about their future babies and by the end, Brittany felt a lot better.

###

"So Britt, what do you think?" Santana asked.

Santana, Xander and Brittany were seated around the kitchen table eating pizza and talking about the adoption. After the last failed attempt, Brittany had insisted they look into adoption agencies as a back up. Santana had done some research and come up with a few options.

Brittany and Santana had let their son choose what to eat for dinner. Unfortunately, Xander's first choice had been ice cream, so the two moms had him pick again. And again, and again. After ice cream, Xander had suggested fudge, after fudge he had suggested popcorn until finally, pizza had been agreed upon.

"These are great," Brittany said looking over the information, "They specialize in gay babies."

"Something like that," Santana said smiling, "And we can sign up as soon as possible if you want."

"I have a feeling that you already made an appointment for us," Brittany said amused.

"Why yes I did," Santana said letting out a laugh, "How did you know?"

"Come on," Brittany teased.

Santana winked at her. She wasn't as on-board with the adoption idea as Brittany but she went along with it to make Brittany feel better. One of the English professors at the school had told her they were put on a 3 year waiting list for a baby and Santana did not want to wait that long.

"What day and time?" Brittany asked.

"I made an appointment for this agency," Santana said pointing to the brochure, "Thursday. They only had 3 o'clock available. I know I should have called you, but..."

"Honey," Brittany reassured, "It's fine."

"Good," Santana said relieved.

Xander swallowed the piece of pizza he was eating. "Is baby coming 'morrow?"

"No sweetie," Brittany said gently, "Not yet."

"Da baby is soooo slow," Xander said.

"Sweetie," Santana began, "Would you like to have a little brother or sister?"

"Yes," Xander said.

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled.

"You'll get to be a big brother," Brittany added.

"I'm 'da boss?" Xander asked.

"The boss?" Santana asked chuckling.

"Yeah, Lisa is big sis'er and she is da boss," Xander said.

"Lisa from your class?" Brittany asked.

"Uh huh. She's boss of her li'le sis'er," Xander explained.

"Oh, I see," Santana said, "So you want to be the boss of your little sister or brother?"

"Yes!" Xander said excitedly.

"I wonder where he picked that up?" Brittany asked, playfully glaring at her wife.

"Not me?" Santana defended herself making Brittany laugh.

###

Xander had fallen asleep midway through Finding Nemo. Santana carefully picked him up and took him to his room, while Brittany turned off the TV.

"Come on baby," Santana whispered, "Let's get you to your bed." Santana lay the little boy on the bed and proceeded to take off his clothes. Brittany came in a few seconds later and went to the drawer to take out Xander's pajamas.

"He is going to love," Brittany began in a whisper, "having someone to boss around."

"Oh yeah," Santana said smiling. Between the two of them, they had Xander changed and tucked in fast.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Brittany quietly asked Santana, her hand caressing her back.

"I don't care," Santana answered, "And you?"

"I don't care either," Brittany said. They slowly walked out of the little boy's room and headed back to the living room.

"Are you tired?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I'm beat actually," Brittany replied, "But it's only 9:30. Way too early to go to bed."

"It's never too early to go to bed," Santana said in flirtatious voice.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany asked, a smile suddenly appearing on her face. Santana walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I didn't tire you out last night?" Brittany teased, putting her arms around Santana's neck.

"I've told you repeatedly that I'll never have my fill," Santana said kissing Brittany's lips lightly.

"Well, we are going to have to monitor your intake," Brittany said softly, kissing Santana's lips.

"I'm very malnourished," Santana whispered moving to kiss Brittany's neck.

"Mmmm hmmmm," Brittany moaned.

"Come on," Santana said pulling back and taking Brittany's hand, "Let's get our PJs on, lie in bed and you can tell me all about all the big budget movies you've turned down."

"You don't want to hear all that," Brittany said following Santana to their bedroom, "It's boring."

In their bedroom, Brittany went to the dresser drawer and took out a pair of light blue cotton shorts and a white t-shirt, she also grabbed Santana's white pajama pants and tank top.

"Are you bored of not working?" Santana asked, undressing.

Brittany began also undressing. "Not yet. I mean, it's still a little weird not having things to do all day, but I'm getting used to it."

"Me too. Like, I keep expecting my phone to alert me of a meeting or something."

"Me too!" Brittany said, now fully changed into her sleep clothes. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Santana, now also fully changed into her sleepwear, also went to the bathroom to do the same.

"Bu..you…dime do wite.., " Brittany said, her toothbrush in her mouth, toothpaste around her lips.

"I did," Santana said, putting her own tooth brush in her mouth,"Tree fool …sowers."

"Three hours…," Brittany started to say before rinsing her mouth, "is great. You'll have that book written in no time. "

Santana rinsed her mouth, "I'm really getting in the zone. It's so different than what I've done. I've never written a thriller before."

"It's going to be awesome," Brittany said, "And scary and exciting. I bet you Quinn tries to make it into a movie.."

"Probably," Santana chuckled, finishing up and following Brittany, who was now climbing into bed, "She's still after me to sell my last book to her."

"You should do it," Brittany said, settling to her side. Santana settled in and nothing was said for a few minutes.

Brittany stared at the ceiling, pensive.

"What are you thinking?" Santana asked, sitting up, with her back against the headboard.

"I really want to be pregnant," she said softly, "And I'm so sorry I can't give you a baby…"

"Whoa, whoa," Santana interrupted, "Honey, I told you, it's still early. And you have nothing to apologize for, Britt. I know you really want to carry this baby, and I'll do everything I can to help you make it happen. And if for some crazy reason, it can't happen for you, I can carry our child."

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes. "But it was so hard on you the first time and you have your book to write and they'll make you go on book tours and…."

Santana leaned in and placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "Our family is more important. I know how much you want another baby and so do I."

"But I know you want to teach and write too. I don't want you to be unhappy."

"I won't be unhappy," Santana interrupted, "I love academia and writing and I don't have to give that up." Brittany motioned for Santana to lay down beside her. Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest, and began to run her hand through Santana's soft hair.

"OK," Brittany said softly, "But if you ever feel unhappy, tell me...we'll work something out." Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head while Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's side.

"OK," She said. They stayed that way for a long while. Santana felt Brittany's breathing was slow and steady, just like her own and soon drifted off to sleep.

###

After dropping off Xander at school, Santana and Brittany headed to Earth Cafe to meet up with everyone for breakfast. They spotted their friends as soon as they walked in, but Santana stopped Brittany at the door.

"Should we tell them?" Santana asked.

"About the baby?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Brittany said smiling, "Yeah, let's tell them." As Santana took Brittany's hand and began to walk to the table, Brittany stopped. "Wait."

"What?"

Brittany bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "Umm, OK, don't get mad."

"Uh, oh." Santana reached up and placed her hand underneath Brittany's chin, forcing her wife to look at her. "What did you do?"

"I sort of told Quinn and Mercedes we were trying to have a baby," Brittany said quickly and was surprised when Santana laughed.

"Well, I sort of told Kurt and Sam."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Santana shot back.

"We are the worst secret keepers," Brittany said with a laugh.

Santana just shook her head. "Come on lose lips, let's go."

They walked up to the large table and took the two empty seats near the edge.

"It's about time!" Sugar said, throwing her hands up, "Ever since you two went on your permeant stay-cations, you've been consistently late to all our meals." The table was set with a variety of breakfast food, buffet style. "Sit. I personally designed this breakfast menu and your lateness almost ruined it."

"Leave them alone," Quinn spoke up, smiling, "Morning sex will always make you late."

"You all need to control yourselves more," Mercedes teased.

Santana turned to Brittany and saw her blush a bit, which made her smile. She loved seeing Brittany get flustered. "May I remind all of you," Santana began, "We have a child to attend to in the mornings. We had to take him to school."

"Boooorrring!" Sugar sang, "Stick to saying your having morning sex. Besides Quinn and I also have children to attend to and we made it on time."

"Fine," Brittany said. She turned her attention to the table, "Sorry we're late everyone, but Santana and I were having lots of morning sex."

"Stop!" Kurt suddenly said, covering his ears, "How many times I gotta tell you people I don't wanna hear about lesbian or hetero sex." Kurt's protest got a laugh out of everyone.

Santana and Brittany helped themselves to waffles and orange juice.

"So," Puck said, "Brittany, what is up with you being on TMZ this morning?"

"I saw that," Mercedes chimed in, "Bullshit is what that is."

"I was?" Brittany took out her phone and looked at the story on the site. It was all about how she and Brad Pitt had gotten into a huge fight and that's why she refused to direct his next movie. "That's not even what happened!"

"That site is trash," Santana said. She reached for Brittany's phone and placed it on the table. "You're on vacation, Britt. No business talk."

Brittany frowned and crossed her arms. "This sucks."

"Don't worry Britt," Quinn assured, "I've got the PR folks working on fixing this."

Brittany mumbled a "thanks" and proceeded to eat her breakfast.

"It's tough being tabloid fodder," Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Oh please," Santana scoffed, "You were in one blurb in US Magazine and they they just quoted something you said about some dress. The paparazzi actually follow Brittany around."

"That was a legit criticism!" Kurt leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

"Can we talk about something else?" Brittany asked, "Where's Sam?"

"On his way," Quinn said, "He's dropping off Beth at…Oh! Well speak of the devil."

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted everyone with a big smile. He sat next to Quinn and have her a kiss. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Santana said," Anyway, I'm glad you're all here because we have news."

"Oh I heard!" Kurt clapped his hands. "Rachel, Mike and Tina are coming home later today. We should have a party!"

Since starring in Hearts Revelation, Rachel had become very successful actress and had just finished up filming a movie in Florida for New Directions Studios. Tina had ended up becoming Rachel's publicist and was really good at her job. Mike and Tina had started dating about a year ago, and when Tina had had to go with Rachel to Florida, Mike made it a priority to visit her when he could. He was still head of Special Effects at New Directions, but over saw individual projects from time to time.

"Oh that's right!" Brittany now remembered Rachel's email about some sort of homecoming dinner.

"Look," Santana continued, "I'm glad the Berry and the Changs are back but that wasn't the news."

"Whaaa…..s…it?" Sam asked, his mouth full.

"Gross honey," Quinn chastised, "Don't talk with your mouth full.

"Anyhow," Brittany said, "Santana and I have an announcement." Brittany took Santana's hand and looked at the group.

"You guys are getting a divorce!" Sugar guessed.

"Wait, wait, wait," Santana said quickly, "We're not getting a divorce and fuck you for thinking that."

Sugar just laughed. "I was kidding."

"We're trying to have a baby," Brittany said smiling, saving Santana from more rambling.

Except for Sugar and Puck, who clapped and cheered, everyone else stayed quiet. Santana glared at all of them.

"What?!" Kurt exclaimed trying his best to sound excited at the not so brand news.

"We've decided to have another baby," Brittany repeated, a big grin on her face.

"We are," Santana said. Just saying it out loud to their friends, made it more real. This is really happening, Santana thought, my family is growing. Everyone at the table, seemed to get the idea and acted their surprise.

"Oh shit!" Sugar said, "Now you guys are going to be late to everything!"

"Hold on," Brittany said chuckling, "We still have to meet with adoption agencies, then it's a long process. I mean it could take from months to years before we get a baby."

"Hold up!" Mercedes said, "Adoption? You never mentioned anything about adoption. I thought you were going to carry the baby, Britt."

"It's just a back up plan," Brittany said, "If we start now, maybe we won't have to wait as long."

"It's just a back up plan," Santana repeated.

"Well," Quinn said, "I know I said I wouldn't use my power and influence for personal gain, but if you guys need any help in speeding things up..."

"Holy shit Quinn," Sugar gasped, "Are you offering to buy them a baby?"

"Of course not!" Quinn said, horrified, "I'm just saying that I've made some great connections in this town and I can probably help speed up the paperwork."

"Thanks Quinn," Santana said, "But let's see how things go first. Our focus right now is Brittany getting pregnant."

"How come you just don't try to get pregnant too, Santana," Sugar asked, "You wouldn't have to go through all the adoption stuff."

"You guys know how hard my pregnancy was," Santana said, "And I'm writing another book and, teaching. Besides, Brittany wants to carry our second child and she will."

"Yeah, right, I remember," Sam said, "Well, whichever way you end up with a baby, will be amazing."

Santana smiled. Adoption was a good thing, but she couldn't help hope they wouldn't have to go that route and end up waiting years.

###

Santana headed to the school after breakfast for her one day of work she had promised the board. She still wasn't sure who this big investor was but she hoped this wouldn't take long because her wife and son were waiting for her at the beach.

It was closing in on two hours that she had been here and still no news on this donor. She sat in her office and her thoughts wondered to the new baby. She smiled.

When Xander was born, Santana's life long dream of having a family was been fulfilled. Of course, things had not gone as smoothly as she had hoped. She had developed iron deficiency anemia that had put her on mostly bed rest at some point. Brittany had been amazing and had made sure she was cared for and had everything she needed.

Tony's voice suddenly came through the speaker, startling Santana.

"Santana, Will is on line one for you," she said into the receiver.

"Thanks Tony," Santana said then switched lines, "Hey Will."

"Santana! Thanks for coming in today and I'm sorry for the wait. "

"What is taking so long? Santana groaned, "You said this wouldn't take more than a couple of hours. It's been a couple of hours already."

"I know, I know," Will said in an apologetic tone, "I just got a call from Mrs. Caspian and she had to cancel."

"Are you serious? I could be at the beach with my family! And Caspian? What kind of name is that? Is she a cruise ship?"

"I'm not happy about this either, Santana" he said, "I could have been with my family too you know."

Santana sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Mrs. Cruise Ship for wasting our time."

"She invited the board to a dinner. It'll either be next week or the week after. Can I count you in?"

Santana clenched her fist. "Sure," she said calmly, "I'll go."

She already hated this lady.

###

"I can't believe you turned down Brad Pitt! You could have gotten me a part in the movie!"

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders. Rachel had come over to get the real story of why Brittany was turning down so many big movies. She knew about the baby, but Rachel being the drama queen that she is, expected more drama.

"There's nothing to it Rachel. I'm taking time off to have a baby. That's it."

"I suppose that's a good reason," Rachel said leaning back into the couch.

"If you really want, I can make some calls and get you a part," Brittany offered.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. "No, that's OK." She opened her eyes and smiled. "I was mostly kidding. I think I'm going to follow your footsteps and take some time off."

"Really?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm finally in a place in my career where I can do that. I'm super famous…"

"I wouldn't say super…."

"….I don't have to audition for roles anymore and since my production company partnered up with New Directions Studios, it's been producing some great projects. I'm just tired, you know?"

"I know," Brittany said. While Rachel wasn't as super famous as she said, she was pretty well known due to the fact of her working non-stop for the last few years.

"Maybe I'll have a baby too," Rachel added, "I mean, sure, I always thought I'd be married but you know, this isn't 1950 so who cares. "

"Rachel," Brittany began, "If you want a baby, awesome. But don't have one because you just want something to do on your vacation."

"Well, of course that's not the main reason," Rachel said, sounding almost offended, "I mean, it's just that I see you and Santana, Sam and Quinn and Sugar and Puck with your kids and, well, I want one. And I'm afraid that longer I wait, the harder it may be to get pregnant. I mean, we're closing in on 35, you know."

Brittany bit her lip and now wondered if she was too old now and that's why she couldn't get pregnant. "But, like Halle Berry got pregnant in her 40s and so did Gwen Stefani! We are still young," Brittany said, hoping to convince herself.

"I guess you're right," Rachel said, "I'm just being paranoid I guess."

"I know the feeling."

###

Santana and Sam were at the park with their kids for their weekly play-date. Santana was glad that Xander had someone to play with that was close to his age and glad that she actually liked hanging out with the parents.

"Baby, don't run!" Santana called out to her son who had bolted to the slide on the playground.

Sam laughed. "I always knew you'd be one of those overprotective parents."

"Fuck off," Santana huffed. Maybe she was a bit overprotective but she couldn't help it. Xander was just a baby. She looked over at Beth who had decided to sit on the sand and pour it over her head. "Why don't you pay attention to your daughter. She could get sand in her eye and scratch her cornea."

Beth took another bucket filled with sand and poured it over her legs. "She's fine," Sam said, "She likes it. And besides, as long as I clean her up before Quinn finds out, it's all good."

"You're the worst," Santana said with a laugh.

"Anyway, how are you? I mean with the whole baby thing?"

They sat on the bench that looked out to the playground and had a perfect view of their kids. "Fine, I guess, " Santana said, "I'm just worried about Britt."

"That she's not pregnant yet?"

Santana nodded. "She really wants to carry our baby and each time she takes that pregnancy test and it's negative, she gets so sad and it breaks my heart."

"Just keep trying," Sam said, "You said it's only been three months. That's nothing. I know some people who have been trying for years."

"We don't want to wait years," Santana protested, "We were hoping for a half biological sibling for Xander but we only have two more…samples from the donor."

"So the baby has to be biologically related to Xander?"

Santana sighed and shook her head. "No, I mean, it would be great in case either one needs, like needs an organ or something, but it's not a deal breaker. No matter where this baby comes from, they will be ours. I just….hate how sad this is making Brittany. You know she apologized that she couldn't give me a baby? Like she failed me or something."

"That's rough but understandable." Sam quickly got up and went to his daughter to stop her from eating some of the sand. "No sweetie," he told her, "Remember, no eating the sand." Satisfied Beth understood, he rejoined Santana. "Listen, Britt probably feels pressured. She probably thought she'd get pregnant right away and everything would work out."

"I did too," Santana said softly.

"Sometimes things don't happen as planned," Sam went on, "It's hard, but you have to take with what you're dealt and work with it. Would you be fine, if you didn't have another baby?"

Santana waved at her son as he got ready to go down the slide. "Brittany and I always wanted more kids. Three at least. But if the universe only wants us to have one, I'm fine with that. We're not giving up though. We decided to go ahead and meet with an adoption agency and check that out."

"You know, there is another option."

Santana ran a hand through her hair. She knew what Sam was hinting, that she should carry their second child. "I know. I just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Why?"

Santana smiled. Sam was in full psychologist mode now and she both love and hated when he did that. "On a purely selfish level, I want to concentrate on writing my book and maybe do a small book tour. I've missed the literary world. The past few years I've stepped back because Brittany's career was really taking off. And I was happy too to that but I really want to get back to my career and a pregnancy wouldn't fit."

"Sounds fair," Sam said, "Any other levels?"

Santana didn't answer right away and instead, watched her son walk over to Beth and join her in hr sand adventure. "I'm scared to be pregnant again. It was just so rough on me with getting sick and everything. And, even though she isn't, I also don't want to make Brittany feel any more like a failure than she already does. It'll be like I swooped in and fixed things." Santana groaned. "Does that make sense?"

Sam reached for Santana's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It does. Listen, things will work out some way or another."

"I hope so," Santana sighed.

"Just make sure to talk to Brittany, OK? Don't keep quiet and think you're protecting her. Go home and tell her what you told me."

"I will."

**-tbc-**


	6. Gimme a Break

"Are you nervous?" Brittany asked Santana.

They were in the lobby of the adoption agency Santana had found. Angels Adoption had the highest success rate in same sex adoptions and hopefully Santana and Brittany would benefit from that success.

"No," Santana said quickly, "Well, maybe a little. You?"

"Yeah," Brittany said. She felt like there were a million butterflies in her stomach.

They had arrived a 10 minutes early and now sat on the lobby's black leather couch, waiting for their names to be called.

Despite what she had told Sam, Santana still hadn't told Brittany about how she felt and knew she needed to do that soon. "Brittany," Santana began, taking a deep breath, "I was thinking...maybe it would be easier...hopefully, I mean...why don't I..."

"Pierce-Lopez," a young woman announced.

"Showtime," Brittany said getting up.

Santana got up and she and Brittany followed the young woman down a hallway into an office.

"Hello, please come in," the woman behind the desk said, "I'm Jen Stevens." Jen stood up and went over to Santana and Brittany to greet them.

"Hi," Brittany said extending her hand, "I'm Brittany."

"Santana," she said also extending her hand.

"So," Jen began as she went back to sit behind her desk, "Please have a seat. Now, you are interested in adopting?"

"That's why we're here," Santana said sitting down. She knew she probably sounded a little sarcastic, but couldn't help her tone.

"Yes," Brittany said smiling, trying to cover Santana's slip, "We've heard you guys are one of the best in gay baby adoptions."

"Thank you, I think," Jen said, smiling, "We have helped countless same-sex couples expand their families."

"That's great," Brittany said. She looked at Santana and saw her wife sitting up straight and rigid. Brittany hoped Santana didn't get too defensive.

"So, let's get down to business," Jen said, her tone friendly yet firm, "I just have some standard questions for you."

"OK, shoot, " Santana said taking Brittany's hand. They spent the next few minutes just answering standard questions about their lives.

"Thank you for answering these," Jen said, "It's great to hear you've been together for a long time. Why have you decided to have a child now?"

"Well," Brittany began, "We already have a son, Alexander. He's three, almost four."

"Adopted?" Jen asked.

"No, I gave birth to him." Santana answered. All these personal questions were making her uncomfortable.

"Oh," Jen said, taking down notes, "Why don't you try to conceive again? Why adopt?"

"Oh, uh," Brittany began and Santana could tell her nervousness had increased, "She had a difficult pregnancy, she got sick for a while and had to be on bed rest. So, we're afraid it'll happen again."

"And you?" Jen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany looked down at her hands. "I'm trying, but it's not working."

"We'd rather not discuss that if you don't mind," Santana said, her tone sharp. She really hated this lady now.

"I see," Jen said in an understanding tone, "Well, adoption is a great option. There are so many unwanted, abandoned babies and children that need good homes."

"We have a great home," Brittany said, with a small smile.

"Now," Jen continued. She reached into her drawer and took out a large, thick manilla envelope. "Here is a packet with information on our agency, the adoption process, and a few forms for you to fill out. Look this over and turn in the forms as soon as possible. The sooner you do, the sooner we can start placement."

"Oh, wow," Santana said taking the thick envelope. It felt like it weighed five pounds.

"That's just the beginning," Jen said smiling. She turned her attention to Brittany, "Brittany, I take it you adopted Alexander from birth?"

"Yes I did," Brittany said smiling, thinking about her little boy.

"Good, so you guys have been through the adoption process a bit," Jen said, "Though I will tell you that it's different this time. You will go through a rigorous screening process, you will have to take a mandatory parenting class and you should be prepared to be patient. This doesn't happen over night."

Brittany forced herself to relax her shoulders. This adoption process was scarier than she thought. "We know."

"OK," Jen said, "Now, looking over the preliminary application you submitted, things look good. You are both successful and already have a child, so that will help a lot. We did do a basic background check and we did find that you, Santana, were arrested a few years back. Some sort of altercation."

"Oh," Santana said, surprised. She had not expected that to ever come up again. After Brittany had left to New York with Quinn, Santana had not been in a good place. She was angry. One night she went to a bar and things got a bit out of control and she ended up punching the bartender and starting a bar fight. "It was a misunderstanding. I was just trying to have a drink."

"Right," Jena said seriously. More writing, "But it was still an arrest."

"It was a misunderstanding. The charges were eventually dropped," Santana said, defensively, "What does it matter?"

"Like I said," Jen explained, "This is a tough process."

Santana tried to control the irritation and anger she felt at this woman. Who was she to judge her? It was a mistake, and it wasn't like she got arrested for murder or something serious. Santana hated this, hated being put under a microscope and judged.

"And you have a house?" Lena continued.

"Yes," Santana huffed, "In Santa Monica."

"You own it?"

"We do," Brittany said, a bit too enthusiastically. She didn't want Santana to get more upset. "We can totally support another baby, if that's what you're worried about. Santana and I have a lot of money." Brittany was getting a little worried with all these questions, even though they had nothing to hide.

"I'm sure," Jen said, "I know who you are Brittany. It's hard not to, I mean you're pretty famous. And Santana, you're famous in your own right as well, and well, that may work in your favor. But, let's move on. So you are both on the deed?"

"Yes," Santana answered. She felt like she was on trial, "All our accounts and assets are in both our names."

Jen just smiled and continued writing.

Santana knew this woman was only doing her job, but her tone, her constant writing every time they answered a question was getting to her.

Jen's phone rang.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me," she said picking up the phone, "Yes...no, that was not the agreement...when?...OK fine. I'll be there shortly." Jen hung up. "I'm sorry, there's a situation I need to attend to. If you'd like, you can use the conference room across the hall to fill out the remaining paperwork and look over the literature. Before we end this however, can you give me at least three names of people who can serve as a reference?"

"Uh, sure," Brittany said.

Jen handed Brittany a pen and paper.

"OK," Brittany said starting to write, "There's Mercedes Jones-Walters, that's my best friend and she's the Godmother to our son. Um, Kurt Hummel," Brittany turned to Santana who nodded. "He's our son's Godfather. And..

"Quinn Fabray-Evans," Santana added, "And Sam Evans."

"Perfect," Jen said, "Now, I really must go. I'm sorry to cut this short, but it is an emergency."

Santana and Brittany got up.

"Let me walk you to the conference room," Jen said opening her door and walking out to the hallway.

"Thank you," Brittany said walking into the room. There was a long black table with leather chairs. She and Santana sat down.

"Once you're done, please give the packet to Helen in the lobby and I'll get your names in the system right away. Pens are right at the center of the table. Also, please make another appointment with Helen so we can continue."

"Thanks," Santana said as Jen left and closed the door.

"Are you OK?" Brittany asked.

"It's just," Santana said sighing, "It felt like we were on trial or something. They're going to be prying into our lives, Britt."

"I know," Brittany said softly, "But they have to be careful, and make sure that these kids are going to good people. Like us. We're good people Santana. Let them dig into our lives, we don't have anything to hide. I mean, sure, we've fucked up, but there isn't anything in our pasts that would keep up from having a baby."

"I know," Santana said closing her eyes, then opening them "It's just...this could take a very long time...and what if some girl chooses us then changes her mind at the last minute? What if we find out down the road that the baby has some incurable disease because the mother was some sort of crack head, what if..."

"Santana," Brittany said gently. She moved her chair closer to Santana and brought her in for a hug, "Sweetie, I know this is scary. I know you're scared. So am I," Brittany ran a her hand through Santana's hair, "And I read we can choose to meet the birth mother. We'll talk to her, ask her about her life and stuff."

Santana stood up, taking Brittany with her, not breaking contact. She buried her face in the nook of Brittany's neck and inhaled. Brittany's scent always calmed her, made her feel like being home.

"Britt," Santana began, "What if...what if I try to carry our baby?"

"What?" Brittany asked surprised. She pulled back and looked into Santana's eyes.

"What if I try to conceive our baby," Santana repeated with a small smile.

"What about your book?" Brittany asked surprised, "What if you get sick again?"

"Look, I know it's a lot to think about," Santana asked letting Brittany go and stepping back, "But I don't want to be interrogated or treated like some sort of criminal and having to wait years for a baby. Especially not when you and I are more than capable of conceiving."

Brittany pouted. "Well, you are."

"Hey, stop. I mean, sure, we both thought you'd get pregnant the first time but that just means we keep trying. You're not a machine Britt, the human body can be unpredictable."

"But we only have two more tries with the donor we chose," Brittany said.

"Then we pick another donor," Santana shrugged, "Maybe a Latino donor so we can keep making beautiful biracial babies."

Brittany chuckled. "Xander is pretty gorgeous."

"He is!" Santana winked. After a beat she went on. "I wanted to talk to you about this at home but I guess now's a good time as any."

"What?"

Santana took a breath. "I meant what I said, about getting pregnant again but I'm hoping I don't have to. Not now. I…really want to get my writing career going again. I've written so much and I think I can finish the first draft of my book this month and I can't focus on being pregnant too. And…"

"And what?"

Santana brought Brittany's hand to her lips and kissed it. "I don't want you to feel like you failed getting pregnant and I had to come in and do what you couldn't. I know how much you really want to carry our baby and I don't want you to resent me or anything." Santana sighed and sat back down in her chair. She looked at Brittany and, in one of those rare occasions, she couldn't read her reaction.

Brittany was at a loss for words. In that instant she realized she had been so focused on her own feeling about this baby that she had turned a blind eye to what Santana was feeling. Here she was consumed with guilt and failure and not getting pregnant she wasn't seeing how Santana had taken on some of that guilt too. "I'm so sorry," she said softly, sitting back down, "I've been wallowing in my own pity party and pressuring myself to have this baby, that I didn't realize I was hurting you."

"You weren't hurting me Britt."

"Yes, I was," Brittany insisted, "You've been so amazing worrying about me and trying to make sure I don't stay sad because I can't get pregnant and the whole time you're having all these feelings." She stood up again, pulling Santana up with her and hugged her wife. "I'll stop stressing about this. I promise."

Santana squeezed Brittany tighter then let her go. "It's impossible not to stress about it, honey. But, I do think shouldn't be so aggressive with this. Maybe we should stop for a bit."

Brittany swallowed and nodded. "I think you're right. Oh, wait. I'm ovulating now and we were supposed to do the insemination today."

"Alright." Santana gave her wife a soft kiss. "We'll do this one then take next couple of months off, OK?"

"OK," Brittany whispered.

"Can I ask you something?" When Brittany nodded, Santana continued. "Why is it so important we have a baby now?"

"I just…." Brittany took a long breath. "I thought that it would be cool if Xander had a brother or sister that was close to his age. And it's a good time, like with my job. And I wanted to give you a baby, like you gave me cause we talked about having a big family."

Santana felt herself melt. "There's no deadline, Britt. We have time to have that big family."

"No deadline," Brittany repeated with a smile.

"Shit," Santana said, now smiling, "I didn't mean for all this to come out here. In a fucking conference room of all places."

"Let's get out of here," Brittany said, pulling back and giving Santana a kiss.

"What about the paperwork?" Santana said, her thumb caressing Brittany's cheek.

"We can hold off on the adoption," Brittany said gently, "Let's just, like, start over. "

"You're right," Santana said smiling, "But we should fill out the paperwork anyway. Who knows how long this will take and and it'll be a good back up plan in case we can't get pregnant, or...shit, let's see if we can get two babies."

"What?" Brittany asked, again surprised, "You mean get pregnant and adopt?"

"Maybe?" Santana laughed, not entirely sure herself if she was serious or not.

"We're going to need a bigger house," Brittany said, a hint of panic in her voice.

###

After finishing all the paperwork for the agency, they dropped off the packet with the receptionist and made a second appointment. On the drive home, Santana and Brittany talked about how excited they were for the possibility of not one, but two new additions to their family.

"Are you sure about this?" Brittany, while excited about the possibility of growing their family by two, wasn't completely sold on the idea.

"I honestly don't know," Santana said, still a bit shocked she had even suggested such a thing.

"Like, what if we're taking the place of some other couple who has no other options?" Brittany sighed. "Our doctors say there's nothing wrong with us, but there are people who do have something wrong and can't have a baby and we're just bumping them in line and…"

Santana kept one hand on the wheel and used the other to reach for Brittany's hand. "Britt, sweetie, relax. We have to think what's best for us. Yes, there are couples out there who aren't as lucky as we are, but we can't get caught up in thinking about them. This is about our family."

Brittany knew Santana was right. She couldn't worry about other people. "You have a point."

"I do."

"But Santana, the house only has two bedrooms," Brittany said, "And we can't cram them in there. Not with Xander turning 4. With two crying machines, he'll never get any sleep."

"We'll figure it out," Santana said as she placed her other hand back on the wheel. Her heart started beating faster at the image of either of them pregnant. Can we really do this? Santana asked herself. The more she thought about the adoption and the pregnancy, the more anxiety she felt. Brittany must have sensed her change in mood because she suddenly asked if she was OK. "Fine," she said.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they got home, they got out of the car and headed to the front door.

Brittany opened the door to find Xander with a towel around her neck, playing with Beth and Sabrina.

"Look Mamis! I'm flying," Xander yelled running circles around the living room following Beth and Sabrina.

Santana and Brittany burst into laughter at the sight of their son "flying" around the living room.

"Look at you guys!" Brittany said happily.

"Thank God you've returned," Quinn said, also wearing a "cape" around her neck, "They haven't stopped for a second. I'm exhausted!"

"I thought Sugar was going to help you with the kids," Britt said.

"Emergency at the restaurant," Quinn explained, "Something about a big catering gig."

"Is that my shawl?" Santana asked.

"I needed a cape," Quinn shrugged, "So, how did the appointment go?"

"Good," Santana said with a smile. The kids had now started to fly around the three adults each making "whoosh" noises. "We filled out the paperwork and made a second appointment."

"That's great!" Quinn said.

"We did put you down as a reference," Brittany added, "So expect a call."

"Alright. Don't worry I'll say good things," Quinn said. The kids now had moved to fly down the hall and back.

"Be careful!" Brittany called after them.

"I still don't get why you are going through this," Quinn said, "You guys barely started trying. I'm sure it'll happen if you just keep at it."

Brittany looked at her wife and smiled. She turned to Quinn and took a breath. "I know. We had a long talk and we're going to take a break from trying."

Quinn widened her eyes in surprise. "What?"

"Just for a few months," Santana said, "I think we've been putting too much pressure on this whole thing. So, we're going to step back and see what happens."

"And still adopt?"

Brittany nodded. "We just put our names down, you know, like a pre-order."

"You pre-ordered a baby?" Quinn asked, incredulous.

"We just want to get our names in the system," Santana said, "Just in case."

"Well," Quinn said, "Let me know if you need any help." She turned to the kids, "Alright, you three need to land now. Time to refuel."

The three children headed for the couch and with all of them yelling out "BOOM" they landed on they threw themselves on the cushions.

"Aren't you guys tired?" Brittany asked them.

"Noooo!" Sabrina and Xander yelled. Beth just giggled.

"I was going to take them out to eat," Quinn said, "I can still take Xander with me, if you guys need time to talk about your meeting."

"No, that's OK," Santana said turning to Brittany, who nodded in return, "I'm kind of hungry too. Brittany?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Sounds good," Quinn agreed, "We can head to the cafe and drop off Sabrina and get some food."

"Can we fly there?" Xander asked.

"No sweetie," Quinn said, "We have to take the boring BMW."

"Awww," Xander said in disappointment.

###

Earth Cafe was busy, but as always, they didn't need to wait for a table. It was just one of the perks of being close friends with the owners.

The kids had calmed down and were no longer interested in flying. Now, their only interest were the crayons and coloring books in front of them.

As soon as they were seated Puck came to the table and greeted his little girl. "Hi sweetie! Did you have fun with Auntie Quinn."

"It was fun," Sabrina said, "We flew."

Puck turned to Quinn. "Flew?"

"We were playing airplane," Quinn said, "Now, as payment for watching your child, I want free lunch." Quinn turned to Sabrina and gave her a playful wink causing the little girl to smile.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Please, I know you'd watch my princess for free."

"Perhaps," Quinn said, "But I still want free food. We all do. We're starving."

Santana let out a soft chuckle. Puck was right, Quinn would watch Sabrina for free, they all would. These past few years with all them focusing on their families had made them very close. Everyone loved Xander, Sabrina and Beth like their own and Santana knew they'd love the new baby the same.

By the time the food came, Sugar had joined the table as well and sat next to her daughter. "Sorry I left you high and dry Quinn," she said, "But we just got a major catering order for a rich lady's dinner party. She's paying us double!"

"Oh wow," Brittany said, "Why is she paying you double?"

"I turned her down at first. Secret tactic of mine to trick the super rich and she came back with that offer," Sugar said with a smirk.

Santana laughed. "You're the worst."

"Whatever," Sugar scoffed, "She's loaded, so who cares."

Puck suddenly grabbed Sugar and kissed her. "That's why I love you!"

"Ugh can you stop!" Santana groaned, "I'm trying to eat here."

"Looks who's talking," Quinn added with a laugh, "You and Brittany give us a show all the time."

"You and Sam aren't any better!" Santana shot back.

Brittany's attention was suddenly drawn to two more friends coming their way. "Oh! Here comes Kurt and Sebastian."

"I still can't believe that's lasted this long," Santana said quietly.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I just figured Kurt would have moved on by now. He's perfected the art of 'use 'em and lose 'em'."

For the last six months, Kurt had been dating millionaire bad boy Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian owned most of the west side and everyone had expected him to be an arrogant snob but Sebastian turned out to be one of the nicest guys around. Totally not Kurt's type since he seemed to be attracted to jerks.

Santana really hoped this relationship worked out for her best friend. Kurt deserved to be happy and she hoped that he didn't fuck this up. It was only recently that Kurt had started to bring Sebastian around to hang out with the group.

"Be quiet," Brittany whispered, "Here they come."

"Hey guys!" Kurt said coming up to the table, holding Sebastian's hand, "Can we join you?"

"Hi everyone," Sebastian greeted.

"Sure," Quinn said, pointing to two empty chairs.

"Are these all your kids?" Sebastian asked looking at Santana and Brittany.

"No," Brittany said smiling, "Xander here, is ours. Beth is Quinn's and Sam's and Sabrina is Puck's and Sugar's."

"That's great," Sebastian said with a smile, "I love kids. They're so much fun."

Santana wiggled her eyebrows as Kurt. "Hear that Kurt?"

Kurt glared and Santana and just mouthed, 'Shut up'. He turned to the group. "So, what's going on? Oh! You guys met with the adoption agency right?"

"Yes we did," Santana said, "And it went well. We have another appointment next week."

"Cool," Kurt said. She turned to Xander, "Xander you wanna have a little sister or brother?"

Xander looked up, chicken nugget in his mouth and nodded.

"So far things look good," Santana said.

"I'm really glad for you guys," Kurt said. He took a breath and continued, "Guess what?"

"Don't tell me you two are having a baby as well," Quinn joked.

"Oh God no," Kurt said, letting out a nervous laugh. She turned to Sebastian who also looked slightly frightened, "I, I'm opening up another store."

The whole table erupted in cheer. "Thanks guys," he continued, "This one will be in San Francisco. My brand is growing like crazy, especially since Sebastian started wearing my designs and getting it noticed with the high rollers."

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "It's because your designs are amazing."

"Awwww," Santana teased, earning another death glare from Kurt. Santana laughed. She loved to tease him about his love life.

"Mama," Beth said turning to Quinn, "I'e kewm?"

"Sure baby, you can have some ice cream." Quinn turned her attention to Xander and Sabrina, "Do you guys want some ice cream?"

"I want Rocky Road, please," Sabrina said.

"See how polite my daughter is?" Sugar asked proudly.

"Can I have some? Sawberry?" Xander asked Santana and Brittany with his best pouty face.

"Yes sweetie. You can have some strawberry ice cream," Santana said. She could never say no to her son when she pouted like that.

Sugar went to get the ice cream and returned with bowls of ice cream for the kids.

"Before I forget," Quinn said, "I have a few passes to the new Scarlett Johansson movie premiere for next Tuesday if anyone wants to come."

"I'm in," Kurt said, turning to his boyfriend, "What do you think?"

"I'm free," Sebastian said.

"Sorry," Brittany said, "Santana and I have dinner party."

"Oh?" Quinn asked, "Where?"

"A cruise ship lady," Santana said. When she got confused looks from everyone she explained. "I was supposed to meet some millionaire donor the other day who pledged to donate to the school but she canceled. Instead she invited some of the faculty to a dinner party. All I know is her last name is Caspian."

"By chance, do you mean Susan Caspian?" Kurt asked.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I only know her last name. Who is Susan Caspian?"

"Super rich lady," Kurt said, "I've designed some clothes for her in the past. I've never met her. She just placed orders through my LA store. She loves my clothes. Wonder why I didn't get an invite?"

"Shut! Up!" Sugar slammed her hand on the table making everyone jump a little. "That's the name of the lady I tricked to paying me double for catering."

Santana groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

Brittany smiled. "This should be fun."

###

Santana watched as Brittany looked around their living room. They had put Xander to bed about an hour ago and Santana was sitting on one side of the couch, and Brittany on the other.

"Brittany?" Santana asked gently, "Baby, what are you looking for?"

"I'm just looking," Brittany answered, her eyes moving from the ceiling to the dinning room and finally back to Santana, "We could add a second floor."

Santana smiled. They really will need a bigger house and she had been ready to discuss the possibility of selling this house. The idea made her sad. She loved this house and hated the idea of leaving.

"Leave it up to you to come up with the great ideas," Santana said smiling, "I was waiting for you to bring up the idea of selling this house."

"I thought about it," Brittany said, "But...the idea of having some strangers live here...I don't know, I don't like it."

"Me neither," Santana said, smiling, "Anyway, by the time construction is done, it'll seem like a new house."

"I'll talk to Quinn and see if we can use the contractor she used for her house or if that contractor can recommend someone," Brittany said, sliding over to Santana. Brittany moved her body to face her, her hand supporting her head.

"Good," Santana said, moving to sit sideways, to face Brittany, "Now let's talk about the babies."

"Babies," Brittany repeated quietly, "When you said we should try for two..." Brittany let out a nervous laugh, "It scared me a little."

"It scared me too," Santana said as she reached and pushed aside a strand of Brittany's hair from her face.

"Are you sure? Are you want to do both? Brittany asked.

"Honestly," Santana said taking a breath, "The idea scares me."

"Me too," Brittany said soothingly, "But, you know, I'm more scared of being pregnant."

"You get used to it...then there's the delivery."

"Oh God," Brittany groaned, "That's the part that scares me the most."

"You'll be fine, Britt," Santana said with a soft smile, "I'll be there with you, holding your hand, talking you through it."

Brittany sighed. "I really hope this break helps, you know? You gave me my beautiful, sweet Xander and I want...I want to give you the same amazing gift.."

Santana saw a deep understanding and love in Brittany's eyes that she felt like her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm so lucky I have you," Santana said, "Lucky that I found someone that tolerates me and all my baggage."

"Tolerates?" Brittany asked.

"I know I can be...difficult," Santana said, a small chuckle escaping her, "You came back...you're still here."

"I don't tolerate you Santana," Brittany said, "I love you."

Brittany reached her free hand and cupped the side of Santana's face. She leaned in and brought their lips together. The kiss was soft and slow, each savoring each other's lips. Brittany's hand moved to the back of Santana's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. With one hand intertwined with Brittany's hand, Santana brought her free hand put it behind Brittany's head. I could kiss her forever, Santana thought.

"I'm so...in love with you ," Brittany said pulling back, but keeping her lips connected to Santana's.

"You're my life," Santana whispered. Santana moved her head to the side and pulled Brittany in for a hug.

"Come on," Brittany said, getting up, a playful look in her, "Let's go to bed and do this last sperm deposit. "

Santana let the big grin that appeared answer Brittany's question.

**-tbc-**

* * *

** A/N: Thanks to everyone following, marking as favorite and reviewing. I really do appreciate it. I'm still aiming for 10 chapters for this story, but who knows, could be more. But I'm really going to try for 10 ( or 15 ). :-) **


	7. Going Overboard

Brittany was surrounded by books. She took a sip of her ice tea and looked around the room filled with professors and nerdy looking people. She felt so out of place but she was here for her wife.

Santana had gotten a call about a last minute cocktail party at the school to introduce Mrs. Caspian. Or as Santana called her, the Cruise Ship Lady. Brittany was so bored and just wanted to go home and sleep but she would stay here as long as Santana needed her to be here. Her wife had always gone with her to all the Hollywood parties, red carpet events and functions without complaining, and Brittany was not going to complain either.

She looked across the room and spotted Santana walking over to Will Shuester. On the other side of the room, she spotted Will's wife, Emma, looking as bored as she was. Brittany smiled and went to her, glad to have someone to talk to.

Santana spotted Brittany heading over to Emma and smiled. She hated leaving Brittany alone, but she needed to rub elbows with her co-workers. So far the party was everything she had expected. They had decided to hold it in the school's library, which she loved. The space was huge and overflowing with books.

"Hey Will," Santana was glad to see Will and hoped he knew just how much longer they would have to be here.

"Santana!" Will greeted happily as he turned around. "Glad you could make it."

"Like I had a choice," Santana scoffed.

"None of us did," Will said softly.

"She is here, right? She's not going to cancel last minute again?"

"She's on her way," Will said, "I just spoke with her."

"Good," Santana said, taking a sip of her rum and coke, "Does this mean we don't have to do that dinner party?"

"That's still on."

Santana groaned. She really didn't want to go. She was on fucking vacation. However, part of her was glad that Sugar and Puck would still have the catering job.

"Where's Brittany?" Will asked

Santana looked across the room and spotted her wife. "Looks like she found your other half," she said pointing to a laughing Emma and Brittany.

Will smiled. "I'm glad Emma found someone to bond with at this thing. She hates coming to my work functions."

"Brittany does too," Santana chuckled, "She says she doesn't, but I know she does. But she still pretends to be excited to come to these things."

"Emma too."

"Well, look," Santana began, "We've all been here over an hour and she still hasn't made an appearance. All anyone has been doing is drinking and eating cheese and crackers. I'm leaving in 15 minutes."

"But it's just about to get interesting," a female voice said from behind Santana.

Santana turned around and found the source of the voice. A tall, thin, almost blond, with recently tanned skin stood before her. She looked familiar, but Santana couldn't quite place her. "I hope so. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Santana," Will said, "You don't know your host? This is Susan Caspian."

"Oh!" Santana said, now smiling and extending her hand, "Hi, I'm Santana Pierce-Lopez. Nice to finally met you."

"Santana! My God, how long has it been?" Susan suddenly embraced Santana into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you."

"I'm..I…" Santana was not only surprised by Susan's sudden appearance, but also by her overly friendly greeting. When Susan let her go, Santana was able to get a good look at her and realized she did know her. "Susan Davidson?"

"You look exactly the same!" Susan said stepping back to admire Santana, "Shit, what is your secret? You didn't age!"

"Oh believe me, I did," Santana said, letting out a laugh. Out of all the people from her past, Santana had never expected to see Susan again after she had thrown a fit after Santana got the English job back in college.

"She just got hotter," Brittany said, appearing from behind Santana and Emma next to her. When she saw this woman practically attack her wife with a hug, Brittany had decided it was a good time for Emma and her to rejoin their spouses.

"Hey," Santana said, still smiling, reaching for Brittany's hand, "There you are!"

"Brittany Pierce!" Susan greeted and also gave Brittany a quick hug, "Nice to see you again."

Brittany just smiled and returned the hug. She had no idea who this lady was but she felt like she should. Brittany was used to strangers coming up to her and talking to her like they were friends. Fans and Hollywood executives always did that and Brittany just played along. But the more she looked at this lady, the more familiar she became. "We've met?"

"We have, ages ago," Susan said, "You may remember the big donation my family made to the film department? Speaking of which, how is Holly Holiday? Is she still working here?"

Brittany's eyes widened. Now she remembered Susan. "Oh wow. I didn't recognize you. You're all tan and blonder. Umm, yeah, Holly is still here. We just had lunch the other day. She's good."

The small group made small talk for a while before Emma and Will stepped away to get more drinks.

Santana turned to Susan. "Wow, look at you. So you're the big donor we're trying to impress? I thought you disowned ULA after I got the job at the English department."

Susan laughed and shook her head. "I was young and immature. I wasn't right for that job anyway."

Brittany hadn't thought about that whole thing in ages. "So you're not mad anymore?"

"No," Susan said with a smile, "That was ages ago. I want to get back to taking care of my family's alma-mater. I want to spread culture and art to the community."

"I'm glad to hear that," Santana said.

"And, I want to apologize for being late," Susan said, "I forgot how much traffic LA has."

"At least you made it," Santana said, "It's nice to see you again." Santana had completely forgotten Susan even existed. After she had gotten the job with the English department, Susan had just disappeared. Last Santana heard she was using her family millions to travel.

"You too," Susan said, "Both of you." Her eyes wandered to Santana and Brittany's joined hands. "And what's going on here?"

"Brittany and I are married," Santana said, proudly.

"Oh! Is that right?" Susan asked, a small smirk on her face, "I would have thought you'd never get married and just be out playing the field."

Santana playfully rolled her eyes. "No way. I mean, maybe that would have been my life if I hadn't met Brittany, but I did and now I have a great life," Santana said and squeezed Brittany's hand.

"But, if I remember correctly, you were so good at playing the field," Susan said, her voice playful, "You were such a lady magnet."

"Too bad," Brittany interjected, "She's long since retired from the whatever baseball field you're talking about." Brittany scowled at Susan who she now remembered she didn't really like her much back then.

Susan laughed. "I'm just teasing."

"So, where have you been all these years?" Santana asked changing the subject.

"Europe, mostly," Susan said, "My family has many businesses there and I spent all these years looking over that."

"Where's your husband?" Brittany suddenly asked. She didn't like how this woman kept eyeing Santana.

"Divorced," Susan simply said.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

"I'm sorry Susan," Santana added.

"I'm not!" Susan laughed, "He was fun for a while and I thought he was it, but turned out he was a total asshole."

Santana shook her head and chuckled. "I guess your experimental lesbian phase ended at college?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "Mostly. I mean, I prefer men but sometimes a little too much alcohol can switch me over."

Brittany scrunched up her nose and hoped they didn't have to stay much longer. Santana just smiled.

"Look at you," Susan went on, "You are in such great shape. You have a great body. Are you still running?"

Santana felt herself blush a bit. "Every chance I get. And swimming too."

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep at it," Susan said, looking Santana up and down.

Brittany looped her arm around her wife, suddenly feeling possessive. "She really got into a tough workout routine after she had our son."

"You have a baby?" Susan looked utterly shocked.

"Why is that so surprising?" Santana asked, a bit offended.

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "I just never thought you'd ever get married or have a kid. Good for you."

"Thanks," Santana said, unsure if she should feel offended or not.

"We should have lunch, Santana," Susan suggested, "Catch up and see how we can work together now that I'm back."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Santana said.

"Great," Susan said, "OK, I should get back to mingling with the crowd. I'll call you later. Set something up."

Santana smiled and nodded. "That sounds great."

"It was great seeing you again," Susan said hugging Santana. Santana had to let go of Brittany to return the unexpected hug, "I'll call you. We have so much to talk about."

"It was great seeing you too," Santana said pulling back.

"Nice to see you too Brittany," Susan said extending her hand.

"Thanks," Brittany said, shaking Susan's hand.

"Please, enjoy the party," Susan said and with one last look at the couple, walked away.

"Was she always that annoying?" Brittany asked after Susan was gone.

"Yes," Santana laughed, "I totally forgot about her. How weird she just showed up. I was certain she'd never set foot in ULA again."

"And she's sure a fan of tanning isn't she?"

"I guess," Santana said smiling, "She wasn't so bad. I'm curious to see what she's been up. Anyway, come on." Santana took Brittany's hand. "Let's eat as much cheese as possible and then get out of here."

"OK," Brittany said, relieved, "Hopefully we won't run into Susan again." They started walking. "I didn't like her looking at you like that."

"Like what?"

"Telling you how good your body is," Brittany said, her voice hard.

Santana stopped walking and stood in front of her wife. "But I do have an amazing body. You tell me that all the time," she smirked.

"Only I can tell you that," Brittany huffed, "No one is allowed to check out your body, but me."

Santana leaned in and softly kissed her wife. "You're the only one I need to look good for, Britt. But I do like you all jealous and possessive. It's hot."

Brittany let out a soft laugh. "Oh God, I just totally made your ego blow up, huh?"

Santana wiggled her eyebrows. "Definitely not. But you know, Britt, I can't help it I'm so hot."

Brittany just rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Too late," Santana laughed, "Now, let's go steal some cheese, go home and you can spend the night worshiping my body."

"I take it back," Brittany teased, "I don't care who checks out our body."

Santana gave her wife a wink and lead her to the cheese table.

###

Santana kept a careful eye on her son trying not to let the anxiety she felt make her do something crazy like run to her son and taking him off that beast he was on. "Are we sure that the harness is secure?" she asked Brittany.

"Honey, it's fine. Nothing is going to happen." Brittany saw her son with a big smile on his face having a great time. Santana always worried more than she should when it came to their son. Brittany worried too, but she was no where near as overprotective as Santana was.

After breakfast, Santana and Brittany had asked Xander if he wanted to go to the park to ride the ponies and the train. Their son had replied by letting out a loud squeal and clapping his little hands.

It was a beautiful day at the park. The weather was warm but not hot and the sun was shinning. It was the perfect day to spend outdoors.

Brittany was right, the harness was fine. Thousands of kids rode the ponies every year without incident. Santana had checked. But still, she couldn't help but worry a little as her son went around the dirt track on the brown pony with the white spots Xander had picked out.

Xander was so excited that he kept wiggling in his seat. Santana and Brittany stood on the sidelines and watched their son's pony gallop slowly around.

Brittany noticed Santana tense up. "Santana," she said, "The pony is going like half a mile an hour, plus the park employee is watching all the kids."

"Look Mami!" Xander yelled from across the track, "I wanna pony!"

"Hi baby!" Brittany yelled back and waved." She took out her phone and snapped a few photos.

"You're doing great honey!" Santana yelled.

"I wanna pony!" Xander yelled again.

"Oh great," Santana huffed, "Looks like we just bought ourselves a few days of him asking for a pony."

Brittany laughed, "We still have to ride the train, so maybe he'll ask for that instead."

"Like that's any better."

"Well," Brittany said, "Hopefully this doesn't turn into another gorilla incident."

"Oh God! Let's hope not," Santana said.

Xander's horse was finally on it's last lap and was close to passing Santana and Brittany on the way to the mounting area.

"Momma Sana! Momma Brinny! Look!," Xander said excitedly, "Can I have dis pony? Pwease?" As if to show his moms how much he loved the animal, Xander leaned forward and hugged the back of the pony's neck.

"Alexander!" Santana yelled, "Sit up straight, don't fall!"

"I no fall Momma Sana. Look," Xander said as he started to wiggle around trying to free himself from the saddle.

"ALEXANDER!" Santana and Brittany cried out.

"It's OK," the park attendant said, taking the reigns, "The harness is very secure."

Santana and Brittany let out a breath.

"That boy is going to give me a heart attack," Santana said.

After the ponies, the three of them headed across the park to the mini train station. The miniature train blew its whistle from a distance.

"Are we riding da 'rains?" Xander asked.

"Yes we are," Santana .

"Wow," Xander said amazed, causing Santana and Brittany to chuckle.

They bought their tickets and went to stand in line.

"I'm not going to fit in that tiny little seat," Brittany said as the train pulled up to the station. Each seat was supposed to be a compartment. This train wasn't set up to accommodate tall people. But at least she didn't have to worry about hitting her head since the train had no top.

"Just hug your legs to your chest, " Santana suggested with a smile.

"Is coming!" Xander exclaimed.

When the train pulled up, Xander and Santana took a seat in one compartment, while Brittany sat right behind them.

"What noise does the train make Xander?" Santana asked.

"Chooo Chooo!"

Cramped train seat aside, Santana was having a great time. Spending the day with the two people she loved the most was perfection.

Once everyone was on board and the train started to move all the kids started clapping. "ALL ABOARD!" the conductor yelled.

"ALL ABOARD!" Xander repeated.

The train took them around the park and along the way they saw set ups of cottages, small towns and animals.

"Momma Brinny," Xander said.

"Yes Xander?"

"Are we gonna bring da baby here?"

Brittany turned around and smiled at Santana before answering her son. "Do you want to bring the baby here?"

"Yes," Xander said, "Is fun."

Santana reached over and touched Xander's head. "We can bring the baby here."

"Da baby can ride da ponies," Xander said.

"Well, no sweetie," Brittany said, "The baby will be too little to ride the ponies."

"Oh," Xander said sounding a bit disappointed, "Can the baby ride the 'rain?"

"If we carry the baby in our arms," Santana said.

"But den da baby no see da animals," Xander said. After a pause he spoke again, "I don' wan a baby anymore."

"Why honey?" Santana asked concerned.

"The baby can no do anything!" Xander pouted, "Can we get a big boy like me?"

Santana and Brittany laughed.

"Xander," Santana said, "The baby will be little for a little while, then the baby will be big, like you and then they can ride the ponies and the train.

"You promise?" Xander asked.

"We promise," Brittany said.

"Mommas?"

"Yes Xander," Santana said.

"Can I have this Choo-Choo?"

###

"Looks like we might be the last to arrive," Brittany told Santana.

Once again, they were late to their weekly meal with their friends. This time, the group managed to all find time to have dinner. Xander was spending the night with his grandparents, Brittany's parents. Next week he would spend the night with Santana's parents. It was a well thought out schedule that allowed both sets of grandparents to spend time their their only grandson.

Santana looked at Brittany and admired the way her body looked in her silver dress. She reached her hand behind Brittany and ran her hand down her butt.

"Santana!" Brittany said with a laugh.

"What?" Santana said in mocked innocence.

"You've been trying to feel me up since we left the house," Brittany said, her voice a bit shy.

"Trying is the operative word here," Santana said, her hand doing one last caress. Santana leaned in close to Brittany's ear, "You just look so fucking good in that dress."

"Careful," Brittany said softly, "I might just take you to the storage room and give you a private fashion show."

"Yeah?" Santana asked her voice almost a whisper.

"Santana! Brittany!"

Both women jumped back a little at the sound of their friend's voice. Sugar.

"That woman has the worst timing," Santana said, shaking her head.

The walked to the back to the tables near the patio. Santana saw that all the other usual suspects were here: Sam, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Puck.

"Hey! Well, as usual, looks who's late," Sugar said as Brittany and Santana sat down, "Seriously, is it too much trouble to ask you to be on time. It's not that hard, and don't you dare use your son as a scapegoat."

"Traffic," Santana simple said with a smile.

"You live like five minutes away," Sugar said.

"Sugar," Tina said, "Leave them alone."

"Thanks Tina," Brittany said, "I'm glad you and Mike made it. It's been ages since we hung out."

"I know! But now that Rachel is taking a break, I'll be home more. And Mike is working on the Brad Pitt movie."

"It's going to be amazing!" Mike said, "The special effects are going to be epic for it. Too bad you're not directing Britt."

"It does sound like it's going to be great," Brittany said, "We'll work together on the next one."

"You're on!" Mike said.

"Anyway," Sugar interrupted, "How's the baby business going?"

"Excuse me?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"So are you knocked up or adopting?" Puck said, "I can't keep up with what you two are up to these days."

Quinn chimed in. "Puck, leave them alone."

"We're taking a break," Santana said, "No baby talk for a couple of months."

"Yeah," Brittany said, "I mean, we went to the second adoption interview and they really liked us but said that the list was long and that we shouldn't expect anything soon. Maybe even a couple of years."

Kurt let out a long whistle. "Years? Damn, sorry guys."

"You shouldn't have to wait that long," Rachel said, "I mean, Brittany...you're a celebrity, rich, famous. You know what I mean?"

"Uh….no, not really," Brittany said, confused.

"What TMZ over here is trying to say," Kurt said, "Is that you can use your status to get to the top of that list. Pull some strings."

Santana bit her lip. She'd be lying if she denied having had that exact same thought after their second interview. It would only take a few calls to the right people and they could have a baby in months, not years. Hell, maybe even weeks. She never mentioned it to Brittany because she knew her wife would not go for that.

Brittany shook her head. "That's cheating. We shouldn't jump in line just cause we can. No. We'll wait, just like everyone else."

Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's hand, giving it a squeeze. This was just one of the reasons she loved her wife. "We'll wait," she told everyone.

"Well I won't," Rachel said, "I'm thinking of adopting an African baby."

Everyone groaned.

"Why?" Santana asked, "So you can get the cover of People magazine?"

"No!" Rachel protested, "Well, not entirely. I mentioned this to Brittany the other day, but I think it's time I had a baby. Single motherhood is really hot right now."

Sam, who had remained quiet, spoke up. "Rachel, a child is not an accessory. You could seriously mess them up treating them like one."

Rachel looked down and frowned. "I don't want an accessory, OK. It's just something that I've been seriously thinking about. I may never get married, and that's fine, but I really do want a baby one day."

"Maybe you should take a break too," Brittany suggested, "To really think about it."

Rachel nodded. "You're probably right."

Puck clapped his hands together. "Well, this is depressing. Let's park all this baby talk and feast on the lovely dinner my beautiful wife planned."

"Yes, please!" Sugar said, "This is a fucking dinner party everyone!"

###

Santana watched as Brittany walked around their living room, Lord Tubbington following at her feet.

"What are you thinking? Santana asked gently.

"How many rooms do you think we can add?"

"Two? Three?," Santana said smiling, "I guess it depends on the structure of the house."

"And you're sure you don't want just buy a bigger house? Brittany asked.

"I'm sure," Santana said, smiling, "It's close to Xander's school, ULA, the studio and our friends. We're in a safe neighborhood and close to the beach. I mean, it's a perfect location."

"Building a house is going to be fun. Can we make our bathroom bigger?"

"Anything you want," Santana said with a wink. She reached out her hand, motioning Brittany to come sit next to her. Lord Tubbington jumped on the love seat next to the couch and laid down.

"Good," Brittany said, moving to sit sideways, to face her wife, "I have some baby news."

"Britt…" Santana said in a warning tone, "We're on a baby break."

"I know," Brittany sighed, "But I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm getting my period, so that last time didn't work. Again."

Santana felt that sinking sadness in the pit of her stomach that had become all too familiar these past few of months. "I'm sorry sweetie."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, pouting. "It's OK. I'm not going to be sad anymore. After this baby break, we should have the doctor do the last insemination with last of the donor's stuff."

"Good idea." Santana gave her wife a reassuring smile. "Wait. Isn't it kind of early for your period?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting cramps and my boobs are all sore." Brittany let out a long, soft sigh and gave her wife a small smile.

"Hey," Santana said softly, "This isn't your fault. I mean, maybe I'm inseminating you wrong or we need more precise equipment. When this baby break is over, we'll have the doctor do the inseminations from now on, OK?"

Brittany took a breath feeling a little better. "That's a good idea."

Santana sat up and caressed her wife's cheek. "Now, let's do something fun." Santana got up and went to the desk near the front door and returned with a sketch pad and a box of colored pencils. "Let's plan out the layout of our new house."

Brittany sat up and laughed, instantly feeling much better. "Awesome." Brittany slid down to sit on the floor to be at level with the coffee table, joining Santana.

Santana handed Brittany a blue pencil. "Now, what do you want our new bathroom to look like?"

Before taking the pencil, Brittany leaned in and brought Santana in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Britt." Santana kissed her wife one more time before leaning back. "Come on, show me this bathroom of yours."

Brittany giggled and started drawing.

###

Santana was sitting at her usual patio table at Earth Cafe waiting for Susan so they could catch up. Susan had called yesterday and insisted on meeting to which Santana reluctantly agreed. Truthfully, she had no desire to spend any time with her ex-classmate. She did have a desire to have Susan donate money to the school and that was the main reason she had agreed to this. Brittany was supposed to be here too but she wasn't feeling well.

"Hey Santana," Puck greeted, carrying a notepad, "Just you?"

"Hi Puck," Santana said, "I'm actually meeting Susan Caspian here."

"Oh shit!" Puck looked a bit worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Puck said, "Just that I have to make sure her food is extra delicious so she doesn't cancel that catering job."

Santana laughed. "Puck, don't worry. You guys have the best food in town."

"Fuck yeah we do! OK, I'm going to bring you a water pitcher and a bread basket."

"Don't worry," Santana said, "I'll make sure she doesn't cancel." Santana looked past Puck into the restaurant and saw Susan. "Go get those things cause here she comes."

Puck turned and once he spotted Susan practically ran to the kitchen.

"Santana." Susan smiled and pulled out her chair. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem," Santana said, returning the smile.

"Where's that wife of yours?"

"She's not feeling well," Santana explained.

Puck returned with bread and water and was greeted by Susan who surprisingly remembered Puck from college. It turned out, Susan had chosen Earth Cafe to cater her dinner because it was owned by Puck and Sugar.

"It's nice you guys are still friends," Susan said pointing to Puck and Santana.

"Actually," Santana said, "All our close friends are from college."

"That's amazing," Susan said, almost in awe, "I haven't kept touch with anyone from school at all."

Santana wanted to say she wasn't surprised but instead she just smiled and turned to Puck. "I'll have the turkey sandwich and fries. Thanks Puck."

"I'll have the same," Susan said, "Except steamed vegetables instead of fries."

"Coming right up," Puck said and disappeared.

"So," Susan said a smile on her face, "How have you been?"

"Great. Never better," Santana said almost beaming.

"I read about you from time to time," Susan said, "Your books were best sellers and I also heard you were being groomed for dean. But you turned it down. Why?"

"Just wasn't my thing," Santana said, "I love writing and teaching so that's what I'm going to do." Before Susan could say anything, Santana continued. "Last I heard of you, you had graduated and traveled. And lived in France?"

"I did, and it was great," Susan said, "But after a year of that, I moved back home, worked at a few museums, then met Jarred Caspian."

"Love at first sight?" Santana teased.

"I thought it was, but it turns out it was actually lust at first sight," Susan said smiling, "Isn't that how it usually is?"

"Most of the time, sure," Santana said, "But if you get lucky, you get love at first sight."

"That's a myth," Susan scoffed.

"It's real," Santana said, thinking of Brittany. She wondered if she feeling better. Luckily, today was a Godmother day and Mercedes had taken Xander to the park so Brittany could rest.

Susan simply smiled at stared at Santana. "It's fucking great to see you again."

Santana gave her a small smile and thought it'd be polite to say, "You too."

"I was such an idiot...running away from the school like that." Susan shook her head. "I could have handled that better."

"Like you said, you were young, impulsive," Santana replied, "I probably came on a little strong but I wanted that job."

"It's fine," Susan said, "That was the past. I have another motive for wanting to have dinner with you."

"What is that?"

"After I married Jarred, I put my career on hold, you know..new wife and all that. Now that I'm older, I want to do something with meaning other than just spend days at the spa and weekends in London."

"You want to spread culture and art to the community?" Santana said, "Isn't that what you told Brittany at your ULA party the other day?"

"Oh right, Brittany," Susan said, "Anyway, yes, I want to bring more art and culture to ULA. I'm actually trying to get a few artists and writers to reside at the school. Maybe turn my donation into a grant. I spent most of the night trying to get Melanie Jacobson as a contact."

"Oh, that was a mistake," Santana said, "Melanie doesn't like to be ambushed like that, to get her attention you need to speak to her through her books."

"See," Susan said shaking her head, "That's the kind of knowledge I need. Come work for me."

"Excuse me?"

"Come work for me!" Susan repeated, "I really want to be taken seriously in academia and be part of the ULA board. The last time a Davidson was on the board was in 1955. But I can't do it without any help."

Santana let out a small laugh. Was she serious, Santana asked herself. "I already have a job Susan." she said.

"I know," Susan said, "But maybe you can work as a consultant or something."

Santana looked at Susan and saw that she was serious. The idea of working for Susan filled Santana with an uneasy feeling. Besides, she loved teaching and she was making great progress on her book. "I'm sorry Susan, I can't. I'm exactly where I want to be in my career."

"A simple college professor?" Susan asked, incredulous.

"Yes," Santana said confidently, "And writer. I'm in the middle of writing a new book and I can spend more time with my family."

"I can pay you very well."

Santana shook her head. "It's not about money. I don't know if you know this, but Brittany has had a very successful career as a director and producer. And I've sold millions in book sales and scripts. Believe me, we don't need the money."

"Everyone can always use more money," Susan smirked, "I'll pay you double. Triple your monthly professor salary for the next two or three months, and a $500,000 bonus if you get me some elite contacts and help me get established in the academic community."

Jesus, Santana thought, that's a lot of money. Money she and Brittany didn't need.

"I'm serious Santana," Susan went on, "I want to be taken seriously in this business and I have plenty of money. Shit, with the investments I've made, I'll never have to worry about money again."

Santana sighed. "I could say the same. I told you, it's not about money. I want to teach and write. That's all."

"Think about it," Susan said.

Puck came back with their food. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Santana said.

Susan mumbled a thanks as well.

Puck leaned in to Santana, "Brittany is here," he whispered.

"She is?" Santana asked, almost too loud. She looked past Puck and saw her wife. "Britt!"

Brittany waved and headed out to the patio. She had felt sick since last night and all she wanted to do was lay in bed and watch TV. Her cramps had subsided but she was feeling her usual pre-period symptoms.

"Hi," Brittany said and she reached the table. She leaned down and gave Santana a quick kiss. She turned to Susan, "Hi Susan."

"Glad you cold join us," Susan said with a small smile, "I take it you feel better?"

"I do." Brittany took a seat. "It must have been something I ate."

"Nothing from here!" Puck said quickly and glancing at Susan.

Santana rolled her eyes. "The food here is great Puck. Just relax and maybe take Britt's order."

"Oh right!" Puck looked relieved, "You want the usual Britt Special?"

Brittany's stomach churned at thinking about the plate Puck had named after her - a bacon, avocado, cheese ( two slices ) burger on a potato bun and an order of chili cheese fries. She really loved cheese, but not today. "No thanks," she said scrunching up her nose, "I'll just have a water and some of that vegetable soup."

"You must really be sick then," Puck said, "Coming right up."

Santana brushed a strand of hair behind her wife's ear. Brittany looked pale and the usual shine in her eye wasn't there. Brittany never got cramps this bad. "Are you sure you're OK?" she asked in a soft voice, "Did you take any medicine?"

"I'm fine," Brittany said, forcing a smile, "I got tired of being at home and besides, Mercedes is going to drop off Xander here soon."

"Who's Xander?"

Brittany and Santana turned to Susan, who they had momentarily forgotten was there. "Our son," Santana said.

"Oh great," Susan beamed, "I'd love to meet your son."

Santana wanted to groan. She was already beyond irritated with Susan and remembered why she didn't like her in college.

Brittany was starting to wonder if she should have just stayed home. The longer she was around Susan the more her stomach hurt. "So, what did I miss?"

Susan smirked and filled Brittany in on the job offer.

"But Santana has a job," Brittany said. Puck had brought Brittany her food while Susan spoke and she took a sip of her water.

"Susan keeps ignoring that fact," Santana said.

"Hey, you said you'd think about it," Susan said and took another bite of her food.

The rest of the lunch was spent "catching up" as Susan wanted and as they finished their plates both Brittany and Santana couldn't wait to go home. After Puck took their plates away, Xander came running towards the table holding some papers in his little hand. "Mamis!"

"Hey little man!" Santana crouched down and held her arms open and her son slammed into her. Santana looked up and saw Mercedes walking to the table. "Did you have fun with you Aunt 'Cedes?"

"Yes!"

Brittany laughed and watched Santana lift Xander up and place him on her lap. Her little boy turned towards to her and extended his arms.

"Hug me!" he said.

Brittany gladly bent down and hugged her son. "Hi little guy."

"You feel bedder?" Xander asked, the concern on his face adorable.

"Much better now that you're here," Brittany said with a wink making Xander giggle.

"He is so adorable!" Susan gushed, "Santana, he looks just like you! Aside from his eyes, he is the spitting image of you."

Slightly startled, Xander turned his attention to the stranger and pressed closer to his mother.

"It's OK, baby," Santana cooed, "This is a friend of your mommies. Her name is Susan."

Brittany caught her son's eye and gave him a reassuring smile. He always got shy around strangers but once he got to know them, his energetic personality came out. "Say hi."

Xander put his papers on the table and turned to Susan. "Hi."

"So precious," Susan grinned.

"Well, look who it is," Mercedes said, crossing her arms.

"Mercedes Jones," Susan said, "I remember you."

Brittany saw her best friend press her lips and give that "yeah right" look she did when her bullshit detector, as she called it, went off. "Mmmm hmmm."

"Maybe you can join us for dessert?"

"Nope," Mercedes said. She turned to Brittany and Santana. "He was an doll as always and he drew you guys some pictures." She bent down and gave her Godson a kiss on the top of his head. "I gotta go but see you next week for our date, OK?"

Xander giggled. "OK."

Mercedes gave Brittany one last look and took off.

"Age has not made her too friendly, I guess, " Susan said.

"You friends with Momma Sana and Momma Brinny?" Xander asked Susan.

Susan cocked her head to the side. "Yes I am," she said sweetly. She then turned her attention to Santana. "Why is he calling you by your first name? I mean, I get Brittany, but why you?"

Brittany furrowed her brows. What the hell does that mean, she wondered.

Santana was confused as well. "Oh uh, well….when he first started talking he would call us both Mami which got a bit confusing. So we tried having him call one of us Mami and the other Momma or Mom but he ended up calling us both Momma." Santana chuckled at the memory. "He insisted on calling us both the same thing so we came up with that. Maybe when he gets older he'll call us something else."

"It must get so confusing with same-sex parents," Susan sighed, "Interesting solution."

Brittany scowled. "What did you mean when you said you get why he called me by my name?"

"Oh well, I mean, Santana is his real mom," Susan said, casually, "Since she have birth to him so he should just call her mom."

Santana clenched her jaw, and swore she actually felt her blood boil. "Excuse me?"

Susan shrugged. "It's just that Brittany didn't conceive him so, I'm just saying, technically, she's not his real mom. I'm sure you're a great adoptive parent though. Where's his dad?"

Brittany felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and knocked all the air out of her. Before she could say anything, Xander started to cry.

Santana slowly got up, her son in her arms, trying to calm him. If she wasn't holding Xander, she was sure she would have broken Susan's nose. "It's OK, baby," she said.

"Momma Brinny…" Xander reached for his mother wanting to go to her.

Brittany cleared her throat, willing herself not to cry. She took Xander in her arms and walked out of the restaurant.

Santana placed both hands on the armrests of Susan's chair and leaned in close. "You know nothing about my family," she seethed, "Brittany is Xander's real mom. I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut about matters you know nothing about. You made my son cry and that right there makes you my enemy."

Susan swallowed and actually looked frighted. "Santana, I…"

"Save it!" Santana stood up, she was practically shaking with rage. "Go home and just think about how fucking ignorant you sounded just now and you are going to call my wife and apologize for your fucking stupidity."

"Look…"

"If you don't," Santana continued, "I'll make sure you never make it in academia."

Santana pick up her purse and Xander's drawing and left Susan to pay for their meal.

###

Xander had clung to Brittany the whole way home. She had tried to get him to talk but all he did was shake his head. Brittany was furious and sad at the same time and hated that her son was so upset.

She walked through the front door and went straight to the couch where she put Xander down. "Come on little guy," she cooed, "Let's sit down."

Xander nodded and reluctantly let go.

Santana closed the front door behind her and locked it and placed Xander's drawings by the small table nearby. She and Brittany needed to find out what exactly had their boy so upset and how much they needed to reassure him. She sat down next to Xander, with Brittany on his other side. "What's wrong little man? Can you tell us?"

Xander rubbed his eyes and wiped away some left over tears. "Da lady….she…she said Momma Brinny wasn' my real Mami. Why?"

Brittany slid to the ground so she could look up at her son. "Baby, I am your real Mami. We both are."

Santana mimicked Brittany's move and sat on the floor right by her son's legs. "That's right sweetie, don't listen to that lady. She's crazy."

"Super crazy," Brittany added.

"Your Momma Brinny is your Mami and so am I," Santana assured.

"I was….scared you no want me," Xander pouted.

Brittany got up and sat on the couch again, lifting her son to her lap. "I will always want you. You are my sweet little guy and I'm going to be your Mami forever."

Santana took a breath willing herself not to cry. She bent down and kissed her son's knee. "Forever."

"How come….how come, I dun have a daddy?" Xander asked, "My friends have daddies."

Santana sighed. She hadn't expected to have this conversations with him just yet, but he would be four next month and was such an inquisitive kid. "Well, honey, some families have mommies and daddies. Some have two daddies and some, like us, have two mommies. Families come in all sorts of ways."

"That's right sweetie," Brittany said, "You have two mommies that love you very much."

Xander nodded and finally smiled. "I like two mommies."

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled. "Good."

"Do you feel better?" Santana asked.

Xander nodded. "Can I sleep wid you when is sleepy time?"

"Of course, baby," Santana said.

Brittany kissed the top of her son's head. She felt relieved Xander felt better but was starting to feel sick again. "How about your Momma Tana takes you for a swim in the pool before bed?"

"Yay!"

Santana wasn't expecting that. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Xander jumped of the couch and headed to his room. "Lord 'Ubbingon, we are going swimming!"

Santana and Brittany heard the cat meow loudly then the patter of his paws running away.

"Sorry to volunteer you for swimming," Brittany said, "But I knew it would make him happy."

"He sure loves the water." Santana smiled but then it quickly faded seeing the solemn look on her wive's face. "Don't listen to that ignorant fuck. Susan doesn't know shit about family. She grew up raised by butlers, maids and nannies."

Brittany scoffed. "I bet."

"You OK, Britt?" Santana asked, getting up to sit on the couch.

"I feel sick again," Brittany groaned, "My cramps are back, my head hurts and I think that soup was spoiled cause I feel like throwing up."

"Oh sweetie." Santana scooted closer and brought her wife in for a hug. "I'm sure it's that fucking idiot's fault. I can't believe her." She let Brittany go and took her hand. "I'll take Xander for a swim while you change and get back into bed. I'll bring you some Ginger Ale."

"Thanks," Brittany said, softly.

They must have stayed on a couch longer then they thought because their son soon appeared in front of them in nothing but his swim trunks. "Les go!"

Both women laughed and got up.

**-tbc-**


	8. Teamwork

Brittany was feeling a lot better and had decided to go into the studio for a few hours. She figured that since they were taking a baby break, she could take on a small project to keep her mind off not getting pregnant.

Santana had gone to work for a few hours as well and Xander was spending quality time with his Godfather. Quinn was thrilled to possibly have her back and had given her a stack of projects to choose from.

Brittany selected three that she thought looked promising that wouldn't take up too much time and headed home.

She arrived home to find Kurt and Xander watching the Disney channel.

"Momma Brinny!" Xander got up from off the floor and ran to Brittany.

"Hi baby!" Brittany picked up her son. "What are you watching?"

"Cardoons! The mouse is looking for da cheese," Xander explained.

"He is?" Brittany asked.

"Uh uh, but da dog took da cheese."

"We'll that wasn't very nice," Brittany said, putting Xander down who then looked behind her.

"Where's Momma Sana?"

"She'll be home soon," Brittany said.

Xander nodded and went back to sit in front of the TV.

"How was work?" Kurt stretched and sat up.

"It was OK." Brittany put the scripts on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"Ohhh!" Kurt reached for the scripts and began to look through them. "What next blockbuster do we have here?"

"Those are just Indie films," Brittany said, "I'm thinking of producing."

"Nice." Kurt put the scripts down. "It's good you're doing this, you know, to get your mind off things."

"That's the plan," Brittany said. She didn't feel like talking about the non-existent baby so she changed the subject. "Any big tantrums?"

"Nope, not tonight," Kurt said, "He just kept talking about how you and Santana were going to buy him a pony."

"Da brown one," Xander said, never taking his eyes off the TV, "With da long legs!"

"Xander we talked about that," Brittany said gently.

"You said we can no buy righ' now. But we can buy pony 'omorrow."

"Watch your cartoons sweetie," Brittany said. She turned to Kurt and whispered, "He remembers everything."

"Tell me about it," Kurt said, "Two weeks ago I made an off hand comment about Disneyland and he somehow tricked me into saying I'd take him. I agreed, thinking he'd forget, but all day he kept asking when I'd take him."

"Well, now you have to take him," Brittany chuckled.

"I guess." Kurt got up. "Well, I have to go. I have to make sure my orders for my new store are on track." He turned to Xander. "Mr. Pierce-Lopez, it was a pleasure hanging out with you."

Xander giggled and got up. He sprinted to his Godfather and hugged his legs. "Bye Uncle Kur! We had fun!"

Kurt bent down and picked the little boy up to hug him. "We sure did." He gave him a kiss on the cheek and put Xander down and the little boy went back to watching his cartoons.

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" Brittany asked, getting up.

"I really need to track these orders," Kurt said, "But let's plan something soon."

"OK."

They hugged and just as Kurt stepped out the door he spoke. "Keep the faith Britt. I promise you, you'll give that boy a sibling one day. I have a good feeling about this."

Brittany gave her friend a small smile. "Thanks Kurt."

"Bye!" Xander yelled.

With Kurt gone, Brittany decided to change into something more comfortable. "Xander, I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."

"Uh huh," Xander responded, not taking his eyes off the TV for a second. A few minutes later, makeup free and dressed in black yoga shorts and light blue tank top, Brittany returned to the living room and found that her son hadn't moved an inch. All his attention was on the mouse trying to find that piece of cheese.

About 10 minutes later, Brittany heard the front door open and saw Santana walk in. Her wife looked tired, but gorgeous as ever. Brittany felt the sudden urge to kiss her.

"Hey," Santana said, sounding as tired as she felt. She had only gone to work for four hours but it felt like a whole day. She was still technically on vacation but no one at ULA seemed to be getting that message.

"Momma Sana!" Xander said getting up from the floor and running to Santana.

"Hey little man," Santana said bending down and picking him up.

"Da mouse find da cheese!" he said.

"Found the cheese, sweetie," Santana corrected.

"Found da cheese," Xander said, "And da dog," he started giggling, "da dog fell in da pool."

"He did?" Santana said, smiling, "Oh sweetie, I have no idea what you're talking about, but you are adorable."

"The cartoons," Brittany clarified, "He was watching his cartoons. I'll get dinner started."

After dinner, they let Xander watch a bit more TV. They let him have one night a week where he could watch as much TV as he wanted before bed.

Santana wasn't paying attention to the TV. Brittany had her head resting on her shoulder, cuddling against her. "Are you still feeling sick?"

Brittany shook her head. "No. I'm much better." She moved her hand under Santana's shirt to caressed her skin. "Much better."

"Oh." Santana shifted a bit in her seat seat as her wife ran her hand across her stomach. "So, like, much, much better."

Brittany smiled as her hand traveled up to cup Santana's breast through her bra. She stole a quick glance at their son who was so focused on the TV, he didn't care about anything around him. "Much."

Santana closed her eyes and forced herself not to moan. She sat up and pushed Brittany away. "You're mean," she teased. She then turned to Xander, "Isn't it time for bed?"

"No," Xander said, "I'm no sleepy."

Santana looked an Brittany smiled. Every night it was the same protest from their son.

"No, really Mami," Xander insisted, "I'm no sleepy."

"Alright," Brittany said getting up straight, "Let's see if that's true."

Santana took a breath and put some distance between her and Brittany. Just in case. "So, you didn't tell me how work went. Did you find a project?"

Brittany pointed to the coffee table. "I think so. What about you? How did that meeting go."

Santana sighed. "I had to sit there and watch the board kiss Susan's ass as she handed them a check. After, she kept insisting she didn't mean what she said the other day. I told her that until she apologized to you, I didn't want anything to do with her."

"I don't even care anymore." Brittany shrugged. "The only people who I care that know I'm Xander's mom are you, Xander and our friends and family. Everyone else can go fuck themselves."

Santana laughed. "That's my girl. But I still want her to apologize to you. Shit, it's been almost a week."

"I'd be happy if I never saw her again." Brittany loved that Santana looked out for her.

"Well, look at that," Santana said, motioning to a drowsy Xander, "Let's get him to bed." Brittany and Santana got up and started walking towards Xander, when Santana suddenly stopped. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks," Brittany said, "My period is supposed to start in a couple of days, so I'll be good after that.

"Maybe…maybe you should go to the doctor."

"Why?" Brittany asked, confused, "It's just cramps."

"I know but, you never got them that bad before," Santana said, worry in her voice, "What if I, like, poked something I wasn't supposed to with all those inseminations."

Brittany couldn't help but laugh and how cute her wife looked at that moment. She hugged her. "I'm fine, honey. You didn't poke anything." She leaned in and whispered in Santana's ear. "Except my clit which I really, really liked."

Santana's eyes went wide at the unexpected revelation. "Well," she whispered back, "Let's get him settled in and I might poke it agin tonight."

Brittany took in a breath. "Deal." They separated and approached their son. "Come on little guy."

"But I'm no sleeeeeppy," Xander whined.

"Humor us sweetie," Brittany said, holding out her hand.

"Wha does da mean?" Xander asked.

Brittany started to lead Xander to the bathroom while Santana changed out of her dress. All throughout his bath, Xander kept talking about his pony and how he wanted to ride it to school. When Santana joined them in the bathroom, Brittany filled her in on Xander's newest fixation.

After the bath, Xander started yawning and by the time he was changed and tucked in, he was sound asleep.

"Every time," Santana said softly.

They left Xander's room and went out to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Once they were done, they got into bed.

"So," Santana said laying down. She put her hand out and Brittany took it. Once Brittany had nestled herself in Santana's arms, Santana continued, "What do you want me to poke?"

Brittany giggled and nuzzled her face in the crook of Santana's neck. "Nothing. I'm not in the mood anymore," she teased.

Santana closed her eyes as she felt her wife's tongue lightly lick below her ear. "Are you sure? Mmmm…. you know I'm an expert at poking things."

"You totally are." Brittany sucked on her wife's earlobe while her hand traveled up Santana's stomach, under her shirt, up to Santana's breast. Since they were in their sleep clothes, neither wore a bra. "You're so good with your fingers," she husked as she squeezed her wife's ample breast.

"You're….ah, you're pretty good yourself," Santana said with a moan. She arched her back, pressing her breast closer to Brittany's hand.

Brittany took in a deep breath, inhaling Santana. Just smelling her wife sent her whole body into overdrive and right now it was like she couldn't get enough of Santana's scent. "You smell so good."

Santana's breathing picked up as she felt Brittany pinch her nipple. But, just as she was enjoying the sensation, it was gone. She opened her eyes to see Brittany sitting up and taking off her shirt, revealing her wife's milky breasts and skin she loved so much. Santana quickly followed her wife's example and discarded her shirt too and then just as quickly took off her sleep shorts and underwear causing a sly smirk to appear on her wife's face. "Might was well get those out of the way."

Brittany laughed and did the same. Now, fully naked, she settled herself on top of her wife and both moaned at the contact. "I'm, like, so horny right now," Brittany moaned.

"Oh yeah?" Santana moved one leg between Brittany's and felt just how turned on she really was. "Do I make you horny, baby?" she asked in her best Austin Powers voice.

Brittany laughed. "That was one of your worst impressions."

"How. Dare. You?" Santana asked as she lifted her leg slightly and rubbed her thigh against Brittany's very wet center. "Maybe I should just put my clothes back on."

Brittany ground her center against Santana's thigh and felt a shot of pleasure through her body. "Don't do that." Before Santana could say anything else, Brittany kissed her, tasting her, losing herself in Santana. Brittany wasn't being playful when she said she was very horny. She really was. It hit her the second she saw her beautiful wife walk through their front door. "I want… you so bad."

Santana groaned and reunited their lips for sloppy kiss. Brittany's libido always went into overdrive days before she got her period and Santana always counted down the days to that week. Sex Week is what they called it since Santana also got the same symptom days before her own period. "I'm…I'm all yours…baby," Santana moaned as Brittany began to thrust harder onto her thigh. Santana reached down and grabbed Brittany's ass, pushing her down for more friction as her own center rubbed against Brittany's strong thigh. "Fa….faster.."

Brittany increased her pace making the bed shake with the force of her thrusts. They were both panting and moaning, riding each other, each coated in their arousal. Brittany was close and she knew Santana was too. She just knew, she knew her wife so well that she could make her cum just when she wanted to. "You first…."

Santana could not stop the loud moans escaping her. They had a pretty adventurous sex life and have done every position possible. Brittany thrusting above her was one of her favorites. She always made sure to come off as in charge in her work and everyday life, but in the bedroom she was at her wife's mercy and Santana loved it. "Brii….Br…br…FUCK!" Santana arched her back when her orgasam hit her and dug her nails into Brittany's back.

Brittany watched her wife come apart which immediately caused her own strong release. "Sant….!" She stilled and collapsed on top of Santana who instinctively hugged her closer. They laid there, panting and trying to catch their breath. Sweat and their combined arousal making they bodies glisten. Brittany was the first to recover and found the strength to pull back to look at her wife. "I love you."

"I love you too," Santana managed to say through haggard breaths. This was one of the things she loved about making love to Brittany - they always said "I love you" or told each other loving words. Before, after, during, it didn't matter when, but they always said it because this wasn't just sex. It never was and it never would be.

Brittany buried her face in her wife's neck and took a breath. There was that intoxicating, beautiful scent again, now mixed with sweat and sex. Brittany felt that tight, tingling sensation between her legs again. "I need…..to taste you…"

"Fuck, Britt," Santana groaned, "Give a girl a break."

Brittany felt possessed and wanted more. "No break." She licked some of the sweat from Santana's shoulder and neck before devouring her plump lips. Brittany needed more of her wife, she still hadn't gotten enough. "I want…more," she said against Santana's lips.

"I'll give you as much as you want, Britt." Santana thrust her tongue into her wife's mouth and flip them over, with her on top now. "But you have to do that thing I like," she smirked and bent down and took a pink nipple in her mouth.

Brittany arched her back. "I…mmm…I don't know if I can."

Santana lightly bit Brittany's nipple before moving her mouth to the other tasty breast. She opened her mouth wide and devoured as much of Brittany's breast as possible causing Brittany to moan loudly. Santana was glad their son was such a heavy sleeper and that his room was at the front of the hall, away from their room.

Brittany felt herself drip down her thigh and figured maybe she could give Santana what she liked. "Sa…Tana!"

Santana gave Brittany a final lick before moving up to give her a quick kiss on her lips. "Please," she pleaded, "It's been a long time since you've done it."

Brittany grinned and playfully rolled her eyes. "You know I can't always do it."

"Can we try?" Santana smirked and lifted both of Brittany's arms above her head and proceeded to kiss and lick her left armpit. Brittany really loved when she did that and it would help Santana get what she was craving.

Brittany gasped and moaned, lost in the sensation.

Santana still didn't understand how this particular move turned her wife into a moaning mess. When Brittany had first told her about her unique fetish, Santana had been a bit dubious it would do anything. But when Brittany had started moaning and almost coming undone, Santana was more than happy to make out with Brittany's armpits as much as her wife wanted.

Santana had actually grown to love doing it and it wasn't like she didn't have her own unique kinks. One of which was having Brittany suck on her hipbone and another one, one she wanted to try to make happen now, was having her wife squirt on her.

"Mmmm, Sa…" Brittany was getting worked up again as Santana made out with her armpit. As good as it felt, she pushed Santana away and brought her in for a kiss. "I know what you're trying to do," she teased. The first time Santana had made her squirt was when Santana was going down on her and Brittany had been embarrassed. That embarrassment only lasted a second when she saw just how turned on Santana had gotten. Throughout the years, Brittany had exploded on Santana's fingers, thighs, mouth, abs, everywhere really. Santana couldn't get enough. Luckily, Brittany was able to fulfill her wife's desire every so often. "Maybe…maybe I want you to cum on me this time," she said as she licked Santana's lower lip, feeling the almost painful tightness below her waist.

Santana felt drunk. She was panting and throbbing and was sure she would cum again soon by just the mental image of what Brittany had said. She herself didn't do it as often as Brittany, but when she did, it was always when Brittany wanted her to. "What….what do you think Britt? Mmmm…do you think we….can both get what we want?"

"Let's try." Brittany slid a bit further down and guided Santana to straddle her stomach. She ran her hand up and down Santana's thighs. "Turn around."

Santana bit her lip and grinned. She turned around and straddled her wife, now facing her, very wet center. She leaned forward, her hands traveling to Brittany's thighs and pushing them further apart. Santana considered seeing her wife drenched in arousal one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. "Oh God," she practically growled.

"Scoot back." Brittany licked her lips watching her wife's ass coming closer to her. When Santana settled herself on top, and Brittany felt Santana's hot tongue give her a long lick, she jerked forward and took as much of Santana as she could in her mouth.

"Fu…fuck! Santana moaned agains Brittany's swollen lips. She continued her attack while her hips bucked against Brittany's mouth. Brittany's own hips canted up, to Santana's welcoming mouth.

Brittany's hands, that had been on Santana's gyrating hips, moved down to her ass and pulled the cheeks apart, giving Brittany more access. Santana was so wet that Brittany's mouth, chin, cheeks and nose where covered in her wife's arousal. Brittany knew just what to do to make her wife produce even more of that sweet liquid. It took all her might to concentrate on making love to Santana because Santana's mouth was causing her blinding pleasure. She moved one of her hands further down and soon inserted two fingers at once, without warning.

"UMNPH!" Santana stopped mid lick to adjust to Brittany's fingers. She loved when Brittany surprised her like that. I guess that's another kink, she thought. Not to be outdone, Santana latched on the her wife's clit with her mouth and inserted two fingers as well. She began to pump them in and out at a rapid pace causing Brittany to falter in pumping in and out of her.

Brittany took a few seconds to lose herself in the feeling of Santana inside her, but then went back to the task at hand and did something else her wife liked. She inserted a third finger and curled all three. She felt Santana stiffen and Brittany knew she had her right where she wanted her. She continued using her tongue, lips and fingers and soon Santana was shaking and moaning so loud Brittany knew Santana was close.

Despite feeling her impending orgasm, Santana forced herself to focus on her wife's delicious center that was already starting to overflow and Santana lapped up as much as she could. Brittany tasted sweeter than normal. She continued pumping her fingers and went deep, finding that spot that made her explode. And Brittany did.

"AHHH….Saaannntttt….! Brittany, squeezed her eyes shut and shook with pleasure and felt the gush of fluid escape her. She buried her face in Santana but didn't stop her fingers and soon her wife exploded, all over her.

"Briiiiiii…" Seeing and feeling Brittany cum on her face, Brittany's tongue and fingers never stopping their mission, had pushed Santana over.

They stayed, unmoving for a while, each catching their breath. Finally Santana managed to roll off Brittany and turned around on the bed to face her wife. "We did it," she said with a light laugh.

Brittany placed her hand behind Santana's neck and brought her in for a long, deep kiss. They could taste and smell each other's arousal and it was beyond erotic and intimate. "I fucking love you so much.," Brittany said, her voice raspy.

"Mmmmm…I fucking love you too, Britt," Santana said and nibbled on her upper lip. She pulled back and saw the result of her orgasm. "Wow, looks like I got your neck too."

Brittany giggled and wiped her mouth. "You got me good."

Santana ran her hand across her own mouth, cheeks and neck and felt the result of Brittany's orgasm. "You got me good, too." She kissed Brittany again and after a long while of kissing Santana pulled back. "You taste different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good different. Very good different." Santana licked her lips to taste Brittany again. "I might want a another taste in the morning."

Brittany sat up and reached for the covers that had bunched up at the end of the bed, and pulled them up to cover them. Brittany then turned off the bedside light and finally pulled Santana to her and spooned her from behind. "Let's get to sleep then, so morning can be here quicker."

Santana settled into Brittany and closed her eyes. "Good plan."

###

Santana grabbed her keys and waited for her son to grab his backpack so she could take him to school. "Come on, sweetie, we don't want to be late," she said, stifling a yawn. She was still exhausted from her amazing night with her wife and smiled. They hadn't had a night like that in a while.

"Les go," Xander said, looping his arms through the straps and putting on his backpack, "Is Momma Brinny coming?"

"No, little man." Santana grabbed his hand and lead him to the car. "She's still sleeping but she said she would meet up later."

"Momma Brittany sick again?"

"A little." She secured her son in his car seat and drove out out of the driveway. Brittany had woken up, not ready for another round like Santana expected, but with a headache. She had told Santana that she would be find with just a couple more hours of sleep. Santana wondered if the stress of the last couple of months had affected Brittany's health somehow. She hoped not.

She was going to try to convince Brittany to see her doctor but she'd worry about that later. Right now, she had to focus on the upcoming job at hand, being the parent TA in her son's class.

###

Brittany groaned and forced her eyes open. The sun was practically burning her face and she had no choice but to wake up. Luckily, her headache was gone but she hated that she had missed seeing her son off to school. She threw the covers to the side and got up, still naked from the night before. She stood up and quickly sat back down when a wave of dizziness hit her. "Oh crap."

After a moment, the room stopped spinning and she was able to go take a shower. Almost an hour later, dressed and ready, she felt a million times better and decided to do some laundry. Through narrowed eyes, Lord Tubbington watched her remove all the sheets from the bed. "Hey, we're married so stop being such a prude. I know you get busy with that lady cat from next door."

Lord Tubbington yawned and continued to stare at her.

Laundry and some cleaning done, she sat on the couch and exchanged some texts with her wife. Brittany didn't want to do anything and felt like she had no energy. Her cramps were gone, but she still felt like she had run a marathon. She texted Santana and told her she finally broke her with sex.

Brittany's eyes landed on her laptop. She went to it and did a search to see if she could find out what she could do to feel better. Minutes later she found herself staring at the search results, her stomach coming alive and doing flips. She felt her mouth fill with saliva and felt that gross, acidic taste in her throat. She managed to make it to the bathroom and threw up, her cat watching her from the doorway.

###

Santana really did love seeing her son at school and seeing just how much he loved the classroom. Her son was definitely going to grow up to be a bookworm. Xander was so excited to have her in class, he kept telling all his friends his mom was here.

Santana watched her son interact with all the other children and found that Xander was quite popular, which made Santana smile. Once class was dismissed, Santana and Xander headed straight to the car.

"You want a snack, honey?" Santana asked, placing Xander in her car seat.

"Cookies!" Xander said.

"Try again," Santana answered.

"Ummm...pudding."

"Nope," Santana said smiling and getting into the driver's seat.

"Ummm...ice cweam!"

"Nope.

"You keep saying no!" Xander protested, "Whad can I have?"

"How about some sliced apples and carrot sticks," Santana said, chuckling at her son's protest.

"OK," Xander agreed reluctantly.

Santana drove them to Earth Cafe for their afternoon snack. To Santana's delight, the place wasn't packed and they were able to find a table right away. She texted Brittany to join them. They were only a 10 minute walk from the restaurant. Their house really was the perfect location for them.

The new waitress came and took their order.

"Mami," Xander said after the waitress had left, "Are you sure we can no have ice cweam"

"I'm sure," Santana said, "But after dinner, we can have a little chocolate cake for dessert."

"Really?" Xander asked, his eyes lighting up.

"But only if you finish your dinner, OK?"

"Yay!"

Santana was amused at her son's sweet tooth. He definitely got that from Brittany, she thought.

A few minutes later their snack was brought to the table, by Sugar.

"Suga!" Xander squealed.

"Hey baby boy," Sugar said putting down the fruit plate, "How was school?"

"Good! I got s'ickers and we sang songs," Xander said, "And Mami was there."

"She was?" Sugar asked. She sat down across from Santana and faced her, "Was this a parent day in class thing?"

"It was my turn to be parent TA," Santana said.

"I remember doing that," Sugar said, "Where's Brittany?"

Santana still hadn't gotten a reply from her wife. "I texted her but she may be asleep. She hasn't been feeling well these past few days.""

"She did look a bit pale last time I saw her," Sugar said.

"Momma Brinny sick?" Xander turned to his mother, pouting and about to cry.

"No baby," Santana cooed, "Your Momma Brittany is fine. She's not sick."

"That's right, Xand-Man," Sugar added, "Your Momma Brittany is the healthiest person ever. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Where is she?" Xander asked, worried.

Santana looked at Sugar and who just shrugged. "Let's call her." Santana took out her phone and dialed and her wife picked up on the first ring. "Britt! Hey, did you get my text?"

"Hey, honey," Brittany greeted, overly chipper, "I just saw it now. I was going to text you." Brittany bit her lip took a breath. She felt like she was doing something wrong and was going to get caught.

After spending about an hour throwing up and fighting off nausea, Brittany went to the drug store to pick up some supplies. One thing in particular. The search results had hinted at like a million diseases and conditions but there was one that really stood out.

_"That'll be $62.36."_

Santana heard the sudden unfamiliar voice through the phone and raised an eyebrow. "Are you at the store?"

"Uh, umm, yeah," Brittany stammered. She took out her credit card and quickly paid. "I'm just buying some Advil."

"Advil? That's one big bottle for $60." Santana had picked up on Brittany's high pitch which usually happened when she was nervous or lying about something. Brittany was a terrible liar.

"Yup!" Brittany quickly signed for her purchase and began walking out of the drug store.

Santana began to question her wife when she felt her son tugging at her shirt.

"Gimme phone!" Xander pleaded.

Santana knew something was up with her wife but she would figure that out later. She handed her phone to her son who began asking Brittany how she was feeling and soon moved on to talking about flying sharks.

"Everything OK?" Sugar asked.

Santana chewed her bottom lip. "I'm not sure."

###

Santana turned into her street, glad to to be almost home. Her wife had not been able to make it to Earth Cafe since she was out "running errands" and wasn't sure when she'd be home. Something is going on, she thought.

When pulled into the driveway, she saw he wife's car. She quickly gathered her things and her son and headed inside.

"Hey!" Santana said as she walked in the the door.

"Hey yourself," Brittany replied walking to Santana and giving her a kiss on the lips. She then looked down to pick up Xander, "Hey little guy."

"Hi Momma!" Xander said, placing a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Did you have fun in school today?" Brittany asked.

"Is was fun."

"Britt, are you OK?" Santana got straight to the point.

"I'm fine," Brittany said, as casually as she could. She had gotten home half an hour ago and was trying to calm her nerves before Santana got home. She had hidden her purchase in the attic and hoped she could put it to use soon. "I'm feeling much better." Brittany put Xander down, who ran to his room.

"What happened?" Santana asked as she walked to the computer desk to put her bag down, "Did you spend most of the day in bed? What did you buy?"

"Whoa! What's with all the questions?" Brittany let out a nervous giggle and hoped she came off like she was teasing.

"Brittany." Santana's voice was stern. "You are a horrible liar. What's going on?"

Brittany groaned. She _was_ a terrible liar. She especially couldn't ever lie to her wife. "Something did happen. Sort of."

"What?"

"I….," Brittany began, "I'll tell you later. After Xander goes to sleep."

"Britt," Santana whined, "Tell me now." She hated not knowing what Brittany was thinking and feeling. They told each other everything. It was their number one rule not to keep secrets and Brittany not telling her what was happing was driving her crazy.

Brittany looked down at the floor. "It's nothing bad. I just….I wanted to make sure first."

Santana was completely confused. "Make sure of what?"

Their son came running out of his room, Lord Tubbingoton wobbling behind him. "Can I draw?"

Santana tried not to let her son's bad timing frustrate her. "Of course, baby."

Brittany let out a breath, thankful for her son's sudden appearance. She wanted to tell Santana but she didn't want to rush things. "Tonight. I promise," she told her wife.

Santana nodded and went to get help Xander get his drawing supplies.

###

With Xander sound asleep, Santana and Brittany were able to sit on the patio table in their backyard. The night was warm with gusts of wind that would, from time to time, offer a cool breeze. The perfect weather for both of them to wear tank tops and shorts.

"What's going on Britt? You're acting really weird."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Did you go to a strip club or something? Is that where you spent those $60?"

Brittany shook her head. "No way! I'd never go to a strip club without you."

Santana let out a small laugh. "I know you wouldn't."

Brittany took a breath. "I threw up this morning. After you left."

Santana scooted closer to her wife. "You did? Did you eat something bad? I knew those eggs were expired…I should have…"

"No, sweetie," Brittany interrupted, "It wasn't the eggs. At least I don't think so. I mean I was feeling super sick and wanted to feel better so I Googled how I felt. The computer told me that I had all these diseases and…"

"Oh my God!" Santana felt her heart almost jump out of her chest, her imagination running wild. "What is it? You're scaring me."

Brittany brought her wife in to her arms. "Don't be scared. I just….a lot of the results came back that I….that they were baby symptoms."

Santana jerked up. "What?"

"I was at the drug store when you called me," Brittany explained, "I was buying pregnancy tests."

Santana felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. "Oh my God. I thought you were going to tell me you had some incurable disease."

"Santana, did you hear me?" Brittany took her wife's hand. "Google said I'm having pregnancy symptoms."

"Baby symptoms?" The reality of what Brittany just said, hit her. "Are….are you pregnant?"

"I don't know," Brittany said softly, "I haven't taken the test yet. I hid them in the attic."

"What? Why?"

Brittany felt her eyes burn with tears. "I…I didn't want to disappoint you again. I was going to take the test tomorrow morning, when you were taking Xander to school. I wasn't going to tell you unless it was positive."

Santana felt her heart constrict. She took Brittany's face in her hands and smiled. "You could never, never disappoint me. We're in this together. We're a team, Britt. You and me. If this turns out like all those other times, I want to be there with you."

Brittany let her tears fall. "I guess I was being dumb."

"No," Santana shook her head, "You were being protective. You were thinking of my feelings and as much as I appreciate that, I never want you to go through anything alone. When we got married, we made a promise to be together in every way."

How did I get to lucky, Brittany thought. She closed her yes and the rest of her tears trickled down her cheek. "You're right."

Santana let go of her wife's face and kissed her tears away. "I love you."

Brittany opened her eyes and smiled. Santana was looking at her with such love and trust in her eyes, it made Brittany catch her breath. Her wife was breathtaking. "I still can't believe I got to marry the girl of my dreams."

"Hey, that's my line," Santana teased.

"I'm serious," Brittany said, "Those two years in college when I just watched you from far away….I had so many fantasies about how you'd notice me. Like, you…you'd just smile at me as you walk by or how you'd just brush up against me in a crowded hallway. I never, ever thought I'd be married to you and have a family with you."

Santana didn't know when she had started crying, but she felt her tears run down her cheeks. "Well, you are married to me and we do have a beautiful family. I so wish I had noticed you too and had more time together, but we found each other. I never had a 'dream girl' until I met you."

Even after all these years, Santana could still make Brittany blush. "How did we end up getting so sappy?"

"I don't know," Santana laughed.

Brittany got up and extended her hand to her wife. "Let's go take a test."

"OK." Santana took Brittany's hand and went inside.

Almost an hour later, Brittany and Santana stared at the third pregnancy stick on the sink.

"Same as the other two," Santana said, her voice calm and collected.

Brittany swallowed and nodded. "I guess that's it, then." She stared at the three sticks on the sink, all with the same result. All she could manage to say was, "I'm so sorry, Santana."

-**tbc-**

* * *

**A:N Sorry for not updating last week, but I took one final summer trip. As always, thanks for reading/reviewing/following. **


	9. Secrets & Half Truths

Santana blinked a few times, expecting that what she was seeing to change. It didn't change. All three remained the same. "Why….why are you sorry?"

"I…." Brittany's words caught in her throat. She took a breath. "I'm sorry cause I almost made you miss finding out you're going to be a mom again."

Santana felt like her emotions were fighting against each other. She was ecstatic, surprised, worried, and scared all at once. "Don't be," she said softly, her eyes still glued to the three sticks.

Brittany wanted to jump up and down and scream, but couldn't move a muscle. All three sticks said she was pregnant and she was really scared they were all wrong. "I'll call the doctor in the morning and see if she can see me tomorrow."

Santana just nodded. They were going to have a baby. All those times they tried, all those failures and the minute they decide not to try to have a baby, Brittany get's pregnant. Santana grinned then started laughing.

Brittany finally tore her eyes away from the pregnancy sticks to look at her wife, cracking up. Santana was laughing so hard she had to sit down on the toilet seat. "Uh…what's so funny?"

Santana kept laughing and when she felt like she had laughed enough, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her wife. "The situation."

"From The Jersey Shore?"

"No. Never mind." Santana got up and threw her arms around her wife. "We're having a baby!"

Now it was Brittany's to laugh. She hugged Santana and lifted her up, twirling her around. "We're having a baby!"

"Britt, put me down," Santana laughed, "We have to be careful. You know, make sure."

"OK, OK." Brittany put Santana down but couldn't stop from smiling. She collected the sticks and put them in a plastic baggie. "Evidence."

"Evidence?"

"I'm going to take this to the doctor as evidence," Brittany explained seriously.

Santana took her wife's face in her hands and kissed her. "This is it, Britt. I know it."

"I really hope so."

Santana took the plastic baggie and put it away in a drawer. She grabbed Brittany's hand and lead her to their bedroom. "Let's sit outside." Letting go of her wife's hand, she then grabbed the baby monitor and went to the French doors in their bedroom that lead out to the pool.

"You wanna swim?"

Santana shook her head and walked over to the lounge area they had. There were a few lounge chairs around the pool and at the far end, Santana's favorite addition, an outdoor canopy bed. She and Brittany often sat out here drinking wine and just talking.

"I can't drink wine this time," Brittany said with a smile. She and Santana got comfortable on the bed and faced each other. "I can drink some grape juice and pretend it's wine."

"No drinking," Santana said, "I just want us to sit out here and relax and process things. Those sticks gave us good news, but we still have to confirm with the doctor."

Brittany bit her lip. She knew that she needed the doctor to confirm and she shouldn't get too happy just yet. What if all those sticks were defective, she wondered. "You're right," she said, "Tomorrow we'll know."

Santana brought Brittany into her arms and held her. They stayed like that for a while, Brittany resting her head on Santana's chest.

"I love you," Santana whispered and kissed the top of her wife's head.

"I love you." Brittany smiled and snugged closer to Santana. She always felt so safe in her wife's arms. "Are you still going to love me when I get super fat?"

Santana hugged Brittany tighter and let out a laugh. "I asked you that exact same questions when we found out I was pregnant. Do you remember what you told me?"

Brittany giggled at the memory. She looked up and smiled. "I said 'A chubby Santana is still a sexy Santana'."

"Well, a chubby Brittany is still a sexy Brittany."

"Hmm, maybe not." Brittany sat up and lifted her hand to run her thumb across Santana's lower lip, "I'm warning you now that I'm going to pig out like crazy. Well, once I feel better and food doesn't make me want to puke."

Santana kissed Brittany's thumb, "You eat all you want. I'll still love you and find you sexy."

"We'll see," Brittany said, her eyes fixated on Santana's lips, "You know how much I love cheese."

Santana took Brittany's thumb in her mouth and sucked briefly before answering, "I do. Do you, feel sick right now?"

"Nope," Brittany managed to say in a barely audible voice.

Santana took Brittany's thumb in her mouth again and this time used her tongue. She watched as Brittany's eyes darken with that desire Santana knew was only for her. "I love you, so much," she said once Brittany's thumb was out of her mouth.

"I...," Brittany began to say, but Santana had already brought their mouths together for another kiss, making Brittany to moan.

God, I love that moan, Santana thought. She felt her desire for her wife start to intensify, and by the way Brittany was pulling her closer and almost whimpering in her mouth, Santana knew Brittany's desire matched her own.

"Out here?" Brittany asked, when her mind cleared and she realized where they were.

"It's not like we haven't had sex out here before," Santana smirked, "Especially in the pool."

"You know how nosey our neighbors are," Brittany said, her hand moving to cup on of Santana's breasts.

"They're out of town," Santana said as she began to untie the curtains that fell to fully enclose them inside, giving them privacy. "How's that?"

"You know honey, you can still see through them," Brittany said moving her hand from Santana's breast down to the hem of her tank top, and started to lift it up.

"Well," Santana said as she slowly fell on top of Brittany, forcing her to lie down, "It adds a little excitement."

Brittany resumed her task of taking off Santana's top, and soon, Santana was down to her shorts and bra, "Kinky," Brittany said, "You're just full of sexy surprises this week."

"We haven't made love in ages," Santana said as she felt Brittany's hand run up and down her back. Santana moved to kiss Brittany's neck.

"What about when we ate each other out yesterday?" Brittany asked, her voice starting to strain.

"Like I said," Santana said moving her tongue around Brittany's neck, "It's been ages."

"Mmmmmm," Brittany moaned, her hand now franticly trying to remove Santana's bra. Once it was off, Brittany cast it to the side and moved her hands to cup both breasts in front of her, "You're perfect." And she was. Brittany's heart was beating a mile a minute, her need for her wife growing with each second. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she didn't want Santana. When she didn't want to love her and make her hers.

Santana grabbed Brittany's thighs and adjusted herself between them. She felt her desire throbbing and dripping and all she could think about was how much she wanted to feel Brittany's skin against her own. Santana pulled back a bit, her eyes never leaving Brittany's and began to take Brittany's top and bra off.

"That's better," Santana almost whimpered. Brittany would always be the most beautiful woman in the world to her. She lowered herself again, pressing their breasts together, "You feel so good," Santana kissed her as their nipples rubbed against each other.

Their kisses were getting more frantic, each wanting to taste as much as possible. Their breathing was coming in quick gasps, chests heaving. Santana still wanted more contact. She moved her hand down and pulled down Brittany's shorts and underwear at once. She had to break the kiss in order to completely remove the garments.

Santana watched as Brittany's breathing continued to speed up, her mouth slightly open and Santana didn't know how it was possible, but she was even more turned on.

"You...too," Brittany said. No matter how many times she had seen Santana undress, it still excited her like the first time she saw her. Santana was just that beautiful.

Santana pulled down her shorts and panties and threw them aside. She immediately fell on top of Brittany again and resumed their kiss. Santana moved her hand to Brittany's center and came in contact with what she needed. Brittany.

"So….good," Santana breathed into Brittany's mouth. Santana moved two fingers from the top of Brittany's inner lips and moved them down slowly, grazing her clit. Brittany was so slick, so hot between her fingers. "All mine."

"Ahhh," Brittany moaned, automatically thrusting her hips. "Saaaa…"

Brittany's slick center allowed Santana's fingers to easily glide thorough the folds and soon Santana was right at Brittany's entrance.

"You promised me a taste this morning," Santana moaned against Brittany's ear, "You were supposed to be my breakfast."

"I…." Brittany lifted her hips in rhythm with her wife's ministrations. "I did….mmmm….have me now."

Santana's fingers were soaked and her mouth was watering at the thought of going down on her wife. She loved the way Brittany tasted, smelled, felt. "My pleasure," she said as she snaked down her wife's body and devoured Brittany's clit, coating her mouth that sweet juice Santana loved so much.

Brittany arched her back and stopped herself from screaming Santana's name. She panted and moaned as she placed her hands on Santana's head to guide her where needed. Not that Santana needed guidance, she was an expert. "Oh….God….right…mmm…yeah…like that!" Santana loved to eat her out and Brittany had once accused Santana of being addicted. Santana had responded by throwing her on the bed and burying her face between her legs.

Santana continued her assault, knowing exactly what her wife liked. She flicked her tongue on the familiar hard bundle before running her tongue down in-between Brittany's moist lips. Before Brittany, Santana wasn't a big fan of going down on a woman. She'd let them go down on her so she could get her orgasm, but if she didn't have to, she wouldn't do it. Even with her college girlfriend, Kate. But with Brittany, with Brittany it was different. With Brittany she wanted, no needed to taste her as much as possible.

"Oh fu…." Brittany was close. Her wife's talented tongue and lips were licking, tugging, pulling, sucking her all at once. The sound of Santana slurping her cum was going to finish her off before she wanted. "Baby…stop."

"Mmmph…" Santana kept going, her tongue seeking Brittany's entrance and when she found it, she thrust her tongue inside. She loved how wet Brittany always got and Santana relished in the fact only she could make Brittany react like this.

"FUCK!" Brittany was so close. So close, but she wanted to cum kissing her wife. "S….Tana! Stop!"

Santana pulled back, cum dribbling from her lips, down her chin. "What's wrong?"

"Come up here." Brittany moaned at the sight of her sexy wife. Santana's hair was wild, her eyes wide and dark, her mouth and chin shining. "I wanna cum kissing you."

Santana grinned and moved up for a kiss. "I wanted you to go first."

"No," Brittany said moving her right hand down, between them, "You too."

Brittany lifted herself up to capture Santana's lips in another kiss and at the same time slid her fingers in between Santana's slick, soft folds.

"Fuck," Santana breathed.

They began their synchronized movements, movements that only came from their years together, loving each other. They inserted two fingers in to each other and began to thrust, using their thumbs to tease the clit. Slowly at first, then faster...and faster...hips thrusting... tongues battling in each other's mouths. Faster and faster...their cries of pleasure and need for air breaking their kiss. Keeping their mouths close together they breathed each other's breath...thrusting in and out, fingers soaked with need.

The night air was filled with moans and sighs and whimpers. Faster and faster...almost...Santana's sweat mixing with Brittany's…..they felt a tightness that needed release...almost...their breasts rubbing against each other...almost…..Brittany felt that tightness increase to the point she just couldn't...

"AHHHHHHH….Saaaaanntt," she screamed. But she didn't stop her movements, not until...

" ..AHHHHH!" Santana's release came seconds later, squeezing Brittany's fingers with her most intimate muscles.

They stayed inside each other until their breathing came back to normal. Before removing their fingers, they massaged each other, while savoring each other's mouths.

"I'm addicted to you,' Brittany said, pulling out of Santana.

"Good," Santana said softly, also pulling out, "I hope you never get cured. I know I never will."

###

Brittany was pacing while waiting for her doctor to return with the results. She played with the tip of her lucky duck tie and hoped it would bring her good news. She knew this tie was special because she was wearing it the night Santana finally noticed her and when Xander was born. She figured if she wore it today, the doctor would tell them good news.

"Britt, please sit down." Santana was nervous too but she managed to remain seated in front of the doctor's desk. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Brittany stopped walking and brought her hand to her mouth. She felt like throwing up. She took a few deep breaths through her nose and after the fifth breath, felt better.

"Are you OK?" Santana got up and went to stand in front of Brittany. "You want to throw up?"

Brittany shook her head. "I'm OK. I'm OK. Just nervous."

The door opened and the doctor came in, chart in had. Dr. Amy Gardner had been Brittany's doctor since she moved back to LA all those years ago. Brittany really liked her because she was nice and kind of reminded Brittany of her Aunt Millie.

"Brittany," Dr. Gardner said, "You look tense. Have a seat." Dr. Gardner sat down behind her desk and set the folder on her desk. She then reached into her pocket and took out the plastic bag with the three pregnancy tests. "Do you want these back?"

Santana and Brittany sat down and Brittany reached for the bag and put it in her purse. "I'll take it. So, are these defective or what?"

Dr. Gardner smiled. "No, they're not. You are indeed pregnant. Congratulations!"

"Seriously?" Santana gasped, her hands immediately reaching for Brittany's. "We're having a baby?" She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest from how happy she felt.

Dr. Gardner smiled and nodded.

Brittany couldn't say a word. She was pregnant. It was really happening. After all those times she failed, all those time she felt sad, they were gone. She wanted to cry. She let out a slow breath trying not to cry in front of her doctor. "Are…are you sure? I mean I got cramps and it felt like how I feel before I get my period."

"I'm sure," Dr. Gardner said gently, "And those symptoms are very common. Some women even get their period. But I can assure you that you are indeed pregnant."

"We're having a baby," Santana said, a big smile on her face. She turned her chair to face her wife. "We're having a baby, Britt."

Brittany nodded. She wanted to jump up and down and scream. She wanted to kiss Santana and spin her around. She wanted to do all that but instead she reached down for the wastebasket and threw up.

###

Santana poured a glass of Ginger Ale into Brittany's favorite glass. Her wife was currently curled up on their bed trying not to throw up again. Xander and Lord Tubbington were laying in bed with Brittany too. Xander had said he wanted to help his mom feel better with cuddles.

"We're having a baby," she said with a soft laugh. Santana was surprised at just how happy she was at hearing the news. Of course she was going to be happy about having a baby, but after all the failed tries, after how sad Brittany was when she wasn't pregnant, after getting news from the adoption agency they were looking at almost a year or waiting, after all that, they were going to have their baby. "Thank you," she said out loud.

She took the glass and went to the bedroom where she found her family exactly as she left them. Brittany had Xander nestled in front of her, while their cat laid sprawled at the end of the mattress. Santana smiled at the sight and quietly took her phone from her pocket and took a picture.

Brittany heard the shutter and turned to her wife. "I look awful."

"You look beautiful." Santana walked into the room and placed the glass on the nightstand beside Brittany. "I see your nurse fell asleep."

Brittany turned to kiss the top of her son's head. "He did make me feel a lot better. And Tubbs too." She gently separated herself from Xander and reached for the glass, taking a long gulp Ginger Ale. "Thanks. I was so thirsty."

Santana took the glass and placed it back. She then got into bed and settled herself behind Brittany. "What about me? Did I make you feel better?"

"You always make me feel better," Brittany said.

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel like throwing up anymore and my stomach stopped being weird. And I'm kinda hungry."

"What do you want to eat? I can cook or order out. Whatever you want." Santana nuzzled her wife's neck. "I'm going to take care of you Britt. Just like you took good care of me when I had morning sickness. Remember?"

Brittany smiled at the memory. "I loved taking care of you. Even when you got super cranky."

"I was not cranky," Santana protested.

"You totally were."

"Maybe a little," Santana admitted, "We should keep this between us. At least for a little while."

Brittany nodded. "OK."

"Let our friends and parents think we're still on a baby break," Santana continued.

"Are you sure you can stop from blabbing to Kurt and Sam?"

"Are you sure you can stop from blabbing to Mercedes and Quinn?"

They both chuckled.

Xander stirred and opened his eyes. "I'm hungry."

Brittany turned as much as she could to look at her wife. "That two three of us you have to feed."

Santana placed a hand on Brittany's stomach. "You mean three." Santana kissed Brittany on the lips before getting up. "Well, considering I just realized we haven't gone grocery shopping this week, looks like we're ordering out."

Both Xander and Brittany erupted in a "Yay!"

"I'll try not to take that as an insult to my cooking," Santana said.

###

Brittany didn't understand why they called in "morning sickness" when she got sick at all hours of the day. It had been almost two weeks and some days she felt fine, while others she just wanted to spend hours in bed. She hated feeling like this. Luckily she was having more good days as time went on. Her doctor had given her something for the sickness and told her this could last up to the first three months of her pregnancy.

She was glad today was a good day because she had a party to go to. Sugar was throwing Kurt a pre-grand opening celebration for his new store. When Kurt had announced his news about opening the store, he had failed to mention that the location, permits, and orders were practically done. He had begun the process months ago, but only announced it to his friends when he knew everything would be OK. His new store would open next week.

Santana walked out of the bathroom dressed in a dark green dress that fit her body perfectly. Brittany was in the living room watching Xander until Santana's mom, Maribel, showed up to take Xander to spend the weekend with his grandparents.

They were going to celebrate today. Santana smiled thinking about all the good things that were happening to her family and friends. She and Brittany were going to have a baby, her book was two chapters away from being finished and Xander, well Xander was happy and healthy and that was enough. Everything was going great for everyone.

Kurt was opening a store, Quinn's last movie had been a blockbuster hit, Sam had gotten a promotion, Puck and Sugar's restaurant was becoming one of the hottest LA restaurants, Mercedes latest soundtrack was in the Top 5, Mike and Tina had decided to move in together and Rachel was booking magazine covers left and right.

Santana hoped it wasn't a dream. She went out to the living room and spotted Brittany, who was wearing a form fitting black dress that accentuated her breasts. She made a conscious effort not to stare. At least not in front of their son.

"You look pretty too Momma Sana!" Xander said as Santana walked towards them,

"Thank you sweetie," Santana said, "Are you all ready for your sleep over with your _Abuela_ and _Abuelo_?

"_Si_!"

Brittany laughed. Xander was getting so good with his Spanish and was starting to have full on conversations with Santana in Spanish. Every time he came back from a weekend with Santana's parents, his Spanish got even better. "I have to keep up my Spanish," Brittany said, "You know he had a whole conversation with Holly when I took him to visit her last week?"

"He did?" Santana asked proudly.

Brittany nodded. "I understood some words, but I was still lost."

"Well, looks like you and I have some studying to do." Santana winked. The doorbell rang. "That must be Mamá. Come in!"

Maribel opened the door and stepped inside. "Santana, why is the door unlocked? I could have been a murderer."

Santana rolled her eyes. "A murderer who rings the doorbell first?"

"It could have been a trick." Maribel kissed her daughter and grandson hello. She turned to Brittany to do the same and stopped. "Are you OK, _Mija_?"

"Yeah, I'm OK," Brittany said, "Why?"

Maribel hugged her daughter-in-law and kissed her cheek. "You look different."

"I'm dressed up," Brittany said with a smile, "You usually see me in casual clothes."

"No, that's not it." Maribel narrowed her eyes. "Are you eating enough vegetables?"

Brittany scrunched up her nose. "Eww. But yeah, cause Santana makes me."

"Mamá," Santana said, "Leave Brittany alone. _Está bien_. Are you going to take your _Nieto_ or what?"

"_Abuela_!" Xander extended his arms to his grandmother.

Maribel squeezed Brittany's shoulder before turning and taking her grandson in her arms. "_Hola precioso_."

"_Hola_!" Xander giggled.

"I'll bring him back around 6 on Sunday," Maribel said, "Your _Papá_ and I have show tickets at 8."

"OK," Brittany said picking up Xander's Superman suitcase and handing it to Maribel, "We'll be sure to be here. What show are you guys watching?"

"I don't even care," Maribel said, "I'm just glad to finally get some time with my husband. The hospital has been keeping him busy these past few weeks."

"_Papá_ needs to slow down," Santana said, "I thought he said he was going to cut down his workload?"

Maribel rolled her eyes. "Until the end of the year, he says."

"_Abuelita, vámonos_!"

"OK, M_ijo_." Maribel turned to Brittany. "I'll bring you some of my mother's herb tea just in case."

Once they were gone, Brittany spoke. "Do you think your mom knows?"

"She may suspect," Santana said, "She's scary sometimes."

"Super scary."

Santana focused her full attention on her wife. "You look so hot in that dress."

"So do you," Brittany said as she looked Santana up and down.

Santana started to walk to her, but Brittany put her hands up. "Oh no! We'll never get out of here."

"We'll just be a little late," Santana said, lightly bitting her lip.

"I can guarantee you, it won't be a little late," Brittany laughed, "We might not even show up at all."

Santana took a deep breath and pouted, "OK, let's go."

###

The club Sugar picked was packed. They walked from the VIP parking area to the front door and had to maneuver themselves through a small crowed of people. Santana instinctively took Brittany's hand, not wanting to lose her in the crowd.

"Wait," Brittany said, "So we're _not_ telling anyone I'm pregnant, right?"

"Do you want to?"

Brittany shook her head. "Not yet."

"Good," Santana said, "Let's make sure everything will be fine before we start telling everyone."

"OK," Brittany said caressing Santana's cheek, "I just hope I don't get sick."

"You've gotten better," Santana said, a playful smile forming, "Maybe I can give you a physical?"

"Well, you'd have to check everything," Brittany said, her hand moving from Santana's cheek down her neck, "You'd have to check my pulse and stamina..."

"OK," Santana said taking a deep breath, "Let's stop now or else we'll give all these people a show."

Brittany smiled coyly and took Santana's hand, "Come on, let's go inside."

When they walked into the club, Santana couldn't believe how fancy the place looked. The design was sleek and colorful, the place looked almost futuristic.

Santana was impressed. "Whoa. I never knew this place existed."

"There they are!" Brittany said loudly to be heard above the music. Santana looked in the direction Brittany was pointing and spotted all their friends sitting near the center of the club, almost in a circle.

They walked over and Sugar was the first one to spot them.

"HEY! Looks who's here! Late again."

"How the fuck do you all arrive everywhere first?" Santana huffed, "I'm starting to think you all meet half an hour earlier than what you tell us."

"Excuses, excuses," Quinn laughed.

"Hey everyone," Santana said as she and Brittany sat down on a love seat.

"Sugar, Puck," Brittany began, "This place is fantastic! How did you find it?"

"Isn't it?" Puck said, "We wanted all of you to come here because…well, we bought it."

"What?" Kurt nearly chocked on his drink and Sebastian had to pat his back. "This…this is your club?"

Sugar clapped and squealed. "The previous owner played basketball with Puck and he didn't like the club business…"

"He was looking to just shut down the place," Puck continued, "Which was crazy because this place is a goldmine. So we bought it. Everything was all set and all we had to do was switch things to our name. Though Sugar already has all these ideas how to make it better."

"This is awesome!" Sam added, "Now we have a place to party and get free drinks!"

"This is going to be the place to be!" Mercedes said.

"Yeah," Mike said, "Congratulations you guys."

"Let's have a toast!" Tina said.

"Hold on," Sam said, "Santana and Brittany don't have drinks. I need a refill, what do you guys want?"

"Manhattan for me," Santana said.

"I'll have a Margar…umm, I mean an ice tea," Brittany said and Santana squeezed her hand.

"Long Island Ice…" Sam said until Brittany cut his off.

"No just regular ice tea," Brittany said, "I'm driving."

"OK," Sam said, "Anyone else?" Everyone said they were fine and so Sam went to the bar to get the drinks.

"Mike and I are moving in together," Tina said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, Tina we know."

"I'm telling you again! I really think this is it," Tina said, a smile on her face, "It just works so...I don't even know how to describe it."

Mike leaned in and kissed Tina.

Rachel scoffed and finished the rest of her drink in one gulp. "I'm really happy for you guys, I am, but you know this means I'm now the 13th wheel in our group? I have the worst luck in love." Rachel got up. "I need another drink."

"Rachel!" Brittany called after her but Rachel kept on walking, making a beeline for the bar.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand, "She'll be fine."

"So, I've made a few phone calls," Quinn said as she put her arm around her husband.

"What phone calls?" Kurt asked.

Quinn smiled at Santana and Brittany. "Tomorrow you are going to get a call from the adoption agency."

Santana had almost forgotten about the whole adoption process. They had been so focused on Brittany's pregnancy, they hadn't had a chance to discuss removing their names from the adoption list. "We are?"

"Oh my God!" Sugar shouted, "You bought them a baby didn't you?"

"I did not buy a baby." Quinn defended, "I merely got around some red tape is all."

"What are you saying?" Santana asked, nervous.

"Take the call and set up an appointment as soon as possible. Just be prepared to get some very good news," Quinn said with a wink.

"Are you serious?" Brittany asked, a huge smile on her face, which quickly faltered. "Wait, what does that mean?"

Quinn just raised her eyebrow and leaned back on the couch.

Santana turned to look at Brittany who had a dumbfounded look on her face. "It'll be OK," she said so only Brittany would hear, "Let's just have fun tonight and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow, OK?" When Brittany nodded, Santana leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Here we go!" Sam said coming back to the group with the drinks.

"OK," Sugar said, "Raise those glasses! To me and my hot husband and us taking over the club scene in this city!"

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted.

"And...," Sugar continued, "To Santana and Brittany...for adding another addition to our little group since it sounds like Quinn bought them a baby."

Quinn groaned while Santana and Brittany tried not to panic at what Quinn had done.

"To Kurt for his expanding retail empire. To Mercedes and Quinn for topping the movie and music charts. To Tina and Mike for shacking up and to Sam for working with crazy delinquent kids."

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"And to unlucky in love Rachel who obviously needs our help finding someone to tolerate her. So that's out next group project."

Again everyone clicked their glasses and drank.

They talked and laughed and drank and drank some more. The night was proving to be quite fun and Santana felt like she was on top of the world. This, Santana thought, this is all I've ever wanted. She was too buzzed to think about what Quinn had hinted at earlier.

Brittany on the other hand was sober and couldn't stop thinking about the adoption agency. What if they had a baby for them, then what, she wondered. The adoption was a backup plan and they didn't need that plan anymore. What if the agency had told the baby they found him or her a home already and then she and Santana say no. The image of a sad baby entered her mind.

"Britt-Britt." Santana caressed her wife's cheek, "Are you OK? You look sad."

Brittany gave her a smile. "I'm OK. I'm just sad I'm the only one sober." Santana was in no condition to talk about his now. They'd have to wait until tomorrow to really talk.

"Aww," Santana cooed, "I know that feeling. Don't worry, a year of no drinking will go by in no time."

"A YEAR?!" Brittany's eyes widened, the reality of how much she'd have to change her lifestyle really hit her. "Shit."

An hour later, Puck and Sugar were tending to business and the rest of the group was dancing. Rachel had come back from time to time and on her last trip back to the table, she had announced she had met a guy. At least for tonight, Rachel had found love.

Brittany and Santana were hanging out with a very drunk Quinn and Sam and Brittany was glad their daughter was being looked after by Quinn's mom. Brittany turned to Santana and knew, from the glaze in her eyes she was more than just buzzed.

Brittany raised her hand and cupped Santana's cheek. "You're drunk."

Santana smiled and moved close to Brittany's lips, "I think, you're more drunk than I am," Santana said and placed a light kiss on her wife's lips.

"Mmmm, no," Brittany said, her eyes closed, "I can't drink, remember?" she kissed Santana's lips, "And you've been feeling up..." another kiss, "...my thigh all night and you keep looking at my breasts."

"I do that sober too," Santana smirked.

"Grooooosssss!" Quinn slurred, "No one wants to see that!"

Santana pulled back and smirked at Quinn, "Make out with your husband and look away. It's that easy"

"No, it isn't," Quinn said, "It's like a car accident...you wanna look away but your morbidly fascinated."

"Why are you always picking on them?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Cause, it's fun," Quinn giggled.

Santana was about to responded when Quinn spoke again.

"Did you invite Susan here?"

"What?" Santana asked, confused, "Why would I invite that asshole?"

Quinn pointed near the entrance and Santana and Brittany saw that Susan was walking towards them along with a very young looking man who looked like he stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"This is going to be fun," Quinn said finishing her drink.

**-tbc-**

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading, reviewing and all that jazz. You guys are amazing and are keeping me to my update schedule. _

_Predictable outcome? Of course! This story is about a look into their lives and expanding their family. Even before I posted, I stated there wouldn't be major drama and it was mostly fluff/family. M__aybe someone will write a great story of Brittana dealing with infertility (maybe one exists already) but that's not in my wheelhouse. _

_I hope you're enjoying the journey even though you know the final destination. __:-)_


	10. BPL

Santana reluctantly untangled herself from Brittany and sat up straight. She was too drunk to deal with this asshole right now. Susan had left numerous messages and had even cornered her a few times at school wanting to have lunch or dinner to convince her to help her in her career. Not once had Susan mentioned wanting to apologize to Brittany, so Santana ignored her.

"That better not be a fucking student," Santana scowled. The guy she was with looked like he was bearly legal.

"You invited her?" Brittany asked surprised. She had almost forgotten about Susan and her horrible comments.

"I sure as hell didn't," Santana groaned.

"This is a popular club," Sam shrugged, "Maybe it's a coincidence."

"No way!" Quinn said, "She knew we'd be here. I wonder if Sugar told her. I mean, aren't they supposed to cater some dinner or something?"

Santana rolled her eyes. Sugar would. "That was last weekend," she said "I didn't go but Sugar said it was a big hit."

"He looks so familiar," Quinn said.

Susan practically glided as she approached the table. "Hello everyone!" Susan greeted when she got to the group and was greeted in return.

Santana forced a smile. "Hey Susan. Is this your son?"

Brittany covered her mouth trying to hide her smile.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny Santana. This is my…friend, Justin."

"Hi everyone." Justin's annoying smug smile made him look even younger and reminded Brittany of one of the One Direction guys.

"Sit down," Sam said, enthusiastically.

Santana glared at him. Sam and Quinn moved to their rights to allow room for new arrivals to sit down.

"So, _Justin_," Quinn began, emphasizing the man's name, "You look familiar. You on TV or something?"

"Yeah, I've had a recurring role on CSI..."

"That's it!" Quinn said almost jumping off her seat and spilling her drink a bit, "I KNEW...I had seen you somewhere."

"But I'm really tying to get into movies," Justin said.

Santana glanced at Brittany and saw her roll her eyes.

"Isn't he gorgeous," Susan beamed, "You know Justin, Brittany's a director."

"I know! I love all your movies," Justin said, putting on the charm.

"I'm..." Brittany stuttered, "I'm..uh...off the clock right now. I'm taking a long break."

"Oh well, Quinn is a big movie executive," Susan said, looking past Brittany to Quinn.

"Uhh…" Instead of answering, Quinn just took at sip of her drink.

"What are you doing here Susan?" Santana wanted her gone so she could go back to making out with her wife. "I told you I wouldn't deal with you anymore."

"I know that." Susan turned to Brittany. "Brittany, look, I'm a jerk. I'm sorry for saying those things. I really didn't mean to imply you weren't Xander's real mom."

"WHAT?!" Quinn practically jumped up, stumbling but never letting go of her drink. "What the fuck is wrong with you? That little boy IS Brittany's son…"

Santana crossed her arms and smiled as she watched her friend completely lose it.

"Whoa!" Sam got up and put his arms around his wife. "Calm down sweetie."

"I will NOT!" Quinn lost her balance and fell to her seat.

"It's OK Quinn," Brittany said, reaching to grab her best friend's hand, "I'll handle this."

Quinn nodded and leaned in to Sam, resting her head on his shoulders, her drinks finally catching up to her.

Brittany turned back to Susan. "You should be sorry. You don't know anything about my family and just because he didn't come from me, doesn't mean he's not my son. If you think you can only be family with people with the same genes, then I feel sorry for you."

Susan pressed her lips and nodded. "You're right. And again, I really am sorry."

Santana narrowed her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure Susan's apology was sincere but at least she was apologizing.

Brittany nodded. She didn't want to drag this on, especially since she didn't care what this woman thought about her and her family. Susan wasn't important. "Thank you for apologizing."

"So, we're good?" Susan asked, hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Brittany shrugged.

"Fantastic!" Susan smiled then turned to Santana. "So now that that's settled, come show me where to get a drink."

Quinn lifted her head. "The big ass bar is right behind you, idiot."

"Quinn!" Santana warned getting up. She turned to Susan, "Sorry about Quinn. She gets very mean when she's drunk."

"I'm NOT drunk!" Quinn insisted.

"Quinn," Sam said, "You're drunk."

"You are so cute!" Quinn told her husband in a sweet voice.

Santana turned to Susan, "Come on, I'll go with you, I need a refill," Santana looked down a Brittany who had leaned back and crossed her legs, "You want another tea?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."

Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head and led Susan to the bar. Susan had apologized so now Santana could be civil since it seemed like Susan was going to become a big part of ULA. She knew she was drunk, but she tried to control her movements to appear sober.

She head Susan laugh behind her, "You were always so bad at acting sober."

They reached the bar and waited for the bartender to come to them. "I am not drunk," Santana said, leaning on the bar for support, "I'm...buzzed." Susan just gave her a knowing look and Santana laughed. "OK, I'm drunk." She motioned for the bartender and ordered her drinks and Susan ordered hers.

"Are you surprised that I came?" Susan asked, moving closer as she too leaned against the bar, facing Santana. "Sugar told me she bought a club so I came. I knew you guys would be here so I figured it'd be the perfect time to apologize."

"Sure took you long enough," Santana scoffed.

"Well, I'm stubborn," Susan laughed. The bartender brought them their drinks, but before she left Susan ordered two shots for them. "A toast." The bartender poured them their shots. "Come on! A shot for old times."

Santana rolled her eyes at took the shot glass. They took their shots and slammed the glass down.

"If...ahem...if you think we're BFFs now, you're wrong," Santana said recovering from the shot, "But I'm willing to work with you." Santana looked in the direction of where everyone was sitting, but because the club was so packed, she couldn't see them. "One question though, is that guy a student at ULA?"

"He's arm candy," Susan said, "Just an actor I met. I like them young. And I don't expect us to be BFFs but friends and colleague would be great."

"I can do that," Santana nodded.

"Great!" Susan inched a bit closer, "So, since we're friends again, I heard you're getting a baby."

Santana shook her head, and laughed. "What?" There was no way Susan could know Brittany was pregnant.

"When I came in saw Kurt and Mercedes and overheard them talking about you adopting a baby."

Santana smiled, relieved. "Oh that…it's an option Brittany and I are thinking about."

Susan turned and called the bartender again. "It's a bad idea if you ask me. Like what if you get a future serial killer or something? Besides, it will slow down your career. Aren't you releasing a book soon? And you already have a kid, one's enough."

Santana clenched her jaw and tried not to smack Susan. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." Santana managed to say. The shot was really getting to her and she didn't have the senses to properly deal with this woman. She looked over to see if she could see Brittany, but couldn't and not being able to see her wife made her want to cry. She always got super emotional when she was drunk. And horny. A crying-horny drunk. Santana couldn't help thinking how much she loved her wife and how hot she looked in her dress…

"Nice to see you drunk Lopez," Susan said, "I remember how you'd hit on anything with boobs when you'd get plastered. Is that still the case?"

Santana smiled. "Only one I hit on now is my wife."

"Boring," Susan laughed, "Bartender! Another round!"

"Oh, no, no" Santana said raising her hand, "I've already had way too much."

"No!" Susan insisted, "Doubles!"

The bartender poured them their shots and they drank it.

"Let's dance!" Susan said reaching for Santana's hand.

"Oh no! I don't have the balance for that right now," Santana said her words a bit shaky, "Plus, I have to take this drink to Britt and you have to take your drink to what's his face. Come on, lets get back to everyone." She just wanted to get back to Brittany.

When they returned, Sugar had returned to the table and was talking to Justin. "So you are 21, right?" Sugar asked, "I will not tolerate underage drinking in my club!"

"I am! I just look really young."

"Bullshit!" Sugar said, "Let me see your ID."

Brittany was getting a headache and just wanted to go home. Being surrounded by drunks while sober was not as much fun. Quinn and Sam were making out like a bunch of teenagers, everyone else was dancing like maniacs and Sugar was practically assaulting this guy for his ID. She was glad when she spotted her wife coming back.

Santana managed to sit down without spilling her drink or Brittany's. She saw Jimmy, or whatever his name was, grab his wallet away from Sugar and mumble something about a drink.

"Here sweetie," Santana said, and couldn't help but stare at Brittany's cleavage. Santana fought the urge to lean down and run her tongue across….

"What took you guys so long?" Brittany asked, a little annoyed.

"What?" Santana said snapping out of her haze.

"We took a few shots at the bar," Susan said, giving Brittany a smile, "Santana was such a party girl back in the day. Always chasing, and getting, some girl."

"I'm too old fo' that," Santana slurred "…only girl I wants is my sexy wife." She looked into Brittany's eyes and saw such love there that she suddenly started sobbing.

Despite annoyance, Brittany smiled. Once Santana started crying Brittany knew Horny-Santana wasn't far behind. Her wife had the same pattern every time and Brittany had to make sure to be by Santana's side or else she'd completely break down. "Uh oh, looks like Weepy-Santana is here."

"I'm out of here," Sugar said, "I can't deal when she gets like this. Besides, I'm going to throw up watching Quinn and Sam continue to suck face."

"Why is she crying?" Susan asked, completely confused.

Brittany hugged Santana closer and kissed her cheek. "I'm right here, honey."

Santana buried her face in Brittany's neck, her tears flowing. She just couldn't stop from sobbing. All her emotions always got the best of her when she drank, especially all her feelings for her wife. She hugged Brittany tighter. She couldn't stand to be away from Brittany when she got like this. "I love you sooooo much. Please don't le..leave me."

"Never." Brittany ran her hands down Santana's back. "Wanna go home?" When Santana nodded, Brittany turned to Susan. "I'm taking my wife home. Have fun with your boy toy."

Brittany got up, never letting go of Santana who was still sobbing. She was going to tell Quinn and Sam they were leaving but they were too busy making out. She managed to find Puck and told him they were leaving.

By the time they got home, Santana had stopped crying and had cooperated when Brittany got her ready for bed.

When they were cuddled in bed, Santana finally spoke. "If the room wasn't spinning, I'd totally be fucking you right now."

Brittany laughed and brought Santana closer to her. "I'm going to hold you to that when you're sober."

Santana smiled, drifting off to sleep with thoughts of her wife writhing in pleasure. "Mmmm…"

###

Brittany took another big forkful of her scrambled eggs. Today was a good day and she didn't feel sick at all. She was was starving and this food was so good. She looked across the table at her wife and best friends. Santana, Quinn and Mercedes were a mess.

Sugar, who hadn't gotten drunk last night, called early in the morning offering everyone free breakfast. So far, only the four of them had shown up.

"The evils of alcohol," Sugar said. All three hung-over women groaned.

Santana felt like her head was going to explode. She really wished she hadn't taken those shots with Susan. She took a long sip of her coffee and sighed. "I need more Advil."

"You took four already," Brittany said, "Eat your breakfast, it'll help." She talked to Sugar for while, since she was the only one engaging in conversation, then Quinn finally spoke.

"Did you guys like the contractor I recommended?" Quinn looked much better after eating her greasy meal.

"Oh yes, yes," Brittany said quickly, "We are going to hire him for sure. He's going to build us a second floor and another bedroom or two and redo our bathroom!"

"Really?" Mercedes asked, "Why you need so many rooms?"

"Duh," Sugar said, "For the baby Quinn bought them."

"Oh right," Mercedes laughed.

"Stop saying that," Quinn said, "All I did was make a few phone calls. I know you guys didn't want to use your celebrity status to get an advantage, but…why the fuck not? You guys are great parents and that agency is crazy for wanting to make you wait years."

Brittany bit her lip, and took a breath so she wouldn't start crying. Quinn was an amazing friend and Brittany didn't think she could love her more. She got up and went behind Quinn and hugged her. "Thank you."

Santana, who was sitting next to Quinn, leaned in and kissed her cheek. It still amazed her how close they had gotten. "Yeah, thanks."

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes. "Alright, stop it. You're not guaranteed to be approved that's still all on you. Keep your phones on and wait for a call."

Santana and Brittany went back to their seats. They still hadn't talked about what they were going to do when the adoption agency called.

"Enough of this love fest," Sugar said, "Are you guys going to Susan's dinner party?"

"Her what?" Santana was pretty drunk last night and had no memory of Susan inviting them to any dinner party.

"Dinner party?" Brittany was confused as well. "I don't remember her saying anything."

"Well after Santana turned on the water works…."

"Whatever," Santana sighed.

"….Susan told me she wanted to do a reunion dinner," Sugar explained, "She wanted all of us to go."

"Ugh, no thanks," Santana groaned, "What reunion? None of us were even friends with her! We'll pass."

"You have to go," Mercedes said, "We were so drunk we all said we'd go. So you gotta go."

"Not our problem," Santana shrugged.

"You're going," Quinn stated.

"No, we aren't," Santana protested.

"You're going," Quinn repeated, "That's what I want as payback for setting things up with the adoption agency."

"Son of a bitch," Santana mumbled.

"I guess we're going," Brittany said.

###

After breakfast Brittany and Santana headed back home. They checked in on their son and found that he was having a great time with his grandparents. Santana was back to normal and was finally able to have that conversation they needed to have.

"They haven't called yet and it's almost 1," Brittany said. They were sitting on their living room couch, just waiting.

"It's still early," Santana said.

"Yeah, but it's the weekend so they probably close early."

Santana took a breath. "What are we going to tell them? I mean, this adoption was only meant as a backup plan and now you're pregnant."

"Do you remember what you said at our first appointment?"

"What did I say?"

Brittany smiled at her wife. "You said we should try to get two babies."

Santana laughed. "I said that?"

"Uh huh. If they do call to tell us they found a baby for us, I wouldn't say no." Brittany had been doing a lot of thinking. Being sober had let her to really think about what the adoption agency would say. "I love you Santana. I love Xander and the baby inside me. We have a great home and amazing family and friends. If the agency tells us there's a baby out there we can share our life with, I want to. But I'd also be happy with loving Xander and BPL."

"BPL?"

"Baby Pierce-Lopez," Brittany giggled.

Santana let out a laugh. "Of course."

"Look, we don't know what they're going to say. And Quinn said, it's up to us, so we have to decide what we're going to do. If you want to remove our names from the list, I'm totally OK with that. If you want to try for two babies, I'm totally OK with that too."

"One baby or two," Santana said softly. They had always wanted kids, and the thought of having a big family with Brittany made her so happy. But she had read enough horror adoption stories to be wary. It wasn't the idea of a second baby that worried her, it was the process. She had shared her doubts with Brittany before and Brittany had told her to have faith. "Let's see what the agency says."

Half an hour later the agency called. They wouldn't give them too much information over the phone other than that their case file had been bumped to the top of the list and they wanted to discuss the next steps, as soon as possible.

They made an appointment. "One baby or two," Santana repeated. At least they had more time to think about their decision.

###

Brittany pulled into the her driveway as Xander continued to tell her about his day at school. They had enrolled him in summer classes because he loved it so much. It actually worked out for the best so that Xander was gone for most of the time Brittany felt sick. Xander always got so worried when either of his moms got so much as a cold.

"...and den all da blue crayons were gone...I can no draw da sky with no blue crayons..."

"So then what happened?" Brittany asked putting the car in park and unbuckling her seatbelt.

"...so den I 'membered when you, me and Momma Sana go da beach and da sky was yellow and red..."

"That's right," Brittany said, getting out of the car and going to unbuckle Xander, "That was at sunset."

Brittany had been smiling through her son's entire story. She loved that Xander's greatest worry in life was running out of blue crayon.

"So I draw da sky red and yellow," Xander finished.

"You are a genius," Brittany beamed.

"Das wha Momma Sana says….'sheer genius'!" Xander mimicked causing Brittany to laugh.

Now fully out of the car, Brittany handed Xander a pastry box, "Here honey, you carry the cupcakes."

"Momma Sana loves cupcakes!" Xander said very excited.

"She sure does."

Mother and son went inside and headed straight for the kitchen to get dinner ready. An hour later, the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Santana had gone over to meet with her publisher about her latest book. The chapters she had sent in had everyone very excited and they already wanted to announce a publish date and start a marketing campaign.

"We're in the kitchen," Brittany yelled.

"How are my two favorite people?" Santana asked walking into the kitchen. She went straight to hug and kiss Xander.

"Momma Sana, we bough' cupcakes!" Xander said, excited

"You did?"

"Uh huh, but you can no have any un'il af'er dinner," Xander said seriously.

"Yes sir," Santana said with a smile.

"He's tough," Brittany said as she turned off the stove.

Santana went up to Brittany and hugged her from behind, "Hi."

"Hi," Brittany answered softly. She turned around and gave Santana a kiss. "How did it go?"

"Great. They love it," Santana said. "How are you? Did you get sick today?" She pulled away from Brittany and went over to the cupboard to take out the dinnerware and set the table.

"I knew they'd love it," Brittany said, "I didn't get sick today. I think I'm getting better. Maybe it's the vitamins the doctor gave me or maybe I'm over throwing up."

"I'm glad," Santana said, thrilled, "Get ready to be hungry all the time now."

"I was always hungry before I got pregnant," Brittany laughed.

Xander placed a napkin in front of the chair next to him where Lord Tubbington was sitting. The cat sat at the table sometimes, almost as if expecting to be served. "Where's da baby Mommas? Da baby is daking fooorreevvvver!"

"Babies take a long time, honey," Santana explained.

"Do you need more spam?" Xander asked.

Brittany and Santana exchanged confused looks. "Spam?" Brittany asked.

"Uh huh. You and Momma Sana said you need spam to make da baby," Xander said.

Brittany began to serve the chicken fajitas and rice she had prepared as she tried to figure out what her son was talking about. She even placed a few strips of chicken in front of Lord Tubbington. "Spa…OH! Do you mean sperm?"

"Wha's sperm?" Xander asked, sounding excited to be learning something new.

Santana's eyes went wide. Xander loved to learn new things and Santana loved that about him. Except right now.

"Your Momma Tana will tell you." Brittany giggled and went back to serving dinner.

"Uh…ummm, well," Santana began, "It's…umm. You know what? I'll tell you in like ten years."

Brittany wasn't giggling anymore, she was laughing.

###

With Xander and Lord Tubbington sound asleep, Santana sat in the living room watching the news, while Brittany changed into shorts and a tank top.

"_Momma Tana? What's sperm?_" Brittany asked in a childlike voice, as she walked into the living room.

"Shut up," Santana groaned, "That was so awkward. And you cracking up didn't help."

"Come on honey," Brittany said as she sat next to her on the couch, "That was funny," Brittany moved so she could snuggle next to Santana.

"No it wasn't," Santana said as she put her arm around Brittany, bringing her closer

After a few minutes of watching the news, Brittany spoke. "Can we watch something else? The news is so depressing."

"Sure," Santana said as she started flipping channels, "We could watch a DVD." She moved her hand to cup Brittany's breast. "You know, that special movie we made."

"Are you referring to the Pierce-Lopez Production I directed a few months ago?" Brittany teased.

"Um, I was talking about the Netflix DVD that came in the mail today, you pervert," Santana joked.

"No you weren't!" Brittany said sitting up, "I know exactly what DVD you were talking about. And you grabbing my boob totally gave you away."

"Excuse me for loving to fondle your boobs," Santana giggled. She pulled Brittany back and gave her a kiss, "But you have to admit that we look super hot."

"We totally do," Brittany said returning Santana's kiss then sitting back.

"So….you wanna watch it?" Santana was getting turned on just thinking about the night they made that sex tape. Their sex life really was amazing. They were so comfortable with each other that it was easy for them to be adventurous. They were always willing to try what the other wanted.

"You've been a sex monster these past few days," Brittany teased.

"Are you complaining?"

"No way," Brittany said with a slight laugh, "Are you trying to sex me up as much as possible before I get super fat?"

Santana smirked. "I'm sexing you up because you're hot and sexy and you really turn me on. I got news for you honey, that's not going to stop. Like, ever. And wait until you get to your second trimester. You're going to be glad I'm such a sex monster."

Brittany grinned. Her mind taking her back to when Santana was pregnant and super horny all the time. Santana would call Brittany at work and demand she come home for sex. It was awesome. "We get to try all those pregnancy positions again."

Santana wiggled her eyebrows and leaned in to kiss her wife. Brittany eagerly deepened the kiss and took control, much to Santana's pleasure. They kissed until Santana was on top of Brittany with her hand on Brittany's bare breast.

"What about the tape?" Brittany moaned.

"We…we can watch it later." Santana lifted Brittany's shirt and devoured her wife's delicious flesh. The sex tape could wait.

###

At exactly 4 o'clock they walked into the lobby of the adoption agency.

"Hi, Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez," Santana announced, "We have an appointment."

"Of course," the receptionist said getting up, "Follow me."

The young woman took them down the hall and opened the door to a large spacious office, "The director will be with you shortly. Please go in and have a seat."

"The director?" Brittany asked surprised.

"Yes. Your case has been tagged with high priority," the receptionist said.

As soon as Santana and Brittany were inside and seated, the young woman left.

"High priority?" Santana asked again, "What's that about?"

"I think that's about one Quinn Fabray-Evans," Brittany said with a smile.

The door opened and a silver haired man walked in, "Hello, my name is Peter Roads, the director of the agency."

"Nice to meet you," Santana said.

Peter sat them down and explained how there was a 16-year-old in New Mexico who wanted to give up her baby for adoption and that they were on the list of top five couples in consideration. The director had personally reviewed their file and considered them one of the best couples they had registered.

"Is the baby born already," Santana asked carefully.

"No, not yet," he said, "Another two months. Now, the birth mother has requested to meet the people who will adopt the baby. Now the question is, would you like to be considered?"

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand. She wanted to say yes, to not give the man a chance to give their spot to another couple. "Um," Santana began taking a deep breath, "Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

Peter opened the file on the birth mother, "It is...it's a boy."

"A boy," Santana repeated softly. This whole process was still something to get used to. To that pregnant girl they were just a file. It didn't seem real. She looked over at Brittany. "Britt?"

"A boy." Brittany smiled at the image of Xander and his little brother playing in the park.

"Does race matter?" he asked.

"We're an interracial lesbian couple," Santana scoffed, "What do you think?"

"Umm, no," Brittany answered. She could tell Santana was nervous because she was getting snarky. "We don't care about that."

"OK, well the mother and father are both Caucasian. Here's a picture of the girl," Peter said handing them a picture.

Santana took the photo and saw a young woman with black hair and green eyes. "She's so young. She looks 11 not 15."

"Well, if it weren't for teen pregnancy I'd be out of business," Peter said and chuckled. Santana and Brittany stayed silent. Peter cleared his throat, "Sorry. Bad joke. Anyway, should I set up a meeting?"

Brittany turned to look at Santana. "It's just a meeting."

Santana nodded. She promised Brittany she'd have faith and she hoped this meeting was a step in the right direction. "OK."

"Yes," Brittany answered, "We'll meet her."

"Excellent," the director said, "Here is a copy of her file. Just facts like basic personal history, vital stats and all that. I'll be sending her your full file…"

Santana suddenly panicked. "Wait. She doesn't know us? I mean, she didn't pick us?"

"Not technically. Janice, the girl, wanted us to just send her the profiles of the first five couples that we thought would be a good fit. As soon as the case was created we contacted you and four other couples. I talked to her personally, and told her about you and she has no objections."

Santana's joy was slowly being replaced by fear, "Does she know we're a lesbian couple?"

"Yes," Peter said, "And like I said, she has no objections."

"Can I ask," Brittany began, "Why we were moved to the top of the list? I mean, I'm sure other couples have been waiting for years."

"Let's just say you have very powerful friends," Peter said, "And your notoriety helps immensely. But believe me, if we didn't feel you were qualified, we wouldn't be allowing you to adopt. No matter who you are or who your friends are."

"OK," Santana said, "OK. Set up the meeting and we'll fly to New Mexico whenever she wants."

"Great," Peter said, "But please remember, you are going to be one of five couples Janice will choose from. She may not pick you."

"We understand," Brittany said.

###

That night, Santana sat up in bed trying to read but her mind wouldn't let her concentrate. She put the book down, leaned back stared at the ceiling.

"You OK?" Brittany asked stepping out of the bathroom.

Santana looked at Brittany, "What if we go through all this and she doesn't pick us?"

Brittany smiled and walked over to the bed, "Then we wait until someone else does." Brittany climbed in bed and pulled Santana down. Brittany rested her head on Santana's stomach, while Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"I don't know if I want that," Santana said.

Brittany lifted her head and moved to lay on her stomach, her forearms supporting her, "What do you mean?"

"If Janice doesn't chose us, then let's not do the adoption," Santana said, "You're already pregnant and we should concentrate on BPL. That's stressful enough and we can't add the stress of chasing pregnant teens hoping they give us their baby."

"So this is like a one time thing?" Brittany asked, "Putting all our eggs in one uterus?

"Something like that. At least for now." Santana reached down and placed her hand on the side of Brittany's stomach. "When we want a third baby we can decide if we want to adopt again."

"OK," Brittany said gently, "And I think you're right. I just got so excited."

"Me too, Britt." Santana smiled. "Come here."

Brittany moved closer and hovered over Santana.

Santana didn't think she could be happier than she was at the moment, but she knew she would. Every day she spent with Brittany proved that she could experience true happiness.

Brittany sighed, amazed at how connected she and Santana were and how happy Santana made her.

Santana chuckled. "I can't believe we're going to have two, possibly three, kids under the age of five. It sounds like a disaster in the making."

"Maybe we can get a reality show," Brittany joked, "I'm sure I can get us a deal."

"That would be the worst show ever," Santana laughed.

They laid in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

**-tbc-**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone. This story will end soon. By chapter 15 or sooner. Not sure yet. **


	11. Blindside

"I feel sick." Brittany put her hand over her mouth. When she was sure nothing was going to happen, she put it back on her lap. She and Santana were on the way to Susan's Beverly Hills home.

"Do you need to throw up?" Santana kept her hand on the wheel and her eyes on the road. She really didn't want to go to this farce of a reunion dinner and she knew her wife didn't either. Santana needed to figure out a way to get Susan her contacts and work with her only when necessary

"No, I don't think so," Brittany said, "I haven't thrown up in a while. I hope I don't. I hate throwing up."

"We don't have to stay long," Santana said, "Just long enough to repay Quinn and get some brownie points for making nice with a co-worker. If you even want to call her that. All she's done is write a big check and the school is kissing her ass. They're calling her a consultant. It's just all about money."

"This sucks," Brittany said, "I just want to get this over with and go back home and watch a movie."

"You read my mind. We're almost there," Santana said making a turn, "Two minutes."

After the turn, it was only five house in when they spotted Quinn and Sam waiting by their car.

"Hey at least we'll get free food," Quinn joked when Santana and Brittany joined her and Sam at the end of the driveway.

They were startled when they heard someone yell behind them. "HEY!"

The group turned around to see Sugar, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel coming towards them.

"Glad you all showed up" Santana said, happy all her friends where here. Well, almost all. "Wait, where are the Changs?"

"Tina called me and said she was sick," Rachel explained, "And Mike is taking care of her. Since this isn't a work function, I can't force her to come."

"Are you kidding?" Kurt huffed, "Lying liars."

"Let's get this over with," Mercedes said. As they walked up the the door, Mercedes turned to Rachel. "So what happened to you at the club? You disappeared most of the night."

Rachel clapped her hands together and smiled. "Well, I met someone. Well, re-met actually."

Brittany scratched her head. "I don't know what that means?"

"His name is Finn Hudson," Rachel said, "Do you guys remember him? He went to college with us."

Santana stopped in her tracks. "Gigantor? You're dating that potato sack?"

Brittany looked at the rest of her friends who clearly didn't remember this Finn guy. "Who is he?"

"Britt," Santana began, "That's that guy you hired to tutor you for English, remember? The one who charged you an insane amount of money to…"

"Oh! I remember!" Brittany chuckled at the memory. "You came and rescued me from being tutored by him. Oh man, I probably wouldn't have graduated if he had….

"Excuse me!" Rachel huffed, "I'll have you know Finn is a great guy. He's not a potato sack, he's a fireman."

Santana laughed. "Well, I am glad to hear he stayed away from anything to do with academics but now I fear for the safety of thousands of Angelenos."

"Shut up Santana," Rachel said.

Once they reached the door, Santana rang the bell.

"I wonder if she cooked or had it catered," Puck said, "And if she carted, who it is cause it better not be Annabelle's Catering. Those bustards suck."

"They're our competition," Sugar explained.

The door opened. "Hi everyone! I'm so glad you could make it." To Susan's credit, she sounded genuinely happy to see them. "Come in."

They all stepped into Susan's house, a house that was twice as big as Santana and Brittany's.

"Wow!" Kurt said, "This is almost as big as Quinn's house."

"Almost," Quinn said smugly.

"Follow me to the dinning room," Susan said as she started walking, "Annabelle's Catering has prepared a great meal."

"I'm not that hungry," Sugar scowled, "I can eat an apple or something."

"Same," Puck groaned.

"Stop acting like babies!" Quinn whispered, "Eat the damn food and stop pouting."

They reached the spacious dinning area which was being set up by two workers. Everything did look lovely and Brittany was starting to feel better. Everyone sat down and were soon served. The conversation was awkward at first but that didn't last long with Rachel and Sugar talking about everything that came to their mind. The food was good, much to Puck and Sugar's displeasure, and the night was proving to be uneventful until Susan brought up the adoption.

"But come on," Susan said, "Do you really need another child? Isn't one enough? Plus you never know with adopted kids, like I said, they could turn out...wrong."

Santana felt like someone had lit a fuse inside her, she was so furious at hearing Susan's words. "We've always wanted a big family," Santana simply said, her tone hard. "And I'd appreciate you staying out of my family business. This adoption... there's nothing wrong with adopting. We're actually flying out soon to meet a girl who wants to give her baby up for adoption."

Everyone at the table gasped, then cheered and congratulated them.

"It's just a talk," Brittany said, "We're just going meet her and see if she likes us." She glared at Susan and wished they hadn't come. Brittany wasn't one to hate anyone, but this woman was very close to being the first person Brittany actually hated. "Susan, you should just not talk about things you don't know about."

"I just don't think I could raise a child as my own and knew it wasn't," Susan said.

Santana wanted to get up and smack Susan.

"My cousin adopted," Mercedes said, seething, "And those kids are every bit his as if he had conceived them."

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked Susan, "It's like your brain is missing the sensitivity aspect of humanity."

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Sam suggested, "How about ULA's football team?"

Susan just shrugged her shoulders. The cook came out with another dish.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the chef said, "For our last course, we have a delicious Cajun Red Snapper in a bed of rice."

Brittany got a whiff of the food, and suddenly felt sick. The smell of the fish and spices, turned her stomach. She felt like throwing up. "Uh," Brittany groaned.

"You OK, sweetie?" Santana asked, concerned. Her wife had gone pale and after weeks of morning sickness, Santana recognized that look.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Brittany whispered.

"Where's the bathroom?" Santana asked Susan.

"Is she OK?" Susan asked.

"Where's the bathroom," Santana asked again, impatient.

"There's one down the hall passed the stairs," Susan said.

Brittany put her hand up to cover her mouth. She felt Santana help her up and quickly lead her to the bathroom. That smell. She couldn't get that smell out of her nose. She faintly heard her friends asking if she was OK but she didn't have the energy to reply.

They reached the bathroom and Brittany quickly lifted the toilet seat and threw up. It seemed everything she had eaten that day was now in the toilet bowl.

"It's OK sweetie," Santana said gently, holding Brittany's hair back.

"Oh God," Brittany said, once she was done, "That food just smelled so bad."

"It's just morning sickness," Santana said, "Well, night sickness in your case." She reached over and flushed the toilet.

Brittany stayed on the floor for a bit longer, waiting for the nausea to stop.

"You need to throw up some more?" Santana asked.

"No, no," Brittany said, "I think that's everything." Brittany got up with Santana's help and went to the sink to rinse her mouth.

"Here," Santana said handing Brittany a bottle of mouthwash, "Use this."

Brittany took the bottle and rinsed her mouth, the taste of vomit replaced with the strong minty taste of the mouthwash. "Fuck." Brittany wiped some sweat from her brow. "Can we go home?"

"Let's go," Santana said, reaching up to fix Brittany's hair, "Let's just leave then. She can torture everyone else. I'm sick of her making snide comments about our family. I was trying to keep a civil relationship with her because of work, but fuck her. If the board has an issue with me not kissing Susan's ass, they'll have to deal with it."

Brittany put the cap back on the mouthwash. "You won't get in trouble?"

"I'll talk to Will and some of the other board members individually," Santana sighed, "I'll be fine."

Brittany nodded. "Let's get back to the table. I think I'll be OK. We can stay a bit longer then go. But can you take that plate away?"

"Sure."

The walked back to the table and Santana noticed that Sam had already started eating. He was halfway done.

"Jesus Sam," Santana said, "You're like a fucking vacuum."

"It was getting cold." Sam said, his mouth full, "You OK, Britt?"

"Fine."

Santana immediately removed the dish in front of her wife. Sam stretched his hand and Santana gave it to him.

"Brittany, did the food make you sick?" Susan asked.

"I, uh, I'm fine," Brittany said.

"That catering company you hired obviously doesn't prepare food correctly," Puck said with crossed arms.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said, "I'm sure the fish is delicious but I just can't eat it right now."

"OK," Susan said getting up, "I'll have chef make you some tea."

"Thanks," Brittany said, "Without caffeine."

Susan just nodded and went to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked quietly.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and silently agreed to tell their friends the news. "Britt is pregnant," Santana said.

"WHAT!?" Kurt shouted, the quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhhhh!" Santana whispered, "Don't say anything. She's about eight weeks along."

"Oh my God!" Mercedes squealed as quietly as she could. "That's amazing."

Brittany wanted to say something but felt that is she spoke, she might throw up again. She really thought her morning sickness was done. She was doing so well but then that fish smell attached her nostrils. "Ugh."

"I thought you were taking a baby break?" Quinn asked, looking very confused.

"It's a long story," Santana said, "One I don't want to get into here."

Susan came back with a hot Chamomile tea and a small plate of crackers. Everyone tried to act natural, they were not doing a great job.

"Thanks," Brittany said, when Susan placed the plate in front of her. This smelled better. She took a sip of the tea, and immediately felt her stomach settle.

"So, tell us more about this adoption." Susan said sitting down.

"No," Santana said in a sharp tone. "You're done talking about my family. It doesn't matter what you think, this is between my wife and me. It doesn't affect you in any way."

"It does," Susan said, "You agreed to help me and by extension ULA. If you're off changing diapers it won't do me much good. Besides you are a gifted writer and you could have been much further along in your career if you hadn't put it on hold to play desperate housewife while Brittany established her own career at your expense. You set back your career years."

"You shut your mouth!" Brittany practically shouted. "Santana wanted to be at home more with our son."

"I'm sure that's what she tells you," Susan smirked.

"Fuck off Susan!" Santana got up, "God, to think I was going to give you chance. You're just as awful as you were in college. Stay out of my life!"

"Alright that's it," Susan said getting up, "I'm not going to sit here and be talked to like this, in my own home. I'm just trying to look out for you Santana but seems you are hell bent on ruining what's left of your career. Feel free to finish your meal, and then see yourselves out. " With that Susan left.

"Well that was fun," Kurt said as he got up.

The chef came into the dinning room. "Are you ready for dessert?"

"Actually, we were just leaving," Brittany said getting up.

"But it's my specialty dessert," the chef said, disappointed.

"Can you wrap it up to go?" Sam asked.

"Uh, sure," he said, "I can wrap up a piece f..."

"No," Sam said, "The whole thing. And wrap up this fish and whatever else you have back there."

"Sam!" Quinn warned.

"Um, OK," the chef answered and went to the kitchen.

"What the hell Sam?" Puck asked, "That's the enemy's food!"

"What? I'm still hungry and I'm not missing out on dessert."

###

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?" Santana asked Brittany through the bathroom door. After leaving Susan's, everyone had gone back Santana and Brittany's house for some answers. Xander was spending the weekend with Nana and Poppa Pierce.

Brittany flushed the toilet after throwing up again. She had arrived home feeling fine, but after 10 minutes, a strong wave of nausea had hit her. "I'll be OK." She went to the sink and began to brush her teeth then opened the door. "Are they still here?"

Santana nodded. "Want me to kick them out?" Brittany shook her head. "Alright, then let's go face the interrogation and get this over with."

When they go back to the living room, the found their friends had opened up all the food containers and had started eating. Brittany's stomach grumbled. "Can you please close that fish box?"

Rachel quickly closed the box. "Sorry Britt. Are you feeling better?"

"A little." Brittany went to sit on the edge of the couch, furthest away from the food. "So I guess you all have questions."

"I certainly do," Rachel said, "I don't quite understand. I thought you were adopting because you couldn't get pregnant and now we find out that you are pregnant and you are still adopting?"

"Yeah," Mercedes added, "I though you guys were on a baby break."

"We were," Santana said, sitting next to her wife, "We did one last insemination before the break." She shrugged her shoulders. "The last one worked."

Brittany nodded. "We didn't even think about the adoption. They told us it could be years so we just didn't think about taking our names off the list. Then Quinn made those calls."

"I…" Quinn got up and paced the room. "I thought I was helping. I mean, you weren't getting pregnant and you were so into this adoption. I wouldn't have got things moving if I had known you already had a baby on the way."

"Quinn, it's OK," Brittany said, "We're going to go ahead with it and meet the girl and see what happens."

Santana gave everyone a small smile. She wasn't 100% sure she even wanted to go met this girl and go through this process but she had promised Brittany she'd have faith. "She may not even pick us."

Quinn sat back down. "I have to admit, I thought you guys jumped the gun on adoption. You only had a handful of failed attempts. Who brought it up?"

Brittany looked at Santana. "I did," she said, "I just…I really thought I just couldn't get pregnant." She took a breath. "When I was in Vietnam, there was this orphanage in the village we were filming and there were so many kids without homes. They were such sweet kids and I thought that maybe we could help a kid without a home."

Santana was speechless. This was the first time she was hearing this and things made more sense. Brittany always had a big heart and it was obvious these kids had affected her. Brittany had mentioned some of the village kids she had met, but she didn't mention they were from an orphanage. "Why…why didn't you tell me those kids you met were from an orphanage?"

"It was just too sad." Brittany shrugged.

Sugar took a sip of her water before speaking. "So you're collecting babies? You're going to be like that crazy Duggard family that has like 20 kids!"

"No, we're not," Brittany protested, "Look, we're just going to go talk to the girl. If she doesn't pick us, then we are removing our names."

"Right," Santana nodded, "There are four other couples who will probably get picked so there's nothing to worry about."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her wife, wondering what Santana meant with that statement. Before she could think too much about it, Rachel got up.

"I don't recommend 20 kids," Rachel said, "It would be entertaining, but chaotic." She grabbed her bag. "I have to go. I have photoshoot tomorrow but I have to thank you for such a dramatic night. It'll really help if I ever book a family drama."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Glad our life can inspire you in your craft."

"Thank you," Rachel said with a smile, missing Santana's sarcasm. She went over to Brittany and hugged her. "Congratulations. Please let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Thanks Rachel," Brittany smiled.

Rachel then hugged Santana much to Santana's annoyance. After Rachel left, the rest of the group fin shied the food and cleaned up. Almost half an hour later, they were all gone. Santana locked the door and turned to her, very tired looking wife. "Should we talk?"

Brittany shook her head. "Yes, but not now." She got up and headed to the bedroom, Santana close behind. "I'm so tired and I want to go to sleep before I throw up again."

Santana sighed. "Fine. Let's go to bed."

###

Early the next morning they got a call from Peter at the agency asking if they could fly to New Mexico tomorrow to meet Janice. They had made a commitment and so agreed to go meet the girl. On the ride there, Brittany finally asked her wife what she had been wondering since that night of the dinner. "Are you hoping she doesn't pick us?"

Santana gripped the wheel and kept her eyes on the road. "What? Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you don't seem as excited about this," Brittany said, "You were really into this adoption idea before I got pregnant. Now, I don't know, it just feels like you don't want this as much."

Santana sighed. She exited the highway and turned right. The GPS informing them that they were only ten minutes away. "I'm here aren't I? I'm driving us to meet this girl to convince her to give us her baby. Why would I do that if I didn't want this?"

"So if Janice says she'll give us her baby, you'd be happy?" Brittany knew Santana often avoided telling her real feelings by answering questions with questions.

"Of course," Santana said, "I'm just trying to be realistic and so should you."

Brittany shook her head. "Maybe we should go back to the airport and go home."

"What?" Santana turned into the street where the girl lived. "Brittany, we're here. We didn't come all this way to not see her."

"You don't want this," Brittany sighed.

"Don't tell me what I want," Santana snapped. She parked the car one house down from Janice's house.

"Then tell me the truth!" Brittany snapped back.

Santana turned off the car, unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face Brittany. "Fine, you're right. I thought this would be a great idea before you got pregnant. I mean, I was confused why you were so hell bent on adopting but after hearing your story about the orphanage, it makes sense. You should have told me that. But Brittany, you did get pregnant. You're carrying our baby and, like I told you the other night, we should be concentrating on him or her and not trying to convince an irresponsible teen we are good people. So yeah, part of me really hopes she doesn't pick us."

Brittany bit her lip and unbuckled her seatbelt. She kept her voice even and turned to look at her wife. "You should have told me your feelings sooner. You're always saying that I keep things from you and that I shouldn't do that cause we should tell each other everything. That works for you too. I told you I was OK with not adopting. You should have told me you didn't want this when I asked you." Brittany got out of the car and started walking to Janice's house.

Santana leaned back in her seat and let out a frustrated groan. "Fuck!" She got out of the car and followed Brittany. She had hoped to reach her before Janice saw them but no such luck. The teen and her mother greeted them and lead them inside and after a few minutes, the conversation stalled.

"So, uh," Janice had said almost gawking at them, "Sorry. I don't really know any gays."

"Any gays," Santana repeated. She took a calming breath hoping not take out her current frustrations on this girl. She and Brittany were sitting next to each other but it felt like there was a mile between them.

"I mean, I've got nothing against gays, I think it's great!" the young woman said, "I mean love who you want and all, right?"

"Right," Brittany said with a forced smile.

"Don't talk so much Janice," the young woman's mother said, "Don't scare them off. You need to find a good home for this baby, we can't afford it."

"Him! It's not an 'it' Mom!" Janice almost yelled, "It's a him."

"Sorry," the mother had said. She turned to Santana and Brittany who were sitting in front of her, "I almost had a heart attack when she told me she was pregnant. She can't raise this kid, she's 16!"

"We understand," Brittany said gently. She looked at the young girl and found her to be very pretty. If this baby looked like his mother, he would be beautiful. Brittany tried not to picture the baby because she knew she would never meet him. Her wife's words echoed in her mind. She was mad but she knew Santana had a point about concentrating on BPL. They would have two gorgeous babies and maybe a third one was too much right now.

"Do you two not talk to each other much?" Janice asked, "There's like a weird vibe happening here."

"We talk lots. We're just tired from the flight." Brittany reached over and took her wife's hand knocking her purse to the ground. Before Brittany or Santana could lean over to pick it up, Janice was already putting the contents back in the bag. "You don't have…"

"I got it" Janice smiled, "I may be pregnant put I'm still pretty fast." Janice handed Brittany back her bag. "I gotta say that I'm a little excited that celebrities want my baby. I mean, I read your file then Googled you at the library. Can I get your autographs before you go?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Santana said.

"Awesome!" Janice grinned.

They had spent almost 90 minutes with the teen and her mother and while they were a little out there, they were nice people. Santana was surprised that she had gotten a little attached to the unborn baby. She looked at the rundown house and knew that the young girl and her mother would struggle and the baby would not have a carefree life. That thought mad her sad and she understood a bit more her wife's motivations for adopting.

After the meeting they headed back to the airport for their flight home. There was still tension between them but they wanted to wait until they were home to really talk and not in front of strangers at the airport. As soon as they walked through their front door, Santana's phone rang.

"Hey," Janice greeted, "Sorry for bothering you but I just wanted to tell you you were the least boring couple I met."

"Oh," Santana said, unsure of how to respond, "Uh thanks?"

"I'm just calling cause...I think I want you guys to have this baby."

"Really?" Santana said, frozen in place, "Are you sure? I mean, don't you have to talk to the agency or something?"

"Yeah. I'm calling them tomorrow. I just wanted to give you a heads up." Janice's mother could be heard in the background calling for her. "Gotta go. We'll be in touch."

Brittany had tried to piece together what was going on. From what she could hear it was about the adoption. "Who was that?"

Santana walked to the couch and sat down, putting her phone on the coffee table. "That was Janice. She wanted to give us the heads up."

"About what?"

"She said she's wants us to have her baby."

Brittany began to smile but then quickly stopped when she saw Santana's stoic expression. "I'll call the agency tomorrow and have them talk to Janice so she can give the baby to one of the other couples."

Santana stood up quickly. "What? Why would you do that?"

"We can't adopt this baby if we both don't want him." Brittany stepped close to her wife and took her hands. "I was thinking the whole trip back and you're right. It's too much. What if your publisher sends you on a book tour? What if I have to go back to work for some reason? Or you? School starts soon. It's too much."

"Britt…."

"….But then I think we should go through with it because that'd mean we could just have the big family we wanted, now. And the I think about how much trouble I had getting pregnant that what if I get sick like you did? What if lose BPL and what if…."

"Whoa Bitt, stop!" Santana brought Brittany's hand to her chest. "Don't think like that. That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that," Brittany said softly.

"Yes I do," Santana said firmly, "I do Britt. You are going to be fine, and so is our baby."

Brittany nodded and felt herself calm down at her wife's confidence. "There are four other couples who have probably been waiting years who don't have any kids. "

"What if those couples aren't good enough?" Santana asked, "Janice met them and something made her not chose them."

"So, you want this baby now?" Brittany was confused. She and Santana were all over the place.

Santana covered her face with her hands and groaned. "I don't know. Janice and her mom are in a shitty situation and we can give that baby a good life." She put her hand down and sighed. "I had hoped she wouldn't pick us and now that she has….I don't know what I want."

Brittany pulled Santana into a hug. "I'm sorry we fought. I pushed you to do this."

"No," Santana pulled back and cupped Brittany's face. "I should have told you how I was feeling. You've always wanted a big family and I just wanted to give give that to you. I didn't want you to hate me."

Brittany shook her head. "I could never."

Santana suddenly felt exhausted. "I love you Brittany. I love Xander and all our future kids. We're lucky that we don't have to do everything on our own. We have our friends, our parents and we can get that nanny Quinn keeps trying to make us hire."

"What are you saying?" Brittany needed Santana to want this adoption too. This whole process had caused so much trouble between them that Brittany was starting to regret she ever brought it up.

"I'm not saying no," Santana said, "And nothing is official yet. I'm exhausted and I know you are too so let's go to bed and see how we feel about this in the morning."

"We're done fighting then?"

"Yeah," Santana smiled, "We're done.

###

Santana had been awake since 6 am looking through family pictures. After a night's sleep and the long trip behind her, she thought about the new baby. She turned the page on the album and came across a picture of her Abuela back in her village. Santana smiled and got the sudden urge to call her.

Brittany reached for Santana but was met with empty space. She yawned and slowly open her eyes to see her wife sitting on the bed looking at pictures. "What…are you doing?"

Santana turned to Brittany. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She lifted the album. "I'm looking at pictures of my Abuela. She had nine children. Nine!"

"I know." Brittany yawned again and sat up. "That's why you have like a hundred cousins. We needed extra tables at our wedding."

Santana laughed. "My grandparents raised nine kids without much money and resources. It's amazing."

"Please don't tell me you want nine kids." Brittany said, slightly panicked.

Santana laughed and shook her head. "No. Looking at these pictures made me realize I was thinking too much. We have more than enough to raise three kids. We always said we'd have at least four so, like you said, why not do it now?" She pushed the album away and moved over to Brittany and laid her head on her wife's stomach. "Little BPL can have two big brothers waiting."

"Are you sure?" Brittany ran her hand through her wife's hair, smiling. "What if I have twins?"

Santana went rigid. "Oh God." When she heard Brittany laugh she relaxed. "Don't even joke about that."

"Sorry," Brittany giggled. "Oh man, my parents are going to be so excited. You know they're already bugging my sister about having kids. I mean, she just got married less than a year ago. I think my dad wants to start a little league team."

"Your dad would," Santana laughed.

"So now what?"

"Now, we wait for the call."

###

Two days later, Peter from the agency called them in to his office. They sat in his office waiting while he dealt with another case.

"Quinn says we can stay at her house if construction gets too noisy," Brittany said.

"The contractor said he'd start next week, right?" Santana asked, shifting in her seat.

"Yup." Brittany looked at the door expecting it to open. Peter wouldn't tell them Janice had chosen them over the phone which she figured was some sort of security thing. She and Santana had spent last night taking out all of Xander's baby clothes and toys out of storage and they had started putting things in their Amazon Wish list to get later. Santana had gotten more excited about the adoption in the last couple of days and Brittany felt like they were going to be just fine.

The door suddenly opened and Peter came in. He sat down and took out two folders. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's cool," Brittany said with a smile, "I guess you have some news for us?"

Santana chuckled. "We know already but I guess you have to make it official."

Peter cocked his head a bit. "You know?"

"Janice told us," Santana said, "So what do we sign?"

"I'm sorry," Peter said, shaking his head, "I'm confused. You two seem in a really good mood."

"Duh," Brittany said, "Why wouldn't we be? So anyway, is there more paperwork?"

"No," Peter said gently, "The reason we wanted to meet with you is because there has been a development with the adoption."

"Development?" Brittany asked.

Santana didn't like the tone of Peter's voice.

"Janice...Janice chose one of the other couples," Peter said, "I don't know what she told you but there must have been a misunderstanding.

"What?" Brittany shook her head and leaned back in her seat. "No, she told us she chose us."

"When did she decide?" Santana asked.

Peter smiled softly. "The day after you met with her."

"But why?" Brittany said, her voice cracking. They were getting things ready, Brittany couldn't believe this was happening. Santana reached out and took her hand.

Santana clenched her jaw and shook her head. She had let herself think this was going to work. This is the kind of thing she didn't want to happen. She had read many articles on people waiting to adopt a baby only to have that dream dashed at the last minute. She felt a mixture of sadness and anger all at once. "Fuck"

"I'm sorry," Peter said again, "Not that this is any help, but it happens. This happens more times than you think."

"So just like that, we lose the baby," Santana said, wiping away a tear. This is what she wanted, right? She had hoped Janice wouldn't pick them and now she got exactly what she thought she wanted. They why do I feel so sad, she wondered.

"We placed your names back on the list and hopefully you'll get another..."

"No, no," Santana interrupted, "We're not doing this again."

Brittany took a shaky breath and rubbed her eyes. "No. Don't put our names back…" She was so sad for losing something she never had but she had to be strong.

"I know you had hoped for a newborn," Peter said, "But there are many kids, already born, who need a family. They might be a little older, but..."

"I can't," Santana said, her voice shaky, "We're done." She got up and began to walk around the office.

"Did she say why?" Brittany asked, "Did we do something wrong?"

"She said that she read in your file again and that you already had a son," Peter explained, "She also mentioned something about baby vitamins in a purse and that probably meant a baby. I'm not entirely sure what she meant by that."

Brittany thought back to the day at Janice's house and how the teen had picked up her purse. She had her prenatal vitamins in there. "Oh."

Peter continued. "She said you were great people, but after thinking about it, it didn't feel right. I'm sorry. The couple she chose didn't have any children. They have been on the list for almost two years."

"Two years," Brittany repeated softly, "Are they good people?"

Petter nodded. "They are."

"Good," Brittany said with a teary smile.

Peter got up. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll take your names off the list but if you change your mind, let me know. I am truly sorry things turned out like this."

Santana stayed silent and continued to pace. Brittany thanked Peter as he left.

"At least they're good people," Brittany said.

"How the fuck do you call someone, tell them you are giving them your baby then change your mind?" Santana practically shouted. "What kind of cruel joke is that?"

"Santana…"

"No Britt! She played us. I bet she just did that so we'd give her our autographs which she is probably going to sell online now. We got played!"

Brittany got up and stopped Santana from pacing. "She got our autographs before she told us. I know you're sad, I'm sad too…"

"I'm pissed!"

"And sad."

Santana sighed. "Fine. I'm sad too."

"The baby is going to a couple who have been waiting years to be parents," Brittany said, "I'm sad but at the same time, I'm happy for that couple. We cut in line Santana."

Santana crossed her arms. The more Brittany talked the more her anger subsided. "She told us…"

"We cheated and got on the list before we were supposed to." Brittany was slowly accepting what the universe had handed them. They weren't meant to have this baby. "We cheated and cheating is never good."

Santana shook her head and smiled despite herself. "How are you so mature about this?"

"Because," Brittany said, putting her arms around Santana's neck, "We have a son and in seven months, we are going to have another baby. And when we go for baby number 3, we won't rush in to things."

"I just," Santana began as she put her hand on Brittany's waist, "I just didn't realize I wanted this baby until now."

"I know honey." Brittany took her wife's hand and walked to the door. "Let's go to lunch and talk. I'm craving a Brittany Special."

Santana stopped and turned Brittany around. "I'm sorry this happened. I know how much you wanted to adopt."

"I did, but it's not meant to be right now," Brittany said, "In a few years, maybe we can try again."

"In a few years," Santana said.

**-tbc-**


	12. Weeks

**Week 20**

Santana was in a hurry to get home. She cursed the LA traffic that had her stuck on the same street for the last 10 minutes. She just wanted to get home to her son and her pregnant wife.

Santana was tired. Her publisher wanted to put a rush in publishing her new book due to the overwhelming amount of buzz the online marketing campaign had created. Santana always knew she had a pretty big fan base, but the response this new book was getting was nothing she had experienced before. Her publisher wanted to announce a pre-order date by next week, which happened to coincide with the third week of the fall semester.

After that outburst at the dinner party, Susan had backed off and stayed out of Santana's life. Most of that had to do with Susan having to go back to Europe for a few weeks. After that, it was South America. Susan had informed the school that she had to do a lot of traveling the next few months due to family business. Santana couldn't be happier.

The chaos had subsided a bit for Santana to relax. She was teaching three classes and all her students, well most, weren't complete idiots. Her classes, she could handle. It was promoting her book that would keep her busy. Once the book was released, she would have to go on a book tour but she had insisted that the tour wouldn't be more than a week. She couldn't be away from her family more than that.

Finally, the lane moved and Santana thought she would be able to drive through the intersection before the light changed. She was wrong.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled out in frustration. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. The last thing she needed was to get into an accident because of her road rage. The light turned green and Santana took off, finally crossing the intersection and knowing the worst of the traffic was behind her.

Fifteen minutes later, she was home and was glad to see Brittany's car in the driveway. Santana got out of the car and walked in the front door. The house had changed a lot in the last couple of months. The addition of the second floor and rooms made their house look a lot bigger. Santana glanced at the newly installed staircase that lead to the new master bedroom and two smaller rooms where their children would sleep. Brittany and Santana had decided to turn Xander's room into a guest room and their current bedroom into Santana's new study. The second floor was still a few weeks away from being finished but the contractor, who had put a rush on the job, was confident he'd have everything done on time.

Santana entered her house and found it empty. "Brittany?"

"Hey Santana!" Brittany yelled from the back, "We're in the back yard!"

Santana dropped her bag on the computer table on the way. She walked out to see Brittany and Xander with their feet in the pool and Lord Tubbington on one of the lounge chairs, safely away from the water.

"Hey there," Santana said. All the road rage and frustration she had felt sitting in traffic disappeared when she saw her family.

"Momma Sana, come on! Put your feet in the water!" Xander said excitedly.

Brittany smiled at how adorable her son was. In the last few weeks he had finally learned how to pronounce the letter "T" and she wasn't sure to be proud or sad about that. Though he still called his moms the same. His fourth birthday was last week and it just seemed like he was growing up too fast. "Join us," she said, one hand on her scratching her growing belly.

Santana immediately slipped off her shoes and sat down next to Xander and cooled her feet. She sighed at how good that felt. After five minutes she got out of the pool. "I'll be right back. Let me get out of this pantsuit."

When she returned wearing shorts and a tank top, she stat back down next to Xander who began to splash with his feet, his laugh infecting both Brittany and Santana. They played in the pool for awhile before Brittany snuck inside to order dinner.

When the doorbell rang forty minutes later, the three of them were sitting around the patio table. Brittany smiled and left to answer the door.

"Pizza is yummy Mami!" Xander said.

Brittany came back with an extra large pizza box and a smaller box. Chicken wings.

Santana gasped. "That's a huge pizza! It looks like it could feed 10 people."

"I can finish this," Brittany said, smiling, "I warned you I'd be pigging out." Brittany placed the food on the table and sat back down. At five months pregnant, she wasn't as big as she thought she'd be. She had a good size baby bump but if it wasn't for her bump, it wasn't even noticeable she was going to have a baby. Now that she was no longer getting sick, she was kind of enjoying being pregnant.

"That you did," Santana said opening the box and taking out a slice for Xander, who immediately grabbed it and took a bite.

"Momma Brinny, is the baby coming already?" Xander asked in between bites.

"Not yet, sweetie."

Xander swallowed his last bite. "This baby is taking forever."

Santana laughed. "I know honey, but the baby will be after Christmas."

Xander groaned. "Forever!"

A couple of hours later, Xander was fast asleep with Lord Tubbington by his side. Brittany was cuddled into Santana on the couch, her hand on her stomach. "Do you think I should be bigger?"

"You mean your stomach?" Santana rubbed her wife's belly. "It's normal, Britt. Remember when I was pregnant and it wasn't until late in my sixth month that I, like, blew up?"

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, that so weird. You just popped."

"Exactly. And that's what's going to happen to you. In a few weeks BPL is going to just pop."

"They're already gossiping about me," Brittany said, "The tabloids. Kurt sent me a small article in US Weekly online that was debating if I was pregnant or just fat. They had a picture of me coming out of the ice cream place from this afternoon."

"Fucking idiots," Santana groaned, "Why can't they leave you alone?"

Brittany shrugged. "I'm used to it. They mentioned you too. It said '_Is famed author Santana Lopez expecting a book and a baby?'_"

Santana sighed and pulled away from her wife. "I swear if my dumb ass publicist tipped the paps off for publicity for the book, I'll kill him."

Brittany smiled and leaned in and kissed her wife on the lips. "It's OK, honey. Getting followed around by the paparazzi comes with my job. And if it helps your book, then I don't mind."

"I mind," Santana said, upset, "Our baby is our business and I don't want to use the baby to sell books."

Brittany continued to smile as she watched her wife clench her jaw. She really loved when Santana got all mad and protective over their family. Brittany started to feel that all too familiar arousal that seemed to appear out of nowhere these days. She remembered how Santana had always been turned on during her pregnancy but Brittany never figured it would be like this. Hell, just looking at her wife, got her wet. She leaned in and kissed Santana again, lingering a bit longer and running her hand up Santa's thigh. "It was just a picture. There were only like three or four photographers."

Santana quickly kissed her wife back before getting up and heading to the table by the door to get her phone. "I'm going to call that fucker right now!" Santana dialed then began to walk around the living room as the phone rang.

Brittany quietly groaned. She really didn't care about the picture, what she did care about at this moment was that Santana was not kissing or touching her. "Sweetie, it's late. Just do that tomorrow."

Santana grunted when she got her publicist's voicemail. "Andrew! My wife was hunted down by paparazzi today…."

Brittany shook her head. "Not really."

"….and she feared for her life…."

"No, I didn't."

"….and the caption mentioned being pregnant and my book! Did you have anything to do with that? You better not be pimping out my wife and my unborn child for book sales!"

Brittany walked to Santana and put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't yell, you'll wake up Xander."

Santana turned around and took a breath. "Call me back tomorrow. But not before 11!" She hung up and tossed the phone on the nearby couch. "Sorry. I just…"

Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "I know."

Santana put her arms around Brittany's neck and pressed closer to her wife. She buried her face in the crook of Brittany's neck and inhaled, instantly calming down and forgetting her anger at her fucking publicist. "Mmmmmm." Santana breathed in again, closing her eyes and letting her wife's unique scent invade her senses.

Brittany smirked, knowing that she had her wife right where she wanted her. She heard Santana take in another deep breath and smiled. Brittany knew that all she had to do was get close to her wife to quell her anger, anxiety, nervousness and any other negative feeling. It was the same for her. All she needed was Santana near her to feel safe and know everything was going to be just fine. "It was just a picture. And even if you didn't have a book coming out, I would still get papped. I am a super famous, successful director after all."

Santana let out a laugh. "Oh, right." She pulled back to smile at her wife. "Super famous."

Brittany bit her lip as she felt her clit start to throb, still totally turned on by her wife's reaction to that picture. "But I do love how protective you get. It's hot."

"Oh yeah?" Santana smirked recognizing that all too familiar look in her wife's eyes. The past few days, Brittany's libido had gone into overdrive, much to Santana's delight. She remembered how horny she had gotten during this time in her pregnancy and how desperately she needed her wife to quench that need. "Did hearing me yell get you all wet?"

"Yeah," Brittany breathed. She tightened her grip on her wife's waist and felt a small gush of arousal leaving her and absorbed into her underwear.

"How wet?" Santana's breathing was now quicker and her chest and abs tightened in anticipation.

"Very," she whispered, unable to look away from the intense stare Santana held. "I feel it pouring out of me right now."

"Fuck," Santana groaned. She moved her left hand from Brittany's neck down to the elastic band of Brittany's cotton shorts. "It should be pouring on me." Santana slipped her hand inside and straight to her wife's very wet folds.

Brittany moaned, feeling Santana's fingers glide between her. She stuck out her tongue and licked Santana's lower lip. "Pouring on you, where? Your mouth? Cause I know how much you like that."

"I really do," Santana said, her voice thick and hoarse. She licked her lips, already tasting her wife from just pure memory. She slowly massaged Brittany's folds, easily gliding because of how wet her wife was. "You know I love eating you out. I love running my tongue through your… pussy. I love when you… cum in my mouth."

"Oh my God!" Brittany was now in pain. Santana was teasing her and her arousal was making it hard for her to stand. "Let's go to bed so you can enjoy all those things."

Santana grinned as she took her hand out of Brittany's shorts and headed to their bedroom. As soon as Brittany sat on the bed, Santana started walking out again. "Hold on. Let me make sure the alarm is set and the doors are locked."

Brittany laughed as her wife disappeared through the door. Santana could never turn in for the night until she made sure the house was secure. Just another way her wife protected their family. Brittany sighed and began to undress.

Once she was satisfied the house was secure and all the lights were off, Santana rushed back to the bedroom where she found her sexy wife sprawled on the bed, completely naked. "Beautiful." She stepped in and closed the door.

Brittany laid on her back, knees bent and legs spread wide. "You can't touch me until you're naked." She saw Santana undress at lightning speed and was soon completely naked as well. Brittany's breath literally caught in her throat. Her wife was gorgeous.

"Can I touch you now?" Santana's mouth watered seeing her wife's very wet center. Brittany was so beautiful with her perfect round belly and thick thighs and hips calling out to her. Santana felt herself drip down her thigh. "Please? I…I need to taste you."

Brittany managed to nod and within seconds her wife was on her, kissing her and driving her tongue in her mouth while her hands rubbed her stomach and then slid down to her throbbing, soaking center. Santana plunged two fingers in her without warning, making Brittany scream. "FUCK!"

"Shhh. You have to be quite, baby." Santana thrust in and out of her wife, loving he sounds Brittany was making. "I want to get you wetter before I eat you out. I want to drink up all of you…."

Brittany was already so wet, she could hear the squishy sound of Santana's fingers pumping in and out of her. "Oh….San…I'm gonna….cum!" Brittany forced her eyes open to look at Santana who was focusing on her face. She loved when Santana watched her.

Santana leaned in closer and placed her mouth against Brittany's lips. "That's the plan." Santana pulled out and slid down Brittany's body, stoping briefly to place a tender kiss on the small swell of her stomach. Santana spread her wife's legs wider and stared at the swollen, pink folds, soaking in that sweet fluid she craved. "Britt…," she moaned.

Brittany looked down her body and could only see part of Santana's head because of the swell of her stomach. She lifted herself on her elbows for a better look at her wife. "Sweetie, I know… I know you love to look, but I need you to…" Brittany didn't finish her sentence and instead let out a loud moan.

Santana dove right in, her lips instantly coated with Brittany's arousal. She swiped her tongue all around her wife's delicious folds. Santana opened her mouth wider and took more of Brittany. "Mmmm." Brittany kept getting wetter and Santana kept drinking her in.

It didn't take long for Brittany to cum, these days. Last week, Santana had barely touched her and she came, screaming Santana's name. Santana sucked on her wife's clit and Brittany completely lost it. "AHHHHHH…Saaannn…!"

Santana smiled against Brittany's center and slowed her licks, bringing her wife down from her orgasm. She really did love going down on her wife and rubbing her face against Brittany, covering herself in her wife's juices. More often than not, Brittany had to stop her from her feast or else she'd probably keep going for hours. Tonight though, she gave her wife's center one last lick, then moved up to watch Brittany recover.

Brittany continued to take in deep breaths, slowing coming down. She opened her eyes and grinned when she saw her wife, her mouth and chin glistening, watching her. "Did you….like your bedtime snack?"

Santana laughed and licked her lips. "You never disappoint." She kept smiling when Brittany reached over and wiped her wet chin.

Brittany winked. "Pretty soon I'll be super huge for you to get down there."

"Hey, don't you worry, nothing is going to stop me from getting my snack."

Brittany laughed and turned to the side to face her wife. "Good. I mean, who knows, I could end up getting hornier until I pop."

"I hope so." Santana gently rubbed Brittany's stomach. She smiled knowing that their baby was healthy and so was Brittany.

After getting the bad news about the adoption, they made it a point to concentrate on BPL and while they had been disappointed at first, they came to realize that Janice not choosing them was for the best. They had a long talk and decided that they would indeed have a third child, but would wait until their two current children were a bit older.

Brittany watched her wife caress her stomach and smiled. "I love you, Santana."

Santana leaned in and gave her wife a kiss. "I love you too, Britt-Britt."

"I love…your boobs," Brittany teased as kissed Santana again and squeezed her left breast.

"I know you do." Santana leaned into her wife's touch. She was suddenly aware that she was still ridiculously turned on from going down on her wife. "Do you love my abs?"

Brittany moved her hand down and caressed her wife's stomach. "Yup."

"Do you love my hips?" Santana's breath increased in anticipation. She looked down and saw Brittany take her leg and drape it over waist.

Brittany nodded.

"Do you love my…."

Brittany slid her hand between her wife's very slick folds and began to move her fingers just the way Santana liked. "I love all of you." Brittany leaned in and kissed her wife, deeply, never slowing the movement of her fingers.

Santana put a hand behind Brittany's neck to brace herself against Brittany's sweet assault. She kissed Brittany as long as she could until she had to stop to catch her breath. She was so close, she was practically panting. "Britt…"

Brittany went faster the slipped two fingers in her wife making Santana let out a loud moan. Brittany smirked, knowing that in just a few moments she'd be watching Santana explode with pleasure. She loved watching Santana cum, watching her face scrunch up in pleasure, her body tense then release. She felt Santana tighten against her fingers and knew she'd soon get to witness something beautiful.

"Oh…..God!" Santana let go and came hard. She trembled as she rode her orgasm, Brittany massaging her. "Britt, Britt, Britt," she chanted, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Brittany joked.

Santana opened her eyes and chuckled. "You're such a dork."

###

Brittany took another big bite of her hamburger, the melted cheddar cheese sticking to the roof of her mouth. "Mmmm."

"You two want to be alone?" Mercedes laughed.

Brittany smiled and took another bite. She and Mercedes were at Earth Cafe having lunch and catching up. Mercedes had been pretty busy these past few weeks producing the soundtrack to the Brad Pitt movie Brittany was supposed to direct. "It's so good!"

"Well, I'm glad you're not throwing up anymore. And, that little bump you have there is adorable."

"The baby has been eating like crazy," Brittany said, "I'm going to blow up pretty soon." Brittany ate a fry before speaking again. "Speaking of big bellies, how has it been with you and Richard, you know, trying to have a baby?"

Mercedes sighed and gave her a sad smile. "We put a hold on that. Well, I did. This soundtrack is so much work. This movie is going to be huge!"

Brittany nodded. Brad Pitt had called her after he found out Brittany was producing two small films thinking she had come back from vacation. Brittany had let him know she wasn't back to working full time and she would contact him when she was ready to go back to work. The only full time job Brittany had now was her family and she found she really loved staying home looking after Xander and the house while Santana worked. At least for now.

"I need to concentrate on this, at least for first few weeks," Mercedes said, "It's not a really good time."

"You know," Brittany began, "It's never going to be a good time. One thing I learned from all this baby stuff Santana and I went through is that something is always going to come up. Like, honestly, there's never a good time to have a baby. Even when Santana and I planned Xander, that wasn't a good time, but we did it."

Mercedes shook her head and chuckled. "Richard said something along those lines."

"Then what's up?"

"I guess I'm scared," Mercedes said, "I mean, can you imagine me raising a human being?"

"Yes!" Brittany said without hesitation, "You are going to make an amazing mom, Mercedes. Yeah it's scary but you can totally handle it. I see the way you are with Xander and you're perfect. And you're going to be perfect with BPL and your own baby. Besides, I can't wait to be a Godmother."

"Is that right?" Mercedes laughed, "And you think I'm making you the Godmother to my child?"

"I know you are," Brittany said, confidently.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You're right, I am."

**Week 21**

Santana rolled her neck, trying to stretch out the stiff muscles. She looked out into her classroom and made sure all her students were concentrating on their exams. She looked back down at her laptop and scanned the gossip sites for more pictures of her wife. She found none. It had been a week since Brittany's picture had appeared online and she wanted to make sure those idiotic photographers weren't following Brittany again.

She had scared her publicist last week and it turned out he had nothing to do with that last photo. At least she knew he would never call the paparazzi on her wife. Brittany wanted to release an official statement in the next few weeks to stop the speculation. Santana didn't like it, but agreed. She hated these Hollywood rules. She was about to log on to her email account when she got a text from her wife.

_Hurry home._

Santana quickly responded. _Are you OK? What's wrong? Is Xander OK?_

_Xander is fine. Mercedes and I picked him up from school and she took him for the afternoon. Nothing's wrong just I'm super horny._

Santana let out a quiet, relieved laugh. Her wife had needed sex almost every day this week, and Santana couldn't be happier. She bit her lip thinking about last night when Brittany had pulled out the strap on and asked Santana to use it on her. The memory made her wet.

She stood up, phone in hand and stepped into the small hallway between her class and the front door. She knew her class wouldn't cheat, but she still wanted to keep an eye on them and she was sure they wouldn't be able to hear her on the phone. She dialed her wife's number and Brittany immediately picked up.

"When are you coming home?" Brittany asked, her voice sounding a little desperate.

"You didn't get enough last night?" Santana whispered into the phone.

"No. Why are you whispering?"

"My class is taking a test," Santana said, "As soon as they're done, I'll rush home."

"Can't you just give them all 'A's' and just come home?" Brittany was laying in bed dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts.

"I can't do that," Santana said with a smile, "I'll be home in like an hour and half."

Brittany groaned. "That's too long. Something has to be wrong with me, I mean, I just got off in the shower but I'm horny again."

Santana closed her eyes and let out a breath, slowly. She let the image of her pregnant wife touching herself in the shower invade her mind. "I wish I could have seen that."

"Me too." Brittany let out a small moan. "I love when you watch me."

Santana opened her eyes and took a quick look at her class who was still engrossed in their exam. She leaned against the door. "I know you do," she whispered, "Can you show me what you did when I get home? Hmmm? How many fingers did you use?"

Brittany was breathing hard into the phone. "Two….I…thought a cold shower would help, but..I just kept remembering all the times we….mmm, in the shower. I really want to suck your boobs."

Santana gripped the phone. "I have to hang up, baby," she sighed, "I have a class full of students and the last thing I want is for them to see me with my hand down my pants."

"That'd be kinda hot," Brittany teased.

"I'll be home soon." Santana hung up, took a breath and went back to her desk regretting planning a test today.

###

As soon as Santana got home, Brittany had pounced on her, quickly removing Santana's shirt and bra as soon as she had stepped inside. "Finally," Brittany said, leaning down and taking Santana's left nipple in her mouth.

Santana gasped, her back hitting the door. "You weren't…fuck…kidding." She cradled the back of Brittany's head, pressing her closer. "Britt, baby….the doorknob is digging into my back."

Brittany reluctantly released her wife's delicious dark nipple and stood up straight. "Sorry, I've just been craving you all day."

Santana smirked and leaned in for a kiss. "Well, let's take care of that craving."

Brittany giggled and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her to the bedroom. Once inside, she undressed Santana completely and pushed her naked wife on to the bed. "You sure you're not too tired from last night?" she asked as she took off her clothes.

Santana frantically shook her head. "I'm never too tired for you." She watched her, now naked wife, straddle her and rest her very wet core on her stomach. "Oh, that feels nice."

Brittany slowly began to rock her hips, spreading her arousal on Santana's stomach. "Mmmm…thanks…for rushing home."

Santana gripped Brittany's hips and helped guide her movements. "After that phone call," she moaned, "I couldn't, uh, concentrate. I just kept picturing you in the shower."

Santana's abs felt so good agains her clit. Brittany continued to grind against her wife's abs, increasing her pace as she neared her orgasm. She grabbed Santana's breasts for balance, kneading and squeezing the large mounds, her pleasure building and threatening to explode. She locked eyes with her wife, increasing her arousal. "Look at me…look…watch me baby….."

Santana kept her hands on Brittany's hips, encouraging her to keep grinding against her abs. "I see you Britt. You love….when I watch you, don't you?" Santana felt and saw the small puddle forming on her abs, right where Brittany was grinding on her. She desperately wanted Brittany to move up and grind on her mouth. Santana wanted her wife's juices dripping on her lips, in her mouth. "I love you."

Brittany was lost in her own pleasure. She kept direct eye contact with her wife as she ground herself against her wife's rock hard abs. She was so close. She had been incredibly turned on for hours now, waiting for Santana to get home.

Brittany had already left a lot of her cum on Santana's stomach and she was sure she was going to squirt when she came. Knowing how much Santana loved that turned Brittany on even more. "I…love you. I'm gonna…cum all over you.."

Santana groaned and bit her lip, she felt herself leak onto the sheets, anticipating Brittany's release washing over her abs. She was so turned on watching Brittany grinding above her she was sure she was going to come just from the mere sight of her wife. "Yes! Cum on me Britt…"

And she did. Brittany kept looking at Santana as long as possible, but when she came, she closed her eyes, tilted her head back and let out a loud scream. She felt like she was leaving her body.

Santana saw and felt the gush of liquid spread over her abs. "Oh fuck!" She squeezed her thighs together painfully tight and came herself. "Ahhh…!"

Brittany recovered enough to take her hands from Santana's chest down her stomach and back up again, smearing the evidence of her orgasm all over her wife's torso. "Did you…like that?"

Santana pulled Brittany down to her and kissed her, hard. She kissed her as she turned them sideways. She kissed her until she couldn't breath. "Yes," Santana panted against Brittany's lips. "Yes! That…was amazing and so fucking hot."

Brittany smiled and tightened her grip on her wife. "Me too. We should get you cleaned up. Shower?"

Santana shook her head. "Not yet. We're going to try that again."

Brittany giggled and kissed her wife. "Perfect."

**Week 24**

Santana took another meeting with her publisher to discuss the announcement of her official book release date. She really didn't need to meet with her publisher but she agreed to the meeting so she could have an excuse not to go home.

The construction was done and they now had a two story, five bedroom home that hey had fully redecorated. Brittany was super excited to get the luxury bathroom she had wanted, with a walk-in shower.

After this meeting she was meeting Kurt and Sam for dinner. She often went out with them for drinks, dinner or just to hang out. It was something they had done since college and they continued that tradition well after. She really needed to hang out with her friends tonight.

Brittany kept texting her asking when she'd be home and Santana just replied that she wouldn't be home until late. If she waited to come home long enough, Brittany would be a sleep, which is what Santana wanted.

The meeting with her publisher went well and the pre-orders for her book were through the roof. Quinn had already asked her to sell the rights for a movie.

"You should do it!" Kurt said after Santana had mentioned it at dinner. They were at a burger restaurant they loved in Santa Monica. "Your book would make an awesome movie."

"Totally!" Sam took a sip of his soda.

"I'm thinking about it," Santana said, "It really would make a cool movie." They talked and ate until a little past nine and Santana knew it was still too early to go home. "How about we go get a drink?"

Sam shook his head. "I gotta get home. I'm spending the morning with Beth and my princess wakes up at the crack of dawn."

"Come on!" Santana said, "You don't need sleep. Kurt? How about you?"

"I can go for one drink," Kurt said, "But then I have to go. I need to finalize some new designs for my store."

Santana groaned. "Guys, it's Friday night! We should go out and celebrate my book. Come on!"

Sam placed his hands on the table and leaned in. "Don't you have a child and pregnant wife you should go home to? What's with this sudden urge to party?"

"Did you and Britt have a fight?" Kurt asked.

"No," Santana sighed. She leaned back in her chair. "No fights. The opposite actually."

"You don't want to go home cause you guys are getting along?" Sam asked, confusion all over his face.

Santana crossed her arms. "Ugh, fine. OK, I don't want to go home because Brittany is going to want to have sex. Again. I love sex and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need a break. We've had so much sex these past few weeks, I think my vagina is worn out."

Kurt dropped his napkin, got up and walked to the back of the restaurant, then walked back to the table in dramatic fashion. "Eww. Eww. Eww. Eww. I don't need to hear that!"

"Good Lord, Kurt." Santana rolled her eyes. "You're not going to die from hearing the word vagina!"

"Stop it!" Kurt said with a shudder.

Sam was now laughing. "Ah, yes. The pregnant horny phase. Quinn wore me out too. I'm pretty sure my penis broke at one point."

Now it was Santana's turn to be grossed out. "Eww! Gross, Sam," she said with a shudder.

"Now," Kurt began, "Penis, I can work with."

Sam was now laughing harder.

"OK, let's stop mentioning genitals," Santana said, "Point is, I just need a breather. Brittany always, always falls asleep by 11 and I found that if I just stall until then, she'll fall asleep and she won't want sex. Sleep beats out sex after 11."

"Why don't you just tell her you don't want to have sex?" Kurt asked.

"Two reasons. One. I was the same when I was pregnant and Brittany…uh, took care of me when I wanted. Always. I mean, when she wasn't off filming that fashion documentary you asked her to help with. And two. I can't say no to Brittany. Saying no to Brittany wanting sex is like against the laws of nature."

"So instead, you just avoid her," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Exactly." Santana said, glad Sam understood her.

"Wait," Kurt began, "That fashion documentary from four years ago wasn't a real documentary. I mean it was mostly just filming to use during runway shows. We finished in like two days."

"Excuse me?" Santana remembered Brittany working late many nights for a few weeks. "Two days?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "Though, now that I'm remembering, Britt and I did hang out a lot during the weeks after. Sometimes she'd bring Mercedes or Quinn. Even Rachel."

"Why would she…." Santana trailed off, realizing what her wife had done. "She was avoiding me! I can't believe she would do that!"

"Kind of like you are avoiding her now," Sam added.

"Maybe she needed a breather too," Kurt said with a chuckle, "I guess she couldn't say no to you either."

"Well, well, well." Santana grabbed her purse. "OK, maybe it's time to go home. I have to ask my wife a question."

When Santana got home, she went to her son's room and kissed the sleeping boy goodnight. She even patted Lord Tubbington's head. She went to her bedroom and saw that Brittany was already in bed and dozing off. It was only 10:30. "Hi sweetie, I'm home."

Brittany yawned and mumbled. Santana smiled and got ready for bed. Once she was done and in bed with her wife, she forgot what she wanted to ask.

**Week 32**

"I'm starving," Brittany said walking in through the front door, Xander running right past her. Santana was lagging behind while she got the shopping bags.

They had decided to go to the mall for some baby shopping and see a movie.

"Again?" Xander asked, "Mami you ate already."

"I did," Brittany said putting per purse on the nearby table, "But the baby is hungry."

"Was I in your tummy too?" Xander asked.

"No sweetie," Brittany said, "You were in your Momma Tana's tummy."

"But, I'm big," Xander said, confused, "How did I fit?"

"How did you fit, where?" Santana asked, coming inside with the bags.

"Momma Brinny said I was in your tummy," Xander said.

"That's right," Santana answered putting the bags on the couch, "You were in my tummy."

"But how did I fit?" Xander asked, very curious, "Your tummy is small. Not like Momma Brinny's big belly."

"Gee, thanks," Brittany laughed.

"Well" Santana began with a smile, "You were little once, a tiny little baby."

"No, I wasn't," Xander said, "I'm a big boy."

Brittany went to sit on the couch to get a better seat to watch Santana explain this to their four year old.

"Now, you're a big boy," Santana explained, "But you used to be this big," Santana placed her hands about 10 inches apart.

"No way," Xander said causing Santana and Brittany to laugh. "How did I get out?"

"How did you..." Santana trailed off.

"Yeah, Momma Tana," Brittany said, beyond amused, "How did Xander get out of your tummy?"

"Well, sweetie," Santana began, "You kept getting bigger and bigger and your Momma Brinny and I had to go to the doctor to help us get you out."

"Oh," Xander said, seeming to be satisfied, "See, I told you I was a big boy."

"Yes, you did," Santana said.

"OK." Xander looked towards the staircase and Santana knew he had lost interest in the subject at hand. "Can I bring my toys here to play?"

"Yes, sweetie," Santana said, "Go get two toys to bring out here." Xander quickly ran up the stairs to his room. "Thanks for stepping in." Santana playfully slapped Brittany's knee.

"Why?" Brittany chuckled, "You did great."

"Yeah sure," Santana said, "You're having the sex talk with him when he's older."

"Whoa!" Brittany said, "Let's not think about that yet. Way too soon."

"I'm just saying," Santana said, "Time has a way of flying."

"I'm not hearing this," Brittany said, "I don't even want to think about that day." The phone rang. "I'll get it."

"My little boy is not growing up too fast," Santana said to herself.

"Hello," Brittany said into the phone, "This is Brittany...oh, umm, hi...how are you? Um sure...well...Santana and I...well...umm, can you hold on for a sec?"

"Who is it?" Santana asked.

Brittany put her hand over the mouthpiece, "It's Peter, from the adoption agency, he wants to know if we can come in Monday."

"What the hell for?" Santana asked, "We closed our file months ago."

"He wants to talk to us about another possible match," Brittany said.

Santana shook her head. "We are about to have a baby in a month, we can't deal with that right now."

Brittany put a hand on her eight month old stomach. In a month, their baby would be born and they'd have their hands full. She and Santana had agreed not to have another baby until their newest addition was at least two. She took her hand of the mouthpiece and spoke. "Peter. Thank you for thinking of us but we asked you to remove our names. We're not ready right now. I'm actually pregnant and about to give birth in a month….thanks… oh, that's interesting…I'm sorry….sure, I'll tell her….OK, maybe next time. Bye."

"Tell me what?" Santana asked once Brittany had hung up.

"He said it wasn't about an adoption. That he thought we'd like to consider being foster parents."

Santana wasn't sure how to react, so she let out a small chuckle. "What?"

"Foster parents," Brittany repeated, "He said he'd check back with us in a few months. Oh and he congratulated us on the baby."

"Foster parents?" Santana asked again.

Brittany shrugged her shoulder. "That'd be kinda cool. But not now. BPL comes first."

Santana nodded. "Yes. Yes, she does."

**-tbc-**

* * *

** A/N: Well, this story has already gone on way longer than I first anticipated. :-p There's either one more or two more chapters to this (not sure yet). I do have a story idea floating around in my head that I might take on that's not as fluffy as this one. I'll let you know.**


End file.
